El Gran Malfoy
by AnneBronteAusten
Summary: Harry Potter es un alcohólico millonario y perdido que a regañadientes busca la ayuda de el Doctor Wilson,una ayuda que el no quiere en lo absoluto ,pero se ve obligado a buscarla ,ya que su mujer Ginebra Weasley lo ha amenazado con dejarlo si no se rehabilita . Lo que parece un simple caso de alcoholismo, se tornara en un caso de asesinato ,odio y amor no consumado .
1. Chapter 1

**Alcoholismo**

-¿Hola?-comenzó una voz femenina-¿estas ahí?

-¿Qué pasa?,¿las cosas se han complicado?-respondió una voz masculina

-No, es solo que…

-Ya te dije que aún no podemos actuar, es muy pronto –replico el varón

-Te necesito….¿no crees que ya es momento?, estoy harta de fingir

-¿Tú crees que yo estoy en un lecho de rosas?…..vivir en donde vivo no es exactamente encantador-exclamo la voz masculina mordazmente

-A veces te odio ¿lo sabes?-replico la chica con un deje de ironía en su voz

-Ámame u ódiame, ambas están a mi favor. Si me odias siempre estaré en tu mente y si me amas siempre estaré en tu corazón-exclamo socarronamente el en la otra línea

Ella guardo silencio durante un rato saboreando sus palabras y sonriendo irónicamente con el teléfono entre sus dedos dijo:

-¿Desde cuando eres un maldito poeta?

* * *

 **Potter Manor.**

 **En una gran y lujosa mansión estilo victoriano había una sala. Esta era la más pequeña de la casa, pero lo importante no era el tamaño, si no lo que sucedía en aquella pequeña habitación.**

 **Dentro dos hombres se parecían tener una reunión como cualquiera, un poco de Whiskey y una taza de café los respaldaban en el acto, pero a pesar de que uno de ellos parecía más centrado en el intento de conversación que sostenían, el segundo jugueteaba con una copa casi vacía y miraba a un punto muerto de la habitación.**

-Y dígame Sr Potter, ¿En dónde lo conoció?-cuestiono el hombre de la taza de café, este era un hombre de edad ya madura y ojos algo cansados. Vestía de traje e inspiraba algo de calma con la mirada.

-Ya se lo he dicho-contesto cortante el denominado señor Potter

-Si, lo ha hecho, pero si no le pregunto eso y le doy su copa de coñac, usted bien puede estar mirándome durante dos horas completas y no decirme nada-replico gentilmente el hombre más maduro cuyo nombre era Wilson.

-Bien-siseo mientras rellenaba su copa de coñac por quinta vez- lo conocí hace tiempo, fue en el callejón Diagon, el 20 de agosto de 1905, ambos solo éramos unos críos malcriados de 7 años, unos críos que coincidieron en una tienda ,nos hicimos amigos y eso es todo

-Sr Potter, si seguimos así jamás progresaremos ¿acaso quiere que le recuerde el ultimátum de Ginny?

Harry perdió por un momento su fastidiada postura y recordó a su esposa. Ginny su dulce, pero cansada esposa, ella le había impuesto esta terapia como condición, como condición para que ella regresara con él, Harry sabía que Ginny Charlotte Weasley no necesitaba de él y menos de su fortuna, los Weasley eran extremadamente ricos y en estos tiempos también eran sus más encarnizados enemigos. Todos deseaban que Ginny dejara a Harry, ya que el antes mencionado desde hacía 4 años era un alcohólico empedernido, pero no el que acostumbra a ir a lugares alegres para estar rodeado de mujeres hermosas, o la clase de caballero ingles que gustaba de los placeres de la noche.

 **No**

Él era una clase de hombre melancólico y sombrío, era esa clase de ebrio que se encerraba en su despacho a esperar la muerte o a la grandeza de antaño.

Harry James Potter solo estaba seguro de la llegada de una de ellas y no era la de la grandeza y ¿Cómo podría volver aquella grandeza sin la ayuda de su pilar, sin la ayuda de su mejor amigo, sin el apoyo de su hermano del alma?.

-Se perfectamente a lo que me enfrento Sr Wilson -respondió Harry cortante- pero no logro comprender como el contrale sobre ¨EL¨ ayudara en algo.

-Sr Potter-exclamo el anciano hombre mientras se servía el mismo una copa de Champan – ambos sabemos que la tragedia de la ¨noche del baile de máscaras¨ en Malfoy Manor fue el inicio de todo, del declive de su familia, del inicio de su alcoholismo y de muchas otras tantas desgracias. No es un secreto para nadie, ¿acaso piensa que los periódicos no lo mencionan?, ¿oh que no es el cotilleo de todo Londres?, aunque admito que ha perdido cierta relevancia con el paso del tiempo. Además el Sr Malfoy fue su más grande compañero de aventuras y eso no lo puede negar, media ciudad lo sabe e incluso yo, ¿Por qué no simplemente….

-No-corto Harry

-¿No?-repitió el hombre tranquilamente- bien ,Sr Potter ha sido un placer-exclamo el Sr Wilson mientras se levantaba de su asiento y recogía sus pertenencias-recuerde cerrar la botella esta vez, la última vez sentí alterado su sabor.

-Pero ¿A dónde cree que va?-pregunto atónito Harry -aún queda media hora y Ginny…

-La Señorita Weasley entenderá, además pienso justificar mi renuncia ante ella-respondió tranquilamente el Sr Wilson-

-¿Renuncia?, espere ¿acaso dijo señorita Weasley?-exclamo Harry aun en shock-

-Oh bueno-replico empalagosamente el psicólogo tomando su maletín y mirando a Harry-después de todo, pronto lo volverá a ser ¿no?, debo de re-acostumbrarme, parece que ha pasado una eternidad de esos tiempos.

-Ella es Ginny Potter-siseo Harry furioso-la Señora Ginebra Potter y jamás dejara de serlo

-Bueno Sr. Potter, me temo que ella no opina lo mismo, pero ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar?.

Terminando de decir eso, el caballero se despidió en unas cortes reverencia y comenzó a caminar lentamente a la salida del salón principal de Potter Manor.

-Espere-exclamo Harry mientras se sobaba el puente de la nariz- bien cooperare, solo no le diga nada a Ginebra …..Ella…ella, solo no puedo perderla, no a Ginny también.

El Wilson se detuvo abruptamente y sonrió para sí mismo y aun dándole la espalda cuestiono -¿A qué grado?

-¿A qué grado que?-replico Harry fastidiado-

-¿A qué grado cooperara Sr. Potter-dijo Wilson mientras se giraba y se colocaba de nuevo al lado de su asiento

-Solo pregunte y yo responderé, seré su esclavo durante dos horas -dijo Harry mientras se frotaba la cara.

-Bien dicho Harry-exclamo Wilson para sorpresa del mismo Harry. El hombre retomo su postura anterior y comenzó el tormento, comenzó a excavar en su interior con la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Quién es Draco Malfoy?

-Usted lo sabe-respondió Harry irritado- él era…..

-No-interrumpió Wilson-¿Qué era el para ti? , y tú que eras para él.

-Eso es complicado -respondió Harry con la mirada perdida

-Me pagas 400 libras por consulta, bien lo vale-replico el amablemente

-Bien, Draco Malfoy era mi mejor amigo-espeto Harry-simplemente no sé dónde comenzar

-Podrías simplemente empezar con el recuerdo más fresco que tengas o por donde tú pienses que las cosas se tornaron poco convenientes

-¿Quiere decir desde el momento en que todo se fue al demonio?-respondió Harry en un tono irónico y amargo

-Más o menos-respondió Wilson distraídamente garabateando algo en su libreta

-Bien…supongo que eso fue….

…...

 **Flash-back:**

 **15 de septiembre de 1917.**

 **Campamento de la cruz roja.**

 **Paris, Francia.**

 **Era una fresca noche de septiembre, una noche en la que Draco Malfoy planeaba divertirse, el mismo se encontraba en esos momentos corriendo apresuradamente por el campo de reposo de su tropa, era la primera guerra mundial, (o en esos momentos conocida como la gran guerra) y el joven aristócrata había sido reclutado junto con sus amigos por la armada británica para luchar contra Alemania. Por su puesto no era exactamente un lecho de rosas y eso él lo había confirmado de primera mano al estar en miles de ocasiones a punto de morir, pero el orgullo y honra que eso otorgaba a la familia Malfoy parecía más importante que su propio pellejo.**

 **Pero hoy seria todo diferente, hoy se divertiría un poco, ya todo estaba arreglado para partir a la increíble fiesta de los Weasley en el Palacio de Fontainebleau (una residencia que rentaban durante la primavera) , y él estaba decidió a ir a desahogarse ,pero había un inconveniente ,un problema que había dejado hasta el final:**

 **Había olvidado convencer a su mejor amigo de ir con él.**

 _Tal vez no suene como lo más difícil, pero en esos tiempos yo era un gilipollas amargado lame botas-dijo Harry pensativo-Draco obviamente al saber que yo me pondría difícil, dejo eso para el final y a media noche fue a buscarme a la_ cabaña _donde nos alojábamos_

 _-¿_ Cabaña _?-cuestiono Wilson_

 _-Oh si -contesto Harry-era un grupo de pequeñas_ cabañas _que estaban ubicadas cerca de la salida de Paris, solo eran temporales, nos iríamos en una semana o dos_

 _-Bien Harry-dijo Wilson- ¿y qué más?_

 _-Recuerdo que el entro corriendo a la caba_ ñ _a y el muy idiota me despertó…. a su modo-continuo pensativo._ _"_

-Potty vamos apúrate, las chicas nos esperan-exclamo alegremente un joven rubio uniformado, mientras agitaba a su compañero, el cual estaba recostado en una fría y pequeña cama.

-Estás loco Malfoy, si salimos de la base a estas horas y sin autorización, Flich nos colgara-siseo fastidiado un chico menudo de cabellos negros y enormes ojos verdes.

-Oh vamos solo iremos un rato, además hacer lo imposible es una forma de diversión enriquecedora-replico Draco mientras le quitaba la delgada sabana.

-No entiendo porque diablos quieres que valla, es solo una jodida fiesta, cuando regresemos a Inglaterra tendremos muchas y serán como todas. – exclamo Harry procediendo levantarse de la pequeña cama.

-No Harry, no será como las otras, esta es una fiesta, una verdadera fiesta. Una en donde nuestros padres no estarán vigilándonos, una ocasión donde no tendremos que hablar como viles lame botas y en donde realmente nos divertiremos -replico el rubio

\- ¿Porque no vas tu solo Malfoy? -exclamo Harry mientras se avanzaba hacia la mesa y se servía una pequeña taza de café- Es solo una de esas fiestas donde las madres envían a sus hijas a cazar a los pobres adolescentes ricos y hormonales, para que se casen con ellas por supuesto, es como las fiestas de tu madre, solo que en estas el sexo es la carnada principal.

-Bah ,¿Qué más da?, ellas querrán hacerlo y yo quiero hacerlo ,además no es como si no pudiéramos evitarlo-dijo Malfoy mirando a su amigo-además no iremos solos ,Theo y Blaise nos acompañaran ,bueno y también Weasley -explico el rubio

-Dices mi nombre como si no me amaras en secreto Malfoy-exclamo un chico mientras entraba, era un pelirrojo, de ojos azules y tez blanca

-No Weasley -continuo Draco divertido-es solo que tu presencia me es ….

-Molesta-exclamo un chico de cabellos castaños y de ojos azules que recién entraba a la habitación acompañado de un moreno.

-¿Oh exasperante?-sugirió el otro joven de facciones finas y tez morena.

-Un poco de ambos -admitió Draco -pero debes en cuando haces algo bien

-¿Cómo el hecho de haberte invitado a la fiesta de mi familia?-cuestiono Ron Weasley escéptico y divertido.

-Correcto Weasley-concluyo Draco guiñándole el ojo pícaramente.

-¿Todo está listo para irnos?- comento Ron

-Técnicamente si, solo que aquí el joven Sr .Potter se muestra renuente al aceptar mi invitación-espeto Draco mientras rodaba los ojos y señalaba con el dedo índice a un fastidiado Harry que en esos momentos tomaba su café cómodamente.

-Oh joven Potter ¿acaso no recuerdas el pequeño problema del que eres victima?-exclamo el moreno cuyo nombre era Blaise.

-Ese no es un problema, Blaise es solo una condición, una condición en la que nuestro joven amigo se siente cómodo-replico Theodore Nott

-Ser virgen no es un crimen-exclamo Harry enfadado

-Pero si un problema-replico Blaise-en nuestro mundo lo es, más en la sociedad narcisista en la que vivimos, el llegar virgen al matrimonio significa que solo te acostaras con quien tus padres decidan y yo no estoy dispuesto a tal castigo.

-Bueno, no es como si tu estuvieras comprometido con una bruja-dijo Ron Weasley pasando su pecosa mano por su gran cabellera roja- Luna Lovegood es una diosa en comparación con mi prometida.

-¡Eh!-interrumpió Harry molesto- estas comprometido con mi hermana idiota

-Si hermano, lo sé pero admite que Emily a veces puede ser un dolor de culo-replico Ron encogiéndose de hombros

-Weasley -exclamo Draco divertido -¿cómo puedes decir eso?, no la has visto en 10 años-concluyo divertido

-Bueno de críos lo era ¿porque debería ser diferente ahora?, además es como si me casara con una hermana fastidiosa y según me ha dicho Ginny, ella tampoco está nada satisfecha con nuestro compromiso-exclamo Ron como si fuera obvio

-Eso no te lo negare-exclamo Harry sonriente-pero ninguno tiene opción y sé que por lo menos estando casada contigo, no corre el peligro de estar con un gilipollas

-Bah-interrumpió Blaise aburrido-dejemos de hablar de eso, me revuelve el estómago.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Blaise-corroboro Theo-el que ustedes hablen de sus prometidas no es muy agradable, más cuando mi prometida es Greengrass

-¿Te refieres a Daphne Greengrass? , ¿La misma Daphne que yo conozco?-dijo Draco atónito y al ver como Theo asentía con una mueca de disgusto ,se echó a reír -bueno por lo menos seremos cuñados, mi padre me ha comprometido con su hermana menor ,Astoria.

-¿Entonces el único libre en esta habitación es Potter?-pregunto Blaise indignado, como si de una gran injusticia se estuviera hablando

-No, Blaise-respondió Harry tranquilamente-ya me han comprometido, solo que no sé quién es, mama me ha dicho que nos presentaran al final de la guerra.

-Vaya-dijo Ron-solo esperemos que no sea una perra y todo estará bien, ahora ¿nos largamos o qué?

-No iré Ron-dijo Harry pacientemente-no después de lo que paso la última vez

-Solo fue un pequeño desliz -replico Draco -además, no es como si el hecho de dejarte olvidado en un burdel fuera algo malo.

-Un burdel masculino-exclamo Harry-un burdel homosexual

-Un burdel, es un burdel-dijo Blaise con una sonrisa pecaminosa-esos caballeros saben hacer cosas que..

-Harry-dijo Draco interrumpiendo a Blaise-cuando seamos unos viejos fríos y arrugados, unos viejos cuyos penes sean flácidos y secos, quiero que en esos momentos recordemos el buen uso que les dimos, quiero que les contemos a nuestros nietos nuestras grandes aventuras y quiero que esta sea una de ellas. ¿Qué dices? , ¿Quieres ser un hombre de una sola mujer? , ¿Un hombre que siempre se limitó a hacer lo que dictaba la sociedad? , ¿Un hombre que no gozo su vida en lo absoluto? , ¿O un cabron que vivo lo que quiso vivir?-

Harry lo miro durante unos segundos con una mueca seria y fría, una máscara de póker típica de su clase social, pero en esos momentos su mente era todo un torbellino de emociones, ¿en realidad sería feliz si hiciera solo lo que sus padres le ordenaban?,¿valía la pena salir a halla afuera a arriesgarse? .

Harry en esos momentos recordó cuando su madre le anuncio su compromiso, fue el mismo día en el que anunciaron a la familia el de Emily y el de Ron (aunque claro el suyo solo se lo comunicaron a él y a Emily con suma discreción), recordó como la monotonía y el pesimismo lo invadió. Ni siquiera conocía a aquella chica y se suponía que ya debería serle fiel y amarla, ¿pero qué clase de mierda era esa?, la misma Emily lo animaba en sus cartas a divertirse y a buscar amoríos pasajeros, después de todo, la jaula de oro en la que él vivía solo permitía eso y nada más.

Emily...su pobre hermana, como mujer de la clase alta británica, estaba atada de manos, ella debería casarse sin amor al igual que él, pero la diferencia en ambos casos era enorme. Harry podía buscarse una amante o dos, pero Emily debería vivir sujeta al cariño que Ron le proporcionara y aunque Harry sabía que Ron no la trataría mal, sabía perfectamente que no la amaría jamás y eso le preocupaba

¡Al carajo!-pensó Harry-el iría ,se divertiría y de una vez por todas el elegiría ,el elegiría a quien follarse ,el elegiría su compañía y el elegiría divertirse ,por Emily y por el mismo.

-Adelante-respondió Harry a un expectante Draco-vayamos.

…..

 _"Entonces, sólo diste tu brazo a torcer-comentó el Sr. Wilson afirmando lo obvio._

 _Si-dijo Harry-tenía poco que perder y mucho que ganar, yo siempre odié la monotonía y simpleza de mi clase social, yo mismo sabía que en el futuro estaría condenado a una existencia que se limitaría a fiestas y a conversaciones vanas y vacias._

 _-¿Lo es?-cuestión Wilson -su vida , quiero decir ¿es aburrida y vana?._

 _Al escuchar esa pregunta Harry sonrió y giró su cabeza hacia el gran ventanal.._

 _-Un poco, pero usted sabe que no siempre lo fue, no con él._

 _-Pero usted me ha dicho que era amigo de los señores Weasley, Nott y Zabini-recalcó Wilson -¿Qué pasó con ellos?._

 _-Después de la guerra todos tomamos caminos diferentes-respondió Harry lentamente, como si se estuviera escuchando a sí mismo, sintiendo de golpe la cruda realidad del pasado-si lo pienso detenidamente jamás debimos de conocernos._

 _-¿No?-dijo Wilson._

 _-No-dijo Harry-Los padres de Weasley odiaban a los padres de Malfoy, por lo que se los Weasley poseen entre sus muchos títulos el título de Conde de Sunray ,título del cual los Malfoy fueron despojados al término de la Guerra de las dos rosas, el padre Nott era un príncipe alemán menor que residía en Francia y odiaba a los ingleses , al parecer quería que su hijo se codeara con otras personas, en cuanto a Zabini, su madre es de la nobleza italiana, una princesa y a ella no le parecía que su hijo se relacionada con simples duques y condes._

 _-Bueno-dijo Wilson divertido-considerando que tu eres el Duque de Bindale y Malfoy es el heredero directo de la misma Gabrielle d' Estrees, no veo problema._

 _-Tal vez no lo había-recalcó Harry aflojándose la corbata-pero eso fue lo menos relevante._

 _-¿Y qué me dices de tu hermana?-cuestionó Wilson tomando apuntes_

 _-¿Creí que estábamos hablando sobre Draco?, se ha desviado un poco del tema ¿no cree?-dijo Harry con una mueca de incomodidad._

 _-En algún momento tenía que preguntar sobre ella Harry, después de todo es tu hermana-exclamo Wilson tranquilamente, no quería hacer rabiar a Harry, después de tantos meses el hecho de que le dirigiera más de dos palabras era casi un milagro._

 _-De acuerdo-dijo Harry de mala gana-ella sigue con Weasley._

 _-¿Es feliz?-pregunto Wilson_

 _-¿A caso eso importa?-dijo Harry con la misma mueca de disgusto._

 _-Al parecer para ti no es importante-replicó Wilson-_

 _-No-siseo Harry-hace cuatro años que eso dejó de importarme._

 _-¿Está relacionado con el señor Malfoy y la noche en Malfoy Manor?_

 _\- En base -contestó Harry-ella sabe algo que nadie más sabe y jamás ha querido decírmelo, el ocultarme que pasó exactamente en esa noche fue la forma más vil de traición que he conocido, en teoría eso nos separó a todos. No tuvimos explicaciones ni nada, semanas después del baile en Malfoy Manor me enteré que ella sabía de antemano lo que iba a pasar y jamás me dijo nada._

 _-¿Tienes alguna suposición? , ya sabes de lo ella pudo ocultarte, claro aparte de lo que pasó en el baile, según tu ella sabía algo más._

 _-Tengo mis teorías-dijo Harry serio-_

 _-Bueno dejando eso momentáneamente de lado, ¿porque comenzaste tu relato en esa fecha?, en esa noche._

 _-Porque ese día el la conoció._

 _-A quien-dijo Wilson lentamente, como si estuviera tentando el terreno._

 _Harry un estaba sentado en su enorme y lujoso sillón de terciopelo oscuro y madera fina, su anteriormente impecable traje estaba manchado y desarreglado, sus ojos tenían una sombra oscura que daba a entender su tristeza y furia ,su mano agitaba tranquilamente su copa y su rostro estaba adornado con una inusual sonrisa ,una sonrisa melancólica y divertida._

 _-A mi prometida"_

...

 **Flash-back:**

 **Terrenos del Palacio**

-Bueno, ¿ahora qué? , Simplemente entraremos y ya?-dijo Blaise mirando a lo lejos los el palacio

-No podemos entrar así-concluyo Harry mirando a sus compañeros, todos estaban vestidos con los uniformes del ejército, uniformes que se hallaban en un estado deplorable y sucio.

-No, no lo harán, después de todo es una gala - exclamo Ron mientras abría la puerta de lo que parecía un pequeño palacio-le he pedido a mi hermana que nos dejara unos cuantos trajes en el chalet de los huéspedes.

-¿Ginny ha hecho esto?-cuestiono Draco admirando el hermoso decorado del pequeño palacio, las cortinas eran de un fino material y que hacia sincronía con las paredes, en una pequeña mesa había centenares de bocadillos y tazas listas para beber café o algún exquisito te.

-No creo en realidad, debió de decirle a alguna sirvienta-dijo Ron-le dije que preparara el lugar para nosotros.

-¿Y en donde están los trajes?-pregunto Theo-y si se puede saber, ¿dónde están las duchas? , apesto a guerra.

Solo ve a alguna habitación, en realidad no importa cual, todas tienen baño propio, en ellas estarán los trajes creo yo-dijo Ron mientras engullía un gran montón de pequeños pastelitos-nos vemos aquí en una hora ,no os deis prisa ,en muchos casos estas fiestas tardan en iniciar.

 _"-Después de que terminamos de limpiarnos la mugre ,nos reunimos en el pequeño salón y nos dispusimos a partir-continuo Harry despreocupadamente-al parecer sería una de esas mascaradas_

 _-¿De esas?-cuestiono el veterano caballero_

 _-Si -contestó Harry-esa clase de fiestas de desenfreno, en ellas una pequeña mascara era lo esencial, las reglas eran simples, lo que pasaba ahí ,se quedaba ahí_

 _-Por supuesto no lo hizo-concluyo Wilson pensativo_

 _-Ya está captando a lo que quiero llegar -respondió Harry con una mueca, una mueca levemente parecida a una sonrisa maliciosa."_

-Pero ¿que son estas máscaras?-pregunto Blaise al llegar al pequeño salón, el era el último y sus compañeros ya lo esperaban impacientes-¿será una orgía estilo Nueva Orleans?-pregunto Blaise, con un brillo de esperanza e sus ojos.

Todos ya estaban impecablemente vestidos con sus trajes, unos trajes perfectamente adecuados para su clase y época, ala vez todos sostenían en sus manos unas pequeñas máscaras blancas.

-Fue idea de Ginny, una fiesta de máscaras como las de antaño-replico Ron despreocupadamente

-Bah, no suena tan divertido ahora-exclamo Blaise con una mueca de aburrimiento.

-Tranquilo Zabini, como es la primera recepción que maneja Ginny, mamá la a dejado a cargo de la casa así que podremos disfrutar de los bellos placeres de la vida -dijo Ron ajustándose su traje.

-Es increíble que todos conozcan a tu hermana excepto yo-dijo Harry divertido-me hace sentir mal, ya que no sabré a quien agradecerle.

-¿No la conoces?-cuestiono Theo perplejo

-No Theo, al parecer Harry tiene un repelente de Weasleys, casi siempre que mi madre daba recepciones, los padres de Potter declinaban la invitación o en otros casos la velada era sólo para adultos.

-Bueno, ¿qué más da?, ya la conocerás Potty -dijo Draco aburrido-vámonos ya, mi nivel de resistencia está a punto de explotar y si no consigo un buen polvo hoy, simplemente moriré.

-Oh nos violaras-exclamo Harry alegremente-y sinceramente no eres mi tipo, tienes una **_"P¨_** donde yo preferiría una **_"V"_**

 _"-Terminando de decir nuestras típicas gilipolleces y de cuestionar la sexualidad de Draco, partimos al Palacio principal-continuo Harry-cuando nos acercamos a la verga principal, nos colocamos las máscaras y entramos._

 _-¿Y bien, que más?-dijo Wilson tranquilamente._

 _-Entramos y comenzamos a vagar por ahí, casi de inmediato Draco y Blaise consiguieron pareja -dijo Harry seriamente-Theodore y yo simplemente nos dedicamos a beber y a caminar por el salón, Ron había ido con su hermana así que básicamente estábamos solos por nuestra cuenta._

 _Después de decir esto, Harry endureció su rostro y evito la mirada curiosa y preocupada del ,el mismo se preocupó por su paciente y tranquilamente pregunto._

 _-¿pasa algo Harry?-_

 _-No-contesto con un pequeño tono de frustración-simplemente que lo que yo recuerdo, no creo que sirva de mucho._

 _-¿Porque?-_

 _-Por lo que yo sé-continuo Harry-en esa noche, él y ella se conocieron, pero me entere de ese hecho mucho tiempo después, esa noche ni siquiera los vi, sinceramente no recuerdo mucho._

 _-¿Bebiste demasiado?,¿ya eras pro a la bebida en ese tiempo?-cuestiono Wilson_

 _-No-exclamo Harry fastidiado-es solo...es como si todo lo que paso ese dia me hubiera sido borrado de la memoria, como si se hubiera evaporado._

 _-Bien, empecemos por lo esencial-comenzó Wilson-¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?_

 _-Disparos_

 ** _….._**

 **Weasley Manor.**

Era un día lluvioso en Weasley Manor, las nubes eran negras y pesadas, sus jardines antes hermosos y coloridos estaban apagados por el poder incontenible del agua cayendo.

Dentro de aquella imponente mansión inglesa, una joven mujer de cabellos rojos como el fuego meditaba el pasado y empezaba a presentir lo que traería el futuro.

En tanto ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, el señor Wilson no podía más que mirarla, el mismo sabía que la desaparición (y posible muerte) de Draco Malfoy era la causa del alcoholismo de Harry, tenía sentido.

Harry necesitaba respuestas para vivir tranquilo y el hecho que su propia hermana le ocultara aquella misteriosa verdad, le hacía sentir traicionado.

Por ahora lo único que el mismo podía hacer era averiguar qué había pasado realmente. Era obvio, la causa del odio de Harry hacia su ex prometida, no era un despecho de enamorados, el la culpaba, a ella y a su hermana.

-Después de lo que le he contado, el simplemente no volvió a hablar-concluyó Wilson con porte serio

-Ya veo-exclamó Ginny Potter, mirando por la gran ventana del salón principal de Weasley Manor.

-¿Porque han hablado sobre eso?,¿en que lo ayudara?-cuestiono Ginny

-El mismo se dispuso a contarme este relato y lo que me ha dicho me ha abierto demasiadas preguntas, sé que no debería inmiscuirme , pero es necesario, por el bien de su marido-dijo el señor Wilson mientras bebía de su taza de té-necesito hacerle algunas preguntas

-No veo por qué-respondió Ginny seriamente-Harry es el que necesita rehabilitarse, no yo.

-Le diré lo mismo que le he dicho a Harry, si no coopera no tendremos más que abandonar el proceso, usted es su esposa y una de las personas que lo conoce profundamente, es necesaria su cooperación.

Ginny comenzó a temblar nerviosamente, ella misma juró jamás volver a hablar sobre eso y ahora mismo debía de contárselo a un extraño, pero no tenia opción ella misma le había exigido resultados a Harry .

-Jamás imagine que volvería a hablar de esto-dijo la mujer con vista cansada-fue hace tantos años, cuatro para ser exacta

-Solo deje que las palabras fluyan-sugirió el señor Wilson-¿puedo comenzar?

-Adelante-susurro nerviosamente Ginny.

-¿Usted tuvo un amorío con Draco Malfoy?-cuestiono el hombre seriamente.

Un silencio abrazador invadió la elegante sala de Weasley Manor, un silencio que solo fue roto por la abrupta caída de una taza de fina porcelana, en todos sus años de casada jamás creyó que alguien le preguntara semejante barbaridad, ¿ella?,¿amante de Draco? Aun en sus años de juventud loca y camaradería contemplo semejante posibilidad.

-¿Disculpe?-cuestiono Ginny aun en shock-¿de dónde ha sacado eso?

-Bueno, el señor Potter me dio a entender que su prometida tuvo cierto desliz con el -continuo Wilson tranquilamente

-Al contrario de lo que popularmente se cree, yo no fui su única prometida-respondió Ginny cortante

-¿A no?-exclamo Wilson levemente sorprendido

-No-contesto Ginny-nuestro matrimonio fue tan sorpresivo como único y se llevó entre un gran escándalo.

-¿Porque?

-En primera instancia nos casamos por voluntad propia y en segundo lugar, ella simplemente desapareció al momento de la boda, pero eso a Harry simplemente no pareció importarle.

-¿A qué edad se casaron?

-Fue a una edad relativamente tardío-continua Ginny-principalmente por la guerra y por un periodo de separación de 4 años, nos casamos cuando él tenía 23y yo 22.

-Si ella no apareció, ¿porque usted?,¿el la obligo?,¿o fue por razones de conveniencia?-pregunto Wilson

-No, yo en ese momento amaba ya a Harry, el de antemano sabía que ella no aparecería y simplemente se me declaro el mismo día-dijo la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa-por eso fue un escándalo, aún recuerdo que me case con el mismo vestido de dama de honor.

-¿Y ella?,¿usted tenía un tipo de relación con ella?

-Desde el baile de Malfoy Manor no volví a saber nada de ella, la desaparición de Draco nos tenía muy consternados a todos, al principio pensábamos que estaban juntos pero...

-¿Pero?

-Meses después me entere por Pansy Parkinson (una vieja amiga), que ella se había casado con Theodore Nott.

-Y que paso con la búsqueda del cuerpo de Draco -dijo Wilson -por los periódicos sé que quedo algo inconclusa

-No, se resolvió-exclamo Ginny-Unos meses después encontramos un cuerpo en descomposición, era el cuerpo de un joven rubio y de facciones finas, el mismo estaba desfigurado por la mordedura de los lobos del bosque cercano a Malfoy Manor, pero...traía el traje y las pertenencias de Draco

-¿Usted qué piensa sobre la participación de Emily Potter en esto?,¿cree que ella sepa algo?

Al escuchar el nombre de su cuñada, el rostro de Ginny se suavizó y con una triste sonrisa respondió

-Ella lo sabe todo, e incluso estoy segura que sabe que paso con el.

-¿Con Draco Malfoy?

-Sí , ambos se llevaban bien, eran amigos y ninguno de nosotros puede asimilar el hecho de que el no le haya dicho a ella dónde está y mucho menos que no se lo haya dicho a Harry.

-Si se lo dijo (hipotéticamente a ella),¿porque no a Harry?

-Eso es algo que ni yo misma se, siempre he creído que es la razón del alcoholismo de Harry, la desaparición de Draco y la complicidad que el y Emily se tuvieron en los últimos buenos tiempos lo hace sentir traicionado.

-Usted habla de el como si estuviera...

-Vivo-completo Ginny-nunca me he acostumbrado a hablar de él en modo pasado

-Entiendo-exclamó Wilson escribiendo en su pequeño cuadernillo- volviendo a lo esencial, si usted no era su prometida en ese momento, ¿quién lo era?

Ginny mantuvo su vista fija en Wilson al escuchar esa pregunta, para ella decir ese nombre era casi un sacrilegio. Hace tiempo que no la mencionaba y parecía que simplemente el nombre se quedaba estancado en su garganta al querer pronunciarlo. Cuando hablaban de ella en casa se referían con sinónimos u otros medios para simplemente evitar decir su nombre, pero ella sabía que tenía que decírselo a Wilson y con un nudo en la garganta y como si de un oscuro secreto se tratara simplemente salió:

 ** _-Hermione Granger-dijo Ginny de repente_**

Hubo un lapso silenciosos en el que Ginny bebió compulsivamente de su te y comenzó a temblar en tanto miraba un punto vacío.

-¿Usted recuerda esa noche?-continuo Wilson

-¿La de Malfoy Manor?-respondió distraídamente Ginny

-No, el día en que Draco y la otra chica se conocieron-dijo Wilson.

-¿De que serviría contárselo? Harry no es Draco, no entiendo el porqué está tan obsesionado-respondió Ginny cortante.

-El alcoholismo es una dependencia, una forma de olvidar y Harry quiere olvidar la impotencia y amargura que sufrió en esos días, se siente traicionado y culpable, si nosotros descubrimos la verdad, el cómo se desarrollaron los hechos ayudaríamos a Harry a aceptarlo y a seguir adelante.

-¿Esta seguro?-pregunto Ginny

-Completamente, no hay nada más liberador que la verdad, si hallamos al culpable de la muerte de Draco, se le podrá castigar y así Harry dejaría de castigarse a sí mismo al negarse la felicidad que ofrece una buena vida -concluyo Wilson seguro de si mismo.

-No creo ser de mucha utilidad , yo sólo puedo rasgar un poco de la superficie, Emily es la que conoce más a fondo lo que sucedió.

-Todo ayudará -dijo Wilson amablemente-ahora ¿podría contarme que pasó ese día?.

-Bien, ese día yo estaba sumamente nerviosa y sinceramente no estaba nada deseosa de que llegará, pero mi madre deseaba que comenzará a aprender las costumbres y modales de una buena anfitriona, después de todo eso (según ella) ayuda en el futuro -exclamó Ginny con amargura.

-Bien , continúe -dijo Wilson alentándola.

-De acuerdo, días antes invite a mi hermano y a sus amigos, supuse que una buena noche de copas ayudaría a aliviar las tensiones.

-¿Tensiones?

-Si, en ese entonces ya habían anunciado los compromisos de todos y encima tenían la guerra así que mande una carta al general al mando para que los dejara partir, el hombre era conocido nuestro así que no puso mucha resistencia.

-¿En dónde entra ella, era conocida suya?-pregunto Wilson ansiosamente

-La impaciencia no es buena doctor-dijo Ginny esbozando una sonrisa tensa-pero sí lo era, Hermione era una chica de mí mismo nivel y la única que vivía cerca de la finca principal de mis padres en Inglaterra, su madre y la mía eran grandes amigas, pero ella murió y mamá ayudó al padre de Hermione a educarla. Esa era la razón de que pasáramos casi todo el tiempo juntas, yo tengo varios hermanos varones y ella era una de mis pocas compañías.

-Entiendo-dijo Wilson anotando en su pequeña libreta.

-Ese día, comenzó todo...

 ** _..._**

 **Flash-back:**

 **Palacio de Fontainebleau 1919**

-¡Dije azul!-exclamó molesta una pelinegra-esto es casi negro, ¿de qué crees que se trata esto?, ¿un funeral?

-Lo siento Madame Parkinson, lo arreglaremos de inmediato-respondió rápidamente un hombre temeroso.

-Eso espero William, ahora ve y tráeme una muestra del vino adquirido -replico altaneramente la joven.

-Si Madame-respondió nerviosamente el sirviente.

La joven vio como aquel pobre hombre se marchaba rápidamente por una pequeña puerta y abandonaba la gran y suntuosa estancia, esta estaba decorada con elegancia ,una elegancia que reflejaba claramente la riqueza de los anfitriones.

-No tenías que ser tan...dura-exclamó una pequeña rubia de grandes ojos azules que recién entraba al gran salón.

-Debe ser así Luna-contestó sería Pansy -no deben de acostumbrarse a fallar y hoy es el primer baile de Ginny, no debe de haber fallos.

-"Esa era Pansy Parkinson, una aristócrata sumamente consiente de su posición y a la vez muy...exigente" -pensó Luna con diversión

-Vamos Pansy-exclamó Luna alegremente-todo estar a bien, está decoración es perfecta y los invitados estarán más que complacidos.

-Eso lo sé-respondió Pansy sería-pero tú sabes cómo son esas víboras.

-No te angusties, mejor vayamos con las chicas, según me ha dicho una camarera Hermione está tratando de ayudar a Ginny a vestirse.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, ambas chicas se encaminaron hacia la salida del lujoso salón y comenzaron a subir las grandes escaleras de mármol blanco, ambas lo hacían con suma soltura y elegancia dignas de su clase, no por nada Pansy era miembro de una de las familias más acaudaladas del Reino Unido y por su parte Luna no era menos, el noble linaje principesco de su padre le ayudaba (aunque fuera de un título menor) y aunque su padre fuera conocido como uno de los príncipes más excéntricos de Europa no le restaba nada a Luna.

Ambas llegaron con gran rapidez a una de las habitaciones principales, las paredes alrededor de ella estaban adornadas con los cuadros de los antepasados Weasley y la imponente puerta estaba chapada en oro .

-Ginny- dijo Pansy-somos nosotras.

-¡Adelante chicas!-respondió una voz dulce y suave

Ambas se apresuraron a entrar y observaron cómo **Hermione Granger** peleaba con la indomable cabellera roja de su amiga.

-¿Pero acaso aún no está lista?-Pregunto Pansy impaciente.

-Falta poco Pansy, respondió la castaña alegremente, ella sin duda era preciosa. , sus grandes ojos marrones eran un mar de chocolate dulce y pacífico.

-Ginny ¿cómo te sientes?, hoy es el gran día-pregunto Luna

-Me siento como si una manada de elefantes estuvieran peleando en mi estómago, estoy tan nerviosa y tengo náuseas-respondió la pelirroja mientras trataba de colocarse unas pesadas pulseras.

\- Todo saldrá bien Ginny - dijo cordialmente Hermione atando el pelo de su amiga en un elegante moño-además te vez preciosa.

-Solo espero que mis hermanos se comporten, en el último baile George vomito en los floreros del ala norte-dijo amargamente la chica.

-Si hace eso, se las verá conmigo-dijo Hermione divertida-ahora solo esperemos abajo a los invitados ¿quieres? y recuerda eres una Weasley.

-Si y además este baile es la oportunidad perfecta para que nos relajemos un poco, con esas estúpidas bodas cerca todo será un caos-exclamó Luna

-No olvides lo esencial Luna-dijo Pansy-es la noche perfecta para perder cosas y para conocer otras-dijo Pansy pícaramente.

-Me lo imagino-dijo Ginny-solo trata de que no sea en mi cama.

Después de darle los últimos ánimos a Ginny , las chicas bajaron rápidamente al gran salón, de inmediato Ginny comenzó a revisar que todo estuviera en orden hasta que fue detenida por una cantarina voz conocida.

-Oh vamos Ginny, darás envidia con este baile-dijo Astoria Greengrass-

De inmediato las chicas dirigieron su mirada hacia una pequeña chica de cabellos castaños oscuros y lisis que las miraba radiante. Detrás de ella se alzaba la figura seria (pero no menos elegante) de su hermana Daphne, una rubia de ojos verdes y porte serio.

-Lo sabemos Tori, pero Ginny prefiere tener 10 jaquecas en un día, en vez de confiar en mi buen gusto-exclamo Pansy airadamente.

Astoria sonrió ampliamente y corrió inmediatamente al encuentro de sus amigas, al contrario de su sería hermana, la menor de las Greengrass no temía demostrar su afecto en público, así que ignorando toda regla de etiqueta se abalanzó sobre una divertida Hermione, está la abrazo seguida de todo el grupo de jóvenes que rodearon a las chicas en un profundo y cálido abrazo.

Mientras esto ocurría, Daphne contemplaba la escena con una mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa y comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia las chicas. Pansy simplemente rodó los ojos y en un gesto rápido tomó su brazo y la unió al abrazo grupal.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar después de los besos y saludos que intercambiaron las chicas. En cuanto a los varones, estos se aproximaban por las puertas traseras del gran palacio usando sus máscaras y luciendo sus esmóquines. Harry estaba nervioso, Theo y Draco simplemente miraban indiferentemente el camino iluminado por las luces del jardín y Ron y Blaise se adelantaban por el sendero rápidamente dejando atrás a las estrellas que adornaban el cielo y que prometían una velada inolvidable.

-¡Apresuren el paso!-exclamo Ron –las chicas nos esperan

Blaise bailaba a su alrededor en su número improvisado de vals, tomó a Harry y comenzó a bailar con él, lo que fallidamente parecía un baile ya que Harry parecía tropezar cada minuto.

-Blaise ¡joder! Contrólate –replico Harry tratando de zafarse del agarre de Blaise.

Los chicos continuaron su camino llegando a las puertas traseras del palacio, atravesandolas estas llevaban a unos pasillos que daban alas cocinas donde los chef, mayordomos y cocineras trabajan arduamente bajo la inquisidora mirada del chef principal y del jefe del servicio. Blaise y los demás recorrieron el lugar con la mirada y el moreno se topó (para su alegría) con una barra donde descansaban las botellas que habían de ser servidas durante la noche

-¿Pero qué hacen ustedes aquí?-alcanzo a preguntar el Chef observando como un pensativo Blaise escogía una botella como si de una obre de arte de extraordinario valor se tratara

-Perdone a mi obtuso compañero, el cree que todo el alcohol del mundo le pertenece-alcanzo a disculparse Theo mientras caminaba detrás de sus compañeros tratando de arrastrar a Blaise

-Tal vez no lo sea, pero alguien tiene que tomarlo ¿no crees?-dijo Blaise en tanto trataba de abrir la botella mientras caminaba detrás de los chicos, al ver que no cedía decidió golpear la punta contra la esquina de el barandal de la escalera de un balcón salpicando a un despistado Harry

-¡Blaise! –Exclamo Harry

-¿Pero qué…..? –cuestiono Theo

-Te la has ganado Blaise-exclamo Draco adelantándose -no lo mallugues mucho Harry, no quiero escucharlo llorando mañana porque su perfecto rostro está lleno de hematomas

Theo miro a ambos durante unos segundos antes de rodar los ojos e irse en dirección contraria a Draco, pero aun así entrando al palacio

-Oh oh- Dijo Blaise en un susurro tímido mirando a un furioso Harry - Harry...

-¡¿Qué?! Blaise ¿¡Que!?-replico Harry enfadado

-Las cintas de tus zapatos se desataron-dijo Blaise torpemente

-¿Qué?-pregunto Harry mirando hacia sus zapatos y en ese momento Blaise se echó a correr

-¡Zabini!

Al final todos dejaron solo a Harry empapado de Whiskey, solo en un lugar desconocido y con unas tremendas ganas de asesinar a Blaise Zabini

Los demás invitados entraban por las grandes puertas delanteras de palacio y quedaban maravillados con el aspecto general de la recepción. Miles de velas adornaban e iluminaban la estancia, estas estaban acompañadas de telas y diversos adornos que hacían que el palacio luciera como un bosque encantado lleno de rosas rojas.

En tanto Ginny se paseaba por el salón vigilando cada movimiento y acontecimiento que pasaba a su alrededor. Hermione la acompañaban fielmente a su lado y al pasar los que parecían los últimos invitados al gran salón las chicas se alejaron de la puerta y comenzaron a rondar por el salón pasando junto a las puertas traseras que conducían a los jardines encontrándose a un distraído Harry que parecía a ver sido abandonado a su suerte.

-Disculpe ¿está usted bien?-cuestiono la pelirroja mirando a el pobre y distraído pelinegro, Hermione también lo miraba con un gran gesto de confusión.

El chico paro de dar vueltas en círculos y fijo su mirada en las dos jóvenes, pero en especial en la joven Weasley. Ginny le ofrecía una de esas sonrisas tranquilizadoras que vez solo unas cuantas veces en la vida se hacen presente

-Eeeh...¿yo?

-Si tú-dijo Ginny

-Yo…bien y tu...-exclamo tartamudeando-¿pero qué digo?, tú estás bien. Digo, digo bien de...bien no vaya a pensar que me atrevo a...

-¿Estas ebrio?-dijo Hermione interrumpiendo a un nervioso Harry

-¿Ebrio?-respondió Harry perplejo

\- Una cosa tienen en común el amor y una borrachera: ambos son difíciles de esconder-espeto Hermione

-¡Hermione!-exclamo Ginny

-¿Qué?, no soy yo la que está tartamudeando y sudando como si un partido de polo acabara de jugar-replico Hermione como si fuera obvio

-Sí pero…-comenzó Ginny antes que fue interrumpida por Harry

-Lamento haberla alarmado señorita y...señorita-dijo mirando de reojo a Hermione-soy muy malo a la hora de hablar con cualquier ser humano, bueno usted no es cualquiera...bueno ni siquiera sé quién es -dijo Harry sintiéndose estúpido y recargándose en una pequeña mesa que tenía un florero, al hacerlo la derribó vaciando todo el contenido del mismo sobre él , al percatarse de esto Ginny se acercó a él y con ayuda de Hermione lo ayudo a levantarse.

-Demonios-exclamo Harry observando su traje-

-Te lo dije-recalco Hermione-¿es tu primera vez?, porque para saber beber, has tenido que estar alguna vez borracho y pareces un colegial

-¡No!-espeto Harry-lo único que me pasa es que tengo unos amigos tan gillipollas que se les ha hecho gracioso irse a buscar faldas y dejarme solo en un lugar donde ni siquiera sé dónde está la salida principal.

-¿Tus amigos han hecho que huelas a Whiskey?-exclamo Hermione sarcásticamente mirando fijamente a Harry

-Bueno cuando alguien te tira una botella de Whiskey a eso sueles oler pequeña sabelotodo, ¿ahora qué? , ¿Quieres que te diga porque mi cabello es negro? , ¿Porque mis ojos son verdes? o ¿porque mi traje se ha arruinado?-respondió Harry manteniendo un duelo de miradas con Hermione

-Bueno para mí que te queda mejor así- respondo Ginny de repente haciendo que tanto Hermione como Harry la observaran perplejos- después de todo disimula más el sudor de tu frente-dijo Ginny alegre ¿Porque no vamos por una toalla?

-Ginny, no tenemos que, solo llama a un sirviente- dijo Hermione escudriñando a Harry con la mirada

-No, tranquila-dijo Ginny mirando con compasión a un Harry sumamente empapado, el mismo aún estaba quitándose restos de flores de la cabeza- ¿porque tu no vas con las chicas?, yo me quedaré con...

-Harry-dijo el chico nervioso

-Harry-repitió Ginny-bueno vamos Houdini, estás empapado

Hermione vio cómo su amiga comenzó a alejarse de ella, resignada comenzó a pasearse por el gran salón, observando como los vestidos de las elegantes jóvenes se movían al son de la brisa del verano, los chicos brindarán alegremente y conversaban con estas, tratando de ganar algún que otro cariñito o coqueteo.

-¡Mione!-gritó emocionada Pansy acercándose -adivina que ejemplar me ha pedido ir a ver los fuegos artificiales está noche

\- Bueno...eh

-Bien tranquila te lo diré -exclamó emocionada Pansy-George

-¿George?-dijo asombrada Hermione-¿el hermano de Ginny?

-El mismo -concluyó divertida.

-vaya, que se diviertas, espera ¿dónde está Luna?

\- Bueno, bueno... Lunita está también siendo "cortejada" por un bello moreno enmascarado, que por suerte tiene un lindo trasero-dijo empalagosamente-si grande y redondo

-¡Pansy!-dijo roja Hermione-calla que pueden oírte.

-Oh vamos, si entre nosotras no hablamos con sinceridad ¿con quién lo haremos? , pero en fin y ¿dónde rayos está Ginny?-pregunto Pansy mirando alrededor.

-Se ha llevado a un chico a las alcobas, él se empapo y le está ayudando a limpiarse-respondió Hermione como si lo lamentara-trate de persuadirla a que no lo hiciera, sería perjudicial para su reputación, pero simplemente prefiero ignorarme.

-Hermione-dijo seriamente Pansy-media fiesta está ya comprometida o en los peores casos casada, tú ya estás comprometida con un total desconocido que bien puede ser un idiota de mierda de lo peor-tomó aire y continuó-yo misma lo estoy, ¿crees que quiero irme a la tumba sabiendo que desperdicie mi juventud con mi "esposo"?, ahora si no vas en este momento a emborracharte y a tener sexo como gata en celo ,juró que la diré a media Inglaterra mil y un obscenidades que parecerán ilógicas

-Pero yo no...

-Cariño si es verdad o mentira eso a Inglaterra no le preocupara, ahora ve a buscarte a un buen acompañante y si es posible … -Dijo sonriendo morbosamente-has cosas que hagan que nuestros antepasados se retuerzan en su tumba-concluyo guiñando pícaramente a Hermione.

Terminando de decir esto Pansy se encaminó rápidamente hacia un sonriente George que la esperaba al inicio de las escaleras, se podía deducir a leguas que era un Weasley, su cabello rojo era más que llamativo y esa sonrisa coqueta y burlona no hacía más que derretir los corazones de las jóvenes, no por nada los hombres Weasley eran famosos por robar el aliento...y otras cosas.

Hermione en ese momento rememoró el primer día que lo vio, el día en el que vio a el único hombre que ella podía decir haber amado, tenía la misma expresión soñadora que Luna, el era grande y Atlético y ella sólo una pequeña de 14 años ,el un Weasley y ella una Granger, ambos miembros de familias de alcurnia pero muy diferentes .

 ** _Era Charlie Weasley._**

Era un rompecorazones de 17 años y ella una poco desarrollada chica de 14 años, pero eso no impido que está de enamorara locamente de aquel pelirrojo sonriente.

Oh fue tan hermoso para ella, y lo fue aún más cuando el mismo pareció corresponderle.

Todo comenzó con una sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa los llevó a pequeñas conversaciones.

Esas conversaciones a pequeños encuentros secretos.

Y esos encuentros a un acto.

Un acto de amor.

Ese día ella se transformó en una mujer, ese día todo cambió.

Para ser una pesadilla.

 _"-Charlie la amaba de eso estoy segura, el mismo se lo confesó a papá-dijo Ginny mientras bebía de su copa-pero nada se pudo hacer_

 _-¿Hacer?-cuestión o Wilson._

 _-Charlie estaba comprometido con Marie Bourbon, una chica cuyo dote daría a los negocios de la familia un gran impulso ,en esos momentos nuestra situación era precaria, pero si ese compromiso se completaba los Weasley tendríamos los permisos franceses que necesitábamos para exportar nuestras telas._

 _-¿Y qué pasó?-pregunto Wilson_

 _-Paso lo que tenía pasar, papá dejó en total libertad a Charlie de decidir, pero el vio que su matrimonio era la única alternativa para salvar nuestro nombre y eso-Ginny paro de hablar, saboreo el pasado y como siempre su sabor amargo la entristeció- Y se casó, Charlie se casó con Marie en Francia ,ese día Hermione se cerró a todo, se cerró a el amor .Gracias al cielo antes de que Marie llegara a Inglaterra mi madre nos mandó a ella y a mi a Escocia para que nos alejáramos de eso._

 _-Ya veo -dijo Wilson_

 _-Pero después lo conoció a el"_

El baile seguía desarrollándose con soltura, las chicas bailaban y los caballeros aun bebían champan, en el otro extremo del salón un chico rubio maldecía su suerte, su conquista de la noche resultó ser su insípida prima, obviamente al darse cuenta de aquella confusión la chica salió corriendo rápidamente .Aunque eso no la detuvo y media hora más tarde la misma estaba coqueteando con otro chico y solo faltaron unos minutos más para que ambos desaparecieran entre los arbustos.

Pero eso no lo detendría, con lentitud el comenzó a pasearse por el gran salón, buscando con la mirada hasta que encontró con la mirada a una atractiva rubia que claramente estaba más que dispuesta, se dirigió a esta a grandes zancadas y pensando rápidamente en su primer movimiento estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la cercanía de una joven castaña de rizos salvajes, solo se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando el tropezó con ella ,haciendo que ella tropezara estrepitosamente.

-¡Oye¡-exclamo Hermione adolorida-¿pero que te crees que...

-Perdóname es que no te he visto-exclamo Draco mirando al rededor tratando de ubicar a su presa obviamente perdida

-Oh no te preocupes casi nadie lo hace-dijo Hermione irónicamente mientras se levantaba-¿pero que vez? y gracias por la caballerosidad ,se nota que la tienes en las venas

-Bah, a un fantasma-contestó Draco desanimado-además tú ya te has levantado

-Bueno, pues adiós será mejor que te quites de la pista, no querrás hacer caer a alguien más-exclamo Hermione irritada mientras se retiraba de la pista de baile y esta se comenzaba a llenar

-Espera ¿cómo te llamas?-dijo Draco impulsivamente, comenzó a seguirla hacia una de las esquinas del salón, pero antes recogió del suelo una pequeña pulsera de perlas.-

-Se supone que es una fiesta de máscaras, no te lo puedo decir-dijo Hermione afirmando lo obvio.

-Bueno, vale, vale eso lo sé, pero tu decías que no era amable...

-Yo no he dicho eso, solo que pareces algo...distraído y bueno nada caballeroso-Hermione hizo una pausa y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta donde la rubia había desaparecido -¿es por la chica?, no te la recomiendo en verdad, es mi prima Mónica y si tienes algo con ella, media Inglaterra se enterara, a ella le gusta contar...ya sabes...lo que ve.

-Al parecer te importa mucho el qué dirán-dijo Draco

-La reputación es la carta de presentación ante la sociedad-dijo Hermione acomodándose la máscara.

-Suenas más a mi madre-dijo Draco con desdén-a ella le importa demasiado eso

-¿Y no lo es?

-Opino diferente- opino Draco -pero no es importante, ahora ¿cómo vas a pagarme?-exclamo Draco

-¿Pagarte?-dijo Hermione confusa

-Si me has hecho perderme de los encantos y de las habladurías de tu prima, ahora no tengo pareja para el siguiente baile y no tengo más remedio que sacarte a bailar.

-Supongo que la deuda morirá contigo, yo no bailo-dijo Hermione cortante.

-Todo mundo lo hace pequeña y tú me has hecho perder un buen polvo-siseo Draco

-Pero como...

-¿Cómo me atrevo?-completo Draco-Vamos solo te pido un baile, tampoco te pido que tengamos sexo salvaje en los jardines ,como evidentemente lo hará toda la fiesta solo ven y se joven unos...5 minutos, ¿quieres?-exclamo Draco en tanto se agachaba y recogía un pequeño brazalete y se lo colocaba en la muñeca.

 _¨Supongo que en ese momento Hermione vio que ese sería la última ocasión en la que ella decidiría como mujer soltera, como mujer según me dijo después, solo fue un impulso, pero sé que en el interior realmente deseaba tener una noche de desenfreno y locura¨_

-Solo un baile-espeto Hermione

-Solo uno-corroboro Draco- y después puedes volver a tu postura de anciana victoriana pequeña -concluyo Draco con una sonrisa burlona.

Después de que el baile previo termino, una joven de cabello negro y vestido azul subió al pequeño escenario, su máscara era elegante al igual que las otras ,pero tenía un pequeño brillo verde esmeralda ,Era sin duda una joven preciosa ,era sin duda Emily Potter.

-Bueno chicos y chicas, después de escuchar por dos horas las canciones de nuestros aburridos y retrogradas padres, he querido mostrarles una canción mas al estilo Francia, su nombre es **_La Vie en Rose._**

Con esto la chica comenzó a cantar suavemente y Draco acompañado de una nerviosa Hermione avanzaron hacia la pista.

 ** _Des yeux qui font baisser les miens_**

 ** _Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche_**  
 ** _Voilà le portrait sans retouche_**  
 ** _De l'homme auquel j'appartiens_**

 ** _Quand il me prend dans ses bras_**  
 ** _Il me parle tout bas_**  
 ** _Je vois la vie en rose_**

 ** _Il me dit des mots d'amour_**  
 ** _Des mots de tous les jours_**  
 ** _Et ça me fait quelque chose._**

-Estas nerviosa -dijo Draco mientras sujetaba firmemente su cintura.

-No -exclamo Hermione enfadada

-Bueno, tranquila, es solo que no se tu nombre o ¿acaso te gustaría otro sobrenombre? Me gusta el de Aigri, te define-exclamo Draco burlón

-Si es así, entonces el tuyo será crétin-dijo Hermione -¿te parece?

Draco simplemente sonrió y dijo-al menos ya no te quejas de él que dirán

-¿Porque lo dices?-pregunto Hermione

-Bueno, considerando que somos la única pareja en la pista y todo mundo nos ve-respondió Draco satisfecho

Hermione estuvo a punto de girar su cabeza para ver a lo que él se refería ,pero no pudo hacerlo ,al momento de que Draco termino de hablar miles de explosiones se escucharon en los alrededores ,de esto le siguió un gran apagón que hizo que las chicas se aterrorizaran y comenzaran a gritar .Múltiples explosiones se veían en el cielo como destellos anaranjados ,para Hermione era bastante obvio que era un bombardeo alemán y más aun para los invitados que comenzaron a correr despavoridamente por el palacio.

Draco tomó a Hermione y comenzó a correr entre el gentío, partes del techo comenzaban a caer y el al no ver a donde iba corrió por el pasillo principal, este era de mármol y pareció interminable para ambos. En el camino Draco noto una pequeña puerta debajo de las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso y metió a Hermione ahí.

-Hagas lo que hagas no salgas -dijo Draco mientas se quitaba su saco y la cubría con el-volveré por ti

-Espera no te vayas, no puedo yo... le temo a la oscuridad y mis amigas..

Draco la miro por un segundo desesperado, hasta que se quitó su máscara y se la entregó a la asustada chica

-Es mi promesa-dijo mientras se la entregaba-volveré por ti

Por la oscuridad Hermione no pudo distinguir bien el rostro de Draco, pero por alguna extraña razón confió en sus palabras.

-Espera, toma-dijo Hermione entregando la pulsera-más vale que lo hagas

-Ten lo por seguro-dijo Draco acercándose a ella, rozando su nariz con la suya-deseo explorar más esos rizos.

Antes de que una sonrojada Hermione respondiera, este la beso impulsivamente y cerró la alacena rápidamente.

Lo último que vio antes de que Draco cerrara la pequeña puerta de aquella alacena fueron unos ojos increíblemente grises.

Y así fue-concluyo Ginny-después de ese baile los bombardeos habituales en París continuaron y con ello los disparos que Harry dijo haber escuchado, los disparos fueron originados por los asistentes, cuando iniciaron los bombardeos se fue la luz y los muy idiotas comenzaron a estaban muy ebrios y asustados. Encontramos a Hermione horas después del bombardeo temblorosa y asustada en aquel pequeño armario debajo de las escaleras, estaba sucia por los escombros y no dejaba de sostener esa pequeña mascara negra.

-Pero ¿porque no recuerda nada?

-Se golpeó -dijo Ginny-Draco me lo dijo años después, se golpeó mientras ellos se retiraban a su campo, donde estaba su tropa. Cuando inicio todo yo corría junto con Harry, pero lo perdí de vista.

* * *

 ***Sueño***

-Entonces, ¿perlas?,¿enserio? -dijo Draco confundido-es el gusto más raro que he escuchado, a las mujeres comúnmente les gustan los diamantes o en el peor de los casos las piedras preciosas de menor valor, pero no logro comprender la razón de tu elección.

-Una perla es algo más, algo más que un simple accesorio, para mi representa la pureza y un sin fin de cosas más, además no necesita de brillos relucientes para poder ser lucida, una perla por si misma, pura y noble, lo hace desde el momento de su creación-respondió Hermione como si fuera obvio.

-Eres algo de lo que ya no hacen Mione y de lo que yo creo que jamás volverán a hacer, eres única en tu tipo-dijo Draco en un susurro, observando a Hermione.

-Demasiado poético, ¿no crees?, creí que odiabas lo cursi.

-No lo odio, es solo que nunca había tenido una razón para...ya sabes...sacarlo a flote, mi padre es una persona muy sobria al igual que mi madre y pues ellos no son...muy cariñosos entre si-concluyo Draco encogiéndose de hombros

-Matrimonio arreglado-Concluyo Hermione con una sonrisa burlona

-Matrimonio arreglado-Dijo Draco tomando su mano y jugueteando con la pequeña pulsera de perlas.

-Es extraño, ¿no crees?-Dijo Hermione mientras se hundía en los ojos de Draco-al crecer nos escogen una pareja, un compañero y nos quejamos de ello ,pero cuando crecemos y tenemos la oportunidad de ofrecer otra alternativa a nuestros hijos...simplemente ...repetimos la historia.

-No para mí-dijo Draco serio-cuando nuestros hijos nazcan lo cambiaremos.

-Draco...¿pero..

-Vamos Hermione-dijo Draco acercándose a su asiento-vamos hacia el fin del mundo o hacia el averno, no lo se, pero solo hagámoslo.

-Pero tus padres y tu prometida, yo misma tengo un compromiso-exclamó Hermione en un intento flojo de reflexión.

-¿Y eso qué?, Astoria ama a otro, yo mismo lo se, ella me lo confeso, ella será feliz con esto y se casara con aquel chico despistado , yo me iré contigo y te aseguro que a tu prometido le caerá en gracia ,después de todo dices que en sus cartas el no lucia nada emocionado por la boda

-No, no lo esta, ¿pero la guerra?, ¿y tu fortuna? ,tus padres te desheredarían.

-Aunque lo hagan no importara, yo tengo un pequeño deposito en Suiza ,regalo de mi abuelo ,asi que ¿que dices?,vamos Hermione ,vamonos al nuevo o viejo mundo ,no importa cual .

Hermione en ese momento se vio así misma en el futuro ,en el futuro ya planeado ,un futuro sombrío lleno de fiestas y bailes sosos y aburridos y recordó lo que Emily le dijo:

 **"Si tú misma no tomas de la fuente de la vida, nadie más lo hará por ti, nadie ira y te dará de beber…**

 **Solamente te presumirán en tus narices."**

-¿Terminando la guerra?

-Terminando la guerra.

* * *

-¡Draco!-grito una mujer sudorosa y nerviosa que al ver que solo era uno de esos tantos sueños se froto la cara y se levantó a tomar del vaso de agua de la noche pasada, este tenía el sabor típico del agua dejada en el exterior durante mucho tiempo. Ella agradeció que su esposo no la hubiera escuchado esta vez.

Ella …. Hermione Granger despertó de aquel sueño aun sintiendo la mano de el entrelazada con la suya.

Y no pudo sentir más que asco.


	2. Chapter 2

**Potter Manor**

-¿Entonces siguieron viéndose?

-Si-dijo Harry-Draco ,Ron y yo íbamos al palacio casi todos los fines de semana ,Theo y Blaise no pudieron ya que estaban "castigados".

-¿Castigados?-cuestiono Wilson confuso

-Si- respondió Harry-Blaise tenia la costumbre de ir a las cocinas a robar comida, algo muy estúpido y noche Theo escucho los ruidos y al ver que Blaise estaba fuera de su cama se levantó a investigar y lo encontró haciendo un sándwich de mermelada, obviamente al ver esto Theo se enfureció y trato de llevarlo al dormitorio pero los descubrieron y se pasaron las últimas 4 semanas limpiando las porquerías del campamento.

-Bien Harry-exclamo el desde su asiento-me dijiste que Hermione y Draco prometieron unirse después del conflicto ,pero ¿que paso? Según Ginny su boda fue 4 años después de todo esto y si las fechas concuerdan Draco y Hermione...

-Pudieron haberse ido-completo Harry-si lo se, Draco lo planeaba pero simplemente algo ocurrió.

-Y tu relación con Ginny?-pregunto Wilson.

-Yo la amaba ya en ese tiempo, pero ella se negó a seguirme si no rompía el compromiso, por supuesto nadie sabia de quien estaba enamorado y lo único que les había dicho a los chicos era que en esa noche me había enamorado de alguien ,eso fue todo.

-¿Que paso con Draco?,¿porque no volvió?

-Si lo hizo-dijo Harry -Días después de su último encuentro nos mandaron al frente ,teníamos que pelear contra Alemania como soldados de relevo, aun recuerdo la expresión de Draco cada vez que leía una carta suya, le daba también me escribía y me mantenía informado ,yo aun no sabia que Hermione era mi prometida así que comisione a Emily para que lo averiguara-Harry suspiro y continuó-Después del término de la guerra todos volvimos a casa, Theo y Blaise se fueron a sus respectivos hogares en Francia e Italia respectivamente ,yo ,Draco y Ron volvimos inmediatamente a Inglaterra, gran muchedumbre nos recibió como es costumbre, pero no estábamos preparados para nada de lo que ...

-Sucedería-completo Wilson.

-Exacto-contestó Harry-días después de que volvimos los Weasley hicieron un baile ,era esa clase de estúpidas y pretenciosas fiestas donde se anunciaban cosas que a nadie le importaban, pero aun así todo mundo asistía, en ese baile se anunció a la aristocracia el compromiso de Ron y Emily, todavía recuerdo que una hora antes Emily peleo con mama y papa ,pero como era de esperarse perdió, yo no podía hacer nada ,ahora que lo pienso fue un antecedente.

-¿Antecedente?-cuestiono Wilson.

-Si ,de la impotencia que sufriría en el futuro, del no poder hacer nada por los que amo-dijo Harry amargamente-Esa noche mi madre aprovechó para revelar la identidad de mi prometida:

 **Flash-back**

 **(1919)**

-Señoras y señores ,primeramente quiero felicitar a los futuros señores Weasley-exclamo Lily Potter mientras alzaba su copa-que la felicidad te acompañe siempre, hija mía

Emily solo respondió con una mueca de desprecio nada disimulado y bebió de su copa al modo cantinero británico.

Y además-dijo Lily tratando de ignorar a su hija-tengo otro anuncio que dar, mí hijo Harry James Potter ha tenido el placer de comprometerse en santo matrimonio con la señorita Hermione Jane Granger

 **...**

-¿Que hiciste cuando escuchaste su nombre?-cuestionó Wilson

-Simplemente me paralice, en ese momento todas las miradas se dirigieron a el rincón donde yo estaba parado, junto a mi estaba Draco, y a unos pasos estaba Hermione, ella había visto a Draco segundos antes del anuncio y simplemente se paralizo al igual que yo en medio de la pista, Draco sin mirarme simplemente salió por una de las puertas al jardín y yo sin pensarlo camine hacia Hermione y la tome de la mano.

-¿Como estaba ella?

-Blanca, parecía una perla-dijo Harry sonriendo melancólicamente-estaba temblando ,empeoro cuando la multitud nos observo, nos evaluaban centímetro por mi madre se me acerco y me tendió una cajita pequeña de terciopelo negro ,la abrí cuidadosamente y adentro estaba un anillo enorme ,de esos que parecen estrellas .

-¿Y que mas?

-Simplemente se lo puse y el circo termino con un sonoro aplauso, después Hermione y yo salimos a buscar a Draco pero no lo encontramos.

-¿Porque crees que huyo?-dijo Wilson.

-El no huyo ,el se aparto ,el tenia la estúpida creencia de que yo amaba a Hermione ,pero en realidad era Ginny, el pensó que si tomaba a Hermione la arruinaría socialmente y de paso me rompería el corazón a mi. Como dije yo no me enamoraba con facilidad.

-¿y a donde fue?-pregunto Wilson.

-No lo se-dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros-simplemente desapareció para aparecer 4 años después. Exactamente en el verano de 1923

\- No te casaste con Hermione, ¿porque?, técnicamente estuvieron comprometidos 4 años-exclamo Wilson incrédulo

-No pudimos esperar demasiado-dijo Harry - tuvimos que inventarnos algo-Harry trago hondo y continuó-lo esperamos lo más que pudimos, pero cedimos poco a poco ala presión familiar y simplemente comenzamos a vivir como si lo estuviéramos. Dijimos a mis padres que queríamos hacer un viaje para conocernos mejor, mi padre era algo mas liberal y convenció a mi madre y al padre de Hermione de que sería bueno para que nos conociéramos y nos fuimos lejos a Nueva York .Emily nos ayudó a retrasar nuestro retorno a Inglaterra y convenció a papa de asignarme los negocios americanos.

-¿ Y Ginny?-dijo Wilson-¿Que paso con ella en esa época?, en la época de Nueva York

-Ella al enterarse de que el compromiso era con Hermione, se alejo de mi y se fue a París en esa época-respondió Harry serio-ella regreso 4 años después durante ese verano y después paso lo de Malfoy Manor.

-Bien Harry, lo has hecho bien, ¿mañana alas 4?-dijo Wilson mientras se estiraba

-Mañana-respondió Harry tomando un cigarrillo

-Bien-dijo Wilson despidiéndose-Nos vemos a esa hora.

Wilson avanzo hacia la puerta lentamente, salió por ella y estuvo a punto de despedirse de el impecable despacho, cuando escucho la voz de Harry diciendo:

-Draco era el hombre mas optimista que haya conocido jamás, tenía una sensibilidad ,como una de esas maquinas que están programadas para eso.

 **1 mes después.**

 **(Presente 1928)**

-¿Aún no ha despertado?

-No, el doctor dice que es difícil que lo haga.

-Pero ¿qué tanto se inyectó?

-Suficiente como para dormir a un toro.

-¿Y su esposa?

-Con él, según dicen ella lo dejo y eso fue el detonante.

Ambas enfermeras callaron cuando una mujer de cabellos negros (finamente vestida) entro a la alcoba, ella miro como su cuñada abrazaba posesivamente a su esposo, después dio una mirada de desprecio a las enfermeras y dejo con cuidado en la mesita de noche una flor, antes de irse vio a su querido hermano y salió en silencio, camino por el blanco pasillo del hospital, pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz masculina.

-Señora Weasley, ¿puedo hacerle algunas preguntas?

-¿Preguntas?-dijo la mujer confusa-Se quién es usted ,se lo que hace o más bien trata de hacer ,pero es en vano yo no tengo nada que decir.

-Lo tiene-replico Wilson-usted más que nadie Sra. Weasley, después de todo es su hermano el que está acostado en esa cama.

-El decidió estarlo-dijo Emily cortante-trato de suicidarse, y yo...

-Y usted sabe bien porque-dijo Wilson interrumpiendo-él se siente herido y perdido y su silencio solo hará que esos sentimientos se agraven, ¿acaso no lo ve? El trato de matarse y usted

-Y yo no puedo hablar-recalcó Emily con una mirada triste y vacía-¿acaso no lo entiende?, eso no me concierne a mí, ni a Harry eso es un asunto entre Hermione, Theo y Draco.

-Pero Draco está muerto, Hermione y Theodore desaparecidos y usted es la única que puede cerrar este círculo de malentendidos y penas, ¿Sabe usted que es el amor?, es una fuerza que provoca que una persona haga cualquier cosa por ese ser amado, y usted mi señora no lo hace.

-Se perfectamente lo que es-dijo Emily cortante-¿pero esto en que lo ayudara? ,¿en que ayudara en que yo los delate? Solo causará más problemas, Hermione ,Draco y Theodore escaparon de la muerte ese día, escaparon de su asesino y usted mi querido señor trabaja para ese asesino indirectamente sin darse cuenta.

-¿Escaparon?-exclamo Wilson confuso-

Emily esbozo una maliciosa sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza

-Por supuesto que lo hicieron-contestó en un susurro-pero aunque usted le diga a alguien nadie le creerá ,existe un cuerpo y demás ,así que adiós señor Wilson.

La joven mujer dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de la habitación de su hermano, mientras tanto Wilson la observaba atónito ,¿asesino?,¿pero que pasaba?, el solo trabajaba para dos personas y uno estaba medio muerto en la habitación y el otro era una elegante dama de ilustre apellido.

Narcissa Malfoy

* * *

 **Weasley Manor.**

Emily Potter caminaba por el pasillo del gran edificio victoriano que era su hogar , los pisos estaban forrados de finas maderas y frente a ella ,al final del camino, se alzaba orgullosa la puerta del despacho de su esposo. Con sigilo entro y se encontró a un pelirrojo de ojos azules sentado en un escritorio de madera negra leyendo algunos papeles ,el al verla sonrió y se levanto rápidamente a recibir a su joven y bella esposa.

-¿Como esta el?-pregunto mientras la abrazaba

-Mal, se ha inyectado casi la botella entera de sedante, es una suerte que esté vivo-espeto Emily en medio de un largo suspiro

Ron miro evaluativamente a Emily antes de decir:

-Emily, sabes que yo siempre te he apoyado en todo lo que has hecho, ese día yo mismo te ayude con ya sabes... eso, pero no puedes seguir así. Harry trató de matarse, la familia está dividida y sinceramente esto esta llegando mas lejos de lo que pensé-exclamó Ron mientras limpiaba una lagrima de las finas mejillas de Emily.

-¿Que sugieres que haga?,¿que los arroje a el en bandeja de plata?, ellos no pueden volver a salir a ala luz . Si lo hacen, el terminara lo que comenzó-respondio Emily .

-Pero tu no eres la culpable de eso Emily, ni Harry ni nadie-Ron tomó aire y continuó-hace unos días un hombre vino a verme

-Wilson-completo Emily mientras se paseaba por el despacho de su marido

-El mismo-replico Ron-Se lo que piensas sobre el y se para quien trabaja ,pero creo que deberías hablar con el, contarle lo que paso

-Pero..

-Déjame acabar -interrumpió Ron-se que sospechas que el trabaja para el ,pero nunca confirmamos que el halla sido el causante de todo esto, simplemente lo sospechábamos ,¿que tal si ahora pudiéramos descubrirlo? y ¿que tal si con todo esto el mismo salga a la luz?.

-¿Quieres que le ofrezcamos una carnada?-Dijo Emily

-Exacto amor-dijo Ron sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos -con esto lo atraeremos y acabaremos con esto.

-Nunca conocí el nombre real de ese sujeto, solo el apelativo que tenia-dijo Emily pensativa-tal vez tengas razón ,el echarle la culpa a el pudo ser precipitado, después de todo es su hijo.

-Y además ¿porque Lucius Malfoy mandaría a matar a su propio hijo?-concluyo Ron pensativo.

 **...**

 **Recuerdos de una chica llamada Emily:**

-Emily necesito que lo hagas ,por mi

-Draco ¿te das cuenta de lo que me estas pidiendo?-exclamó Emily moviéndose nerviosamente-es arriesgado y aun no tenemos conclusiones exactas y..

-No hay tiempo para sacarlas Emily-corto Draco mientras la miraba con nerviosismo -todos están en peligro y ella ...simplemente ella no puedo perderla ,permitir que le pase algo es ...

-Draco, Hermione no es una niña y menos una tonta ,ella sospecha, si no le decimos lo que pasa-comenzó Emily

-Ella no puede saberlo -corto Draco-le puede hacer daño, el...

-El bebe estará bien Draco-dijo Emily mientras observaba de reojo el pasillo-te lo prometo ambos son fuertes, pero ¿que pretendas que haga?,¿que solo la saque del hospital?

-No-dijo Draco mirándola directamente a los ojos-no hoy ,mañana en el baile necesito., que la alejes de todo esto ,yo...me ocupare de mi mismo pero a ella no debo de arriesgarla.

-Pero no puedes dejarla, ella esta embarazada y se tiene que casar con Harry ,si Harry se entera de esto ...bien puede ayudarla, pero puede perder a Ginny y eso lo destrozará ,ambos ya perdieron 4 años.

-Yo los ayudare-dijo una voz nueva y masculina en la oscuridad del pasillo-yo la sacaré

-Theo-dijo Draco en un susurro-tu no...

-Tu sabes que por ella ...lo que sea -dijo el castaño evitando la mirada recelosa de Emily

-No-corto Draco con una oscuridad nueva en su mirada y aflojándose la corbata

-No la raptare Draco-dijo Theo divertido-después de lo que escuche, solo pretendo protegerla y tu yo sabemos que eso es cierto.

-Demonios-exclamo Emily mientras se levantaba de golpe, Ron se removió de su lugar rápidamente y abrazo a Emily sin decir nada

-Esto ya es demasiado Emily-dijo Ron en un susurro

-Lo siento Ron-se disculpo la chica mientras se aflojaba del agarre de su marido y se levantaba de la cama-Es solo que lo volvi a sonar ,es como si mi mente me gritara que algo...algo no esta bien

-Eso es obvio-dijo Ron irónico

-Aparte de lo obvio Ron-replico Emily-algo esta demasiado raro

-Solo son los nervios Milly-dijo ron mientras se levantaba y la abrazaba por la espalda-regresemos a dormir ,mañana debemos de estar cuerdos .

-Tienes razón-concluyo Emily-Wilson no será fácil

-Nadie en este embrollo lo es-replico Ron

* * *

 **Cafetería New Yorker.**

 **Londres ,Inglaterra.**

-Eh de admitir que cuando usted me llamo ..bueno digamos que me sorprendí-dijo Wilson mientras le ponía azúcar a su café- hace unos días usted simplemente se negaba a verme y ahora...

-Y ahora-dijo Emily interrumpiendo -ahora simplemente acabaremos con esto de una vez por todas, ¿usted quiere saber lo que paso? bien, lo sabrá

-De acuerdo -concluyo Wilson mientras miraba a la joven pareja-comencemos -apartó la mirada y sacó una pequeña libretita negra y dijo-Su hermano me hablo ya de unas cuantas cosas y su relato concluyo en el baile de 1919,después de la Gran Guerra, según el me dijo el joven Malfoy solo desapareció .

-Si -respondió Emily-lo hizo ,pero el reapareció tiempo después

-¿tiene alguna idea ?,de el porque desapareció

-Si-dijo Emily-él tenía la estúpida idea de que mi hermano estaba enamorado de Hermione y simplemente se apartó

-Pero no lo entiendo-dijo Wilson-esa razón, quiero decir ...planeaban fugarse-recalco Wilson como si fuera algo ilógico

-No fue la única razón -dijo Emily-había otra

-Bien-dijo Wilson-¿cual fue?

-Antes de que anunciaran el compromiso-comenzó Emily-Draco hablo con Charlie

-¿Charlie?-cuestiono Wilson-¿Charlie Weasley ,su hermano?-comento mientras señalaba a un incomodo Ron

-Si -contesto Ron removiéndose en su asiento-el mismo, Draco hablo con el y simplemente eso lo hizo cambiar de parecer.

-Pero ¿que pudo ser tan grave como para que Draco Malfoy renunciara a Hermione Granger?

-Fue demasiado para Draco -dijo Emily en un susurro-Charlie le digo a Draco que... -Emily trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas- le dijo muchas cosas ese dia,le dijo que Hermione había sido suya primero,que se abrió ante el como una bella flor y le entregó todo,pero no fue por maldad o porque no deseará la felicidad de Hermione ,estaba celoso ,profundamente y maniáticamente celoso.

\- Hermione se casaría con Harry,¿porque esos celos tan repentinos?-cuestiono Wilson

\- Charlie no estaba celoso de Harry-dijo Emily como si fuera obvio-el sabía de antemano que el era su prometido y sabía que no se amaban,el lo que quería para si mismo,para siempre, era el amor de Hermione y lo tuvo -Emily hizo una pausa y continuó-claro hasta ese dia ,de inmediato todos nos dimos cuenta de los repentinos cambios en el humor y presencia de Hermione...era bastante obvio y simplemente Charlie averiguó,el los vio besándose por los establos de los caballos de mi padre y días después los descubrió en un paseo que ambos hacían rumbo al gran jardín y simplemente actuó sin pensar en nadie más .

\- Charlie Weasley ...-repitio Wilson interrogante- ¿que pudo ser tan grave como para que Draco Malfoy la abandonará?

Emily se quedó pensativa y distante,puso una mueca de disgusto y rabia como si fuera a decir una palabrota o una gran infamia como efectivamente lo era.

\- Charlie le dijo a Draco que Hermione era su amante-dijo Emily -le dijo que seguían viéndose y como prueba le mostró ...

-Emily no tienes...-dijo Ron interrumpiendo

-Si Ron...tengo-Emily suspiró y como dijo rápidamente -le mostró cartas de amor falsas...Draco estaba muy familiarizado con la letra de Hermione ya que se escribían mucho durante la guerra y le creyó,quiero suponer que quedó destrozado.

-Pero ¿de donde sacó esas cartas?-cuestión Wilson mientras escribía frenéticamente en su libreta

Ambos se miraron entre si y sonrieron con tristeza

-Es largo de contar-susurro Emily

-Después del baile Hermione se apagó...de apagó para siempre-dijo Ron casi para si mismo

...

 **Potter Manor**

En una habitación iluminada por la luz de la luna ,Hermione Granger se arreglaba el gran y vaporoso vestido violeta que traía puesto,en las sombras de el pasillo una pequeña rubia apareció caminando alegremente y entro en ella.

-¡Hermione¡-exclamó Luna Lovegood mientras entraba a la alcoba

-Luna-dijo hermione -¿ya ha empezado?

-Aun no-dijo Luna-venia a ver si querias ir con Emily,esta algo tensa y..

-Entiendo-corto Hermione-vamos ,si es que esta con Ron...bueno me imagino que se deben de estar matando y...-Hermione quiso continuar pero un repentino mareo la hizo recargarse en el escritorio que tenía delante de ella misma

-Hermione¿estas bien?-exclamo Luna mientras corría a su auxilio-estas palida

-Si ,si-exclamo Hermione nerviosamente-es solo..los nervios-Hermione miro a Luna,vio la preocupación en sus ojos,y ala vez distingo algo de dezconfianza

-Luna no me mires asi-dijo Hermione apartando la mirada-estoy bien..es solo

-Es solo que me estás mintiendo-dijo Luna tranquilamente-lo veo,sabes que puedes decirmelo que sea

-Bueno es-Hermione suspiro y comenzó a jugar con sus manos-es solo que es serio,hermoso ,pero serio

-Es sobre el...sobre Draco-exclamó Luna mientras tomaba su mano y la guiaba a las pequeñas sillas de una mesa de té

-¿tan obvia soy?-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa tensa

-Has cambiado-dijo Luna pensativa-se ve en ti,se refleja y tu cara o tus sonrisas son idénticas a las de cuando salías con Charlie-Luna la miro a los ojos ,como examinandola y continuo-Pero ala vez diferentes,con el parece que vez algo más,algo nuevo y diferente .

-Lo es-susurro Hermione-Luna debes prometerme que no diras nada ...que no lo

-Lo prometo-dijo Luna-vamos dime,no puede ser tan...

-Estoy embarazada-corto Hermione

Los ojos de Luna Lovegood siempre habían sido grandes y misteriosos ,pero en este momento estaban llenos de sorpresa y ala vez temor

-¿Embarazada?-replico luna-Hermione...

-Lo se Luna-exclamó hermione mientras se levantaba de la cama y recorría nerviosamente la habitación-es ...complicado..es malo ...es

-Maravillosos-dijo Luna mirando un punto vacío-simplemente maravilloso-Luna se levanto y abrazo a su amiga-es hermoso Hermione y nada de lo que pase lo cambiara ,ni el pasado y ni el futuro.

-Luna...pero

-No Hermione-dijo Luna poniendo un dedo en los labios de la chica que ,cada vez estaba mas pálida-ahora debemos pensar en el futuro como algo hermoso,un ser viene en camino y no permitiremos que llegue en un mal momento,no pensaremos que su existencia es mala e inadecuada ,el es lo que es y Draco lo amara.

-¿Y si lo odia?-comenzó Hermione mientras lágrimas rebeldes se escapaban de sus ojos-Charlie me abandono,¿que tal si Draco...

-Draco no es Charlie-dijo Luna-es mejor ,es diferente y el lo amara y protejera.

-¿Chicas?-exclamo una voz femenina que caminaba por el pasillo

-Ahora-exclamo Luna-se lo diras cuanto antes y se irán,no creo que tu prometido quiera ir a buscar un escándalo y menos tu padre

-Pero..-dijo Hermione-

-¿Lo amas?-cuestiono luna mientras la voz de lo que habían identificado como Emily se acercaba mas y mas

-Si-contestó Hermione inmediatamente

-Entonces asunto arreglado-dijo Luna sonriente

-Chicas-exclamó Emily mientras entraba a la habitación ,ella no se percato de cómo Hermione se limpiaba discretamente las lagrimas-¿interrumpo?-cuestiono Emily al ver el ambiente serio

-Para nada -dijo luna-solo unos detalles del vestido de Hermione

-Oh bueno-dijo Emily-vamos ,las esperan ya estoy harta de Blaise Luna,lleva horas preguntando por ti-exclamo mientras tomaba la mano de una sonrojada Luna-Hermione,vamos

-Claro-dijo la chica mas controlada-

Las chicas salieron de la habitación rápidamente y caminaron por el pasillo hasta dejarlo como antes, oscuro y vacio hasta que una figura alta y fornida se acerco ala habitacion y entro.

Charlie Weasley entro ala fina habitación de huéspedes donde Hermione se alojaba y fue directamente hacia su objetivo:el escritorio,en el había un pequeño cajón brocado en plata ,al abrirlo encontró lo que buscaba. Era un pequeño cuaderno verde ,era un diario

 **...**

Un baile se desarrollaba con suma soltura en el piso de abajo ,grupos de grandes damas con sus voluminosos y finos vestidos paseaban por el gran salón de estilo Victoriano,después de todo era un gran día para todos los parientes y conocidos de la familia Potter.

Emily Potter y Ron Weasley se comprometieron en matrimonio y en la crema y nata de Inglaterra no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera eso.

Como en toda fiesta de aristócratas estirados,las grandes damas chillaban entre sí mientras criticaban con las miradas la decoración y otras cosas , Pero en el otro lado del salón una joven de grandes rizos castaños hablaba alegremente con una joven pelinegra y una pelirroja.

-¿Pansy,pero que dices?-cuestión o Ginny nerviosa-estas comprometida, irte con George es...

-¿Malo?,¿peligroso? o ¿absurdo?-exclamó Pansy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-lo se Ginny,pero lo amo y no voy a casarme con ese vejete lleno de verrugas ,por más duque que sea...prefiero la muerte o el amor en este caso.

En tanto Ginny trataba de asimilar el plan de Pansy ,en los pasillos del segundo piso un joven rubio se despedía de una mujer rubia y madura ,en la mano tenia un pequeña cajita negra forrada de terciopelo,estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que una mirada nada benévola se cierne sobre el.

-Tu debes ser Draco Malfoy-dijo Charlie acercándose mientras lo observaba de arriba a abajo

-El mismo-contesto Draco cortésmente mientras guardaba una pequeña cajita negra en su bolsillo

-Es un placer-dijo Charlie con sonrisa burlona-si no es una mala intromisión,¿eso era un anillo?

-Lo es-dijo Draco -es para la que sera mi esposa

\- ¿Mademoiselle Astoria?-Cuestiono Charlie

-No-corto Draco extrañado -otra joven

-Y esa joven-comenzó Charlie mientras daba vueltas en círculos alrededor de Draco-¿Es Hermione Granger? sabes ,no puedo permitir que hagas eso, ella primero perteneció y pertenece a mi sobre todas las cosas-siseo Charlie burlonamente-la conozco de pies a cabeza-dijo juguetonamente

Draco al escuchar esto se fue contra el a golpes sin importarle que estuvieran en un grande (y concurrido pasillo,aunque claro en ese tiempo estaba solo)Charlie al ser mas fornido y atlético los detuvo sin problemas ,lo arrincono contra la pared y tomo su cuello,Draco trataba de luchar contra la fuerza de este y consiguió zafarse y darle unos cuantos golpes en el rostro.

-Te recomiendo que recuperes un poco de tu dignidad y te vayas-dijo Charlie arreglándose el traje y observando a un Draco que estaba sangrando por la nariz -

-¿Por que mierda haria eso?-dijo Draco-¿porque debería creerte?,Hermione jamas

-Jamás te diría la verdad, ¿acaso no lo entiendes Malfoy? Ella me pertenece y pertenecerá-dijo Charlie abriendo su saco y sacando unos papeles arrugados-si no observa-exclamo mientras le arrojaba los papeles en la cara- este es su amor plasmado en papel, solo te utiliza para deshacerse de Harry ,después de todo ¿quién querría casarse con una mujer ya ...usada?.

 **...**

-Un diario es un artefacto de doble función Wilson-dijo Ron serio-ella tenía uno y Charlie sacó unos poemas que ella le había escrito a el ... por eso es que las letras coinciden.

-Después de eso anunciaron el compromiso de Hermione y Harry y simplemente el estallo-exclamo Emily-Draco siempre fue una persona solitaria,claro hasta que conoció a Harry y a los demá costaba fiarse de la gente ,ya que siempre se le acercaban con dobles dia el cambio...

-¿En que sentido?-dijo Wilson

-Ese día se convirtió en el Gran Malfoy que conocemos

Y eso fue lo que pasó-concluyó Emily

-Eso no resuelve nada -dijo Wilson-solo hemos hablado acerca de su separación , pero la desaparición de Hermione ,Theodore y Draco aún es inconclusa y más cuando me ha dicho que existe un niño de los medio

-No es niño -exclamó Ron -es una niña

-Lo se señor wilson-corto Emily-se que aun falta mucho por contar pero hoy no y menos aquí, creo necesario que lo hagamos en mi mansión mañana por la tarde ,¿le parece?-cuestiono Emily

-Entiendo ,ha esa hora será-contestó Wilson

Wilson salió de la cafetería dejando a los jóvenes esposos bastante tensos,el mismo decido que era mejor que el proceso se llevará de forma lenta y precisa además esa no era la única consulta que tenía

* * *

 **Malfoy Manor**

En un hermoso salón un hombre de edad ya madura esperaba con paciencia a la señora , el no se consideraba una persona impaciente,creía que la impaciencia era una señal obvia de debilidad e infantilidad. Como la señora tardaba el se levantó y observó por la ventana el hermoso jardín que se presentaba ante sus ojos,era seductor sin duda e invitaba a internarse en el y apreciar su extensa variedad de plantas .

Y aunque ese hermoso paisaje lo invitara a relajarse el mismo no podía. Ahora ya no sabía con que trabaja,en un principio ella fue a su despacho a convencerlo ,a convencerlo de hacerse pasar por un psiquiatra para tratar a uno de los personajes más ricos de la ciudad .El en todos sus años de trabajo jamas había escuchado una historia asi y en el pasado menos la hubiera creído.

Ese día Narcissa Malfoy fue a rogarle que lo hiciera y aunque el de negaba rotundamente a el trabajo ,simplemente en determinado momento cedió ya que no podía soportar ver a una madre sufrir y menos de la manera que aquella madre llena de joyas y ropas costosas lo hacía .Pero lo que aún le quitaba el pensamiento era el porque ella había ido a el. Charles Wilson era un oficial retirado que a veces la hacia de detective privado y por más que este trato de averiguar como ella había llegado ese día lluvioso a su despacho,simplemente no lo logró y por el momento lo ignoro. El testimonio que Emily Potter le ha dado le hizo pensar que quizá trabajaba para el bando equivocado.

Mientras este estaba sumido en sus pensamientos ,Narcissa Malfoy entró a la estancia. Su hermoso rostro tenía signos aún visibles de tristeza , una tristeza que ni las más grandes joyas podrían curar.

-Wilson-espeto Narcissa cortésmente-espero que este disfrutando de la vista,los jardines son mi delirio y técnicamente lo único que hago bien.

-Eso lo dudo- dijo Wilson para sí mismo

-¿Disculpa?dijiste algo?-cuestiono Narcissa mientras se acercaba

-¿Porque me contrato?-soltó Wilson de repente-sólo soy un oficial retirado que la hace de detective,antes de usted yo sólo investigaba monerías y esto...es más

-Te contraté porque te recomendaron a mi Charles-dijo Narcissa tranquilamente-yo no salgo mucho ,así que simplemente no supe a quien acudir

-¿Quien?,quien le dijo que fuera conmigo-exclamó Wilson aún dándole la espalda

-No lo se...-susurró Narcissa-su tarjeta simplemente apareció en mi mesa un día que fui a comer a un restaurante con Lily Potter,ambas nos encontrábamos en busca de ayuda y cuando pedimos la cuenta su tarjeta estaba entre la factura y con ella ...una perla.

* * *

 **Theodore Nott.**

Desde hace generaciones mi familia vive en Inglaterra (con algunas temporadas en Alemania),eso no impide que seamos perfectos representantes de nuestro linaje y eso a mi simplemente me fastidia.

Ese día ,el día en que pasó todo yo fui libre y me lleve conmigo ala más grande perla del tesoro.

Ahora la veo dormir apaciblemente en nuestra gran cama ,esa cama que ha sido testigo de miles de noches en las que nos entregamos el uno al otro.

Pero ahora en vez de estar sobre ella ,la observó .Respira lentamente y su pecho lo delata ,sus cabellos castaños adornan toda la cama y a su lado unos mechones rubios sobresaltan.

Mis dos perlas.

Hermione, mi hijo y mi hija...

Ellos lo son , no importa lo pasado. Los tres son mios

* * *

 **El.**

En un muelle un hombre mira embelesado el mar,pero su mirada se centra en el apagado y mugriento faro del otro lado del pequeño trecho que separa a las dos grandes residencias,atrás de el se alza un abandonado castillo costero,es hermoso e imponente.

Pero a el eso le trae sin cuidado,el está recordando y planeando.

Planteando su regreso.

* * *

 **Zabini Mannor**

Un niñito corre a través del oscuro pasillo de la mansión familiar, está asustado por su más reciente pesadilla y como todo infante sabe exactamente a donde ir, detiene en su destino:

Una puerta enorme de nogal y la abre con cuidado observando como sus padres hablan preocupados, su madre sostiene entre sus manos un papel arrugado y al verlo inmediatamente callan.

-¿Amor mío que pasa?-exclamó Luna Lovegood mientras corría hacia su hijo y lo levantaba en brazos

-Los monstruos mamá-replicó Alexander Zabini

-¿Y qué te han hecho está vez los hijos de...

-¡Blaise!-reclama Luna sonrojada-

-Bien, bien -exclamó Blaise divertido -vamos hijo ven-dijo Blaise mientras Luna le pasaba al niño -¿Y Moon?-cuestionó Luna

-Dormida mami-dijo Alexander-pase a su habitación a ver que no se le acercarán y luego vine aquí.

-¿Qué tal si vamos por ella campeón?-exclamo Blaise con una gran sonrisa mientras salía con el de la habitación

Al verlos partir Luna releyó la carta, estaba temblando y eso ocasionó que una pequeña perla se le cayera de la mano

* * *

 **Mansión Parkinson-Weasley**

 **Norte de Dinamarca.**

-¡Llame a Madame Pansy de inmediato!-exclamo George Weasley nerviosamente a su mucama Natalia

-Sí señor-dijo La mucama mientras partía rápidamente hacia la habitación de su joven ama

El camino era algo largo y la chica tuvo que recurrir a un pazadizo secreto para cumplir con su tarea.

-Madame-llamo la joven-

-Pasa Nat-contesto la mujer de cabellos negros y largos, estaba parada en frente de un mueble con un gran espejo cepillando el cabello de su hija tiernamente. Atras habia quedado la joven altanera y delgaducha. Oh si, Pansy parkinson ya era toda una mujer con una pequeña niña pelirroja que estaba siendo peinada delicadamente por ella misma.

-¿Que pasa Nat?,¿habeis visto un muerto?-exclamo Pansy burlonamente al ver el rostro de la chica

-No Madame -replico la joven-el señor la llama,esta nervioso y dice que es urgente

Pansy al escuchar eso se detiene abruptamente y deja de peinar a la niña que ahora está sumamente confundida. Emma Elizabeth Weasley-Parkinson era idéntica a su madre en carácter, para ella el gen Weasley no había sido suficiente, en práctica era como su madre, bondadosa, pero sabía bien lo que quería y ahora quería la atención de su madre.

-Ire de inmediato-contesto Pansy tras una larga pausa-cariño-comenzo dirigiéndose a la niña -Nat te peinara e iremos con papa al jardín en un rato ,por ahora ire a hablar con el

-Si mama-replico Emma, ella sabia que a su madre jamas podría conquistarla con aquellos engaños y encantos engañosos,después de todo el maestro tarda en ser superado por el alumno.

Pansy salio de la habitacion despues de comprobar que Emma había accedido a ser peinada por Natalia y fue inmediatamente al despacho de su esposo . Inmediatamente al abrir la puerta observo como su marido leía una carta y movía nerviosamente en su mano un pequeño objeto redondo.

-Pansy-exclamo George al percatarse de la presencia de su esposa- Toma, leela

Pansy tomo el pequeño pedazo de papel y leyó solo una pequeña frase ,una frase escrita con rapidez.

 _Volveré_

* * *

 **Mansion Greengrass-Longbottom**

El ambiente era sumamente primaveral y armonioso. En una esquina del kiosko que (Neville Longbottom mando a fabricar para Astoria) ambos leian comodamente sin estaba recostada en las piernas de su esposo mientras leia un material de Jane Austen, llevaba puesto un ligero vestido verde y no llevaba vestia unos pantalones marrones con una camisa semidesbotonada blanca, ambos leian tranquilamente hasta que su secretario llego

-¿Que pasa Artie?-cuestiono Neville acariciando el voluminoso cabello de Astoria mientras leia su ejemplar de "El viaje al centro de la tierra"

-Una carta señor-respondio Arti tendiendole la carta ya abierta

Neville lo miro de reojo ironicamante, aparto su ejemplar y la tomo mientras comentaba con tono sarcastico:

-¿Algun dia las abrire yo?-espeto

-Con esta tuve que tener especial cuidado-replico Artie- le sugiero que la lea con tranquilidad

-¿Pasa algo malo?-cuestiono Astoria de golpe

-Debe ser algo de mi padre-comento Neville con tono amargo, sin mirar mas haya del sobre maltratado le tendio la carta a Astoria.

Astoria era la unica persona que podia mediar la relacion padre e hijo , se preparo para leer una lista de deberes o de reprimendas.

Pero no lo siguiente.

-Tori-dijo Neville nervioso al ver como el color de Astoria cambiaba subitamente -¿qué pasa?, ¿que es ese papel?

Astoria nerviosamente se la tendió

Neville leyó rápidamente la misiva y supo de inmediato la razón de la preocupación de su esposa.

El la miro totalmente pasmado y automáticamente se acercó a abrazarla, quería tranquilizarla y que supiera que el la protegía

-Es imposible-susurro Neville-él está muerto-añadió mientras acariciaba el cabello de su esposa

-De eso no podemos estar seguros Neville- replico Astoria

* * *

 **Mansión Greengrass-Weasley**

Astoria y Neville tardaron poco en decidir ir a la casa de sus familiares mas cercanos. Daphne y Fred eran los mas cercanos a ellos, sabian que necesitarian hablar tarde o temprano ya que al final el resultado de ese verano de 1928 no afecto solo a Hermione o Emily.

Daphne penso que su visita era una de esas sorpresas tipicas de su hermana, eso fue hasta que recibio el frio y maltratado papel que su hermana habia recibido y la situacion de volvio mas radical cuando Fred y Daphne recibieron el propio unos dias despues

-¡Es imposible Fred!-replico una mujer nerviosa-El ...Esta muerto... Lo vimos... El

Astoria miraba lastimeramente a su hermana mientras Neville le apretaba la mano firmemente.

-Daphne si puede ser, y vendrá por lo que le pertenece ,vendrá a buscar explicaciones y las merece.

-¿Que pasara con Sofía?, si nos sucede algo ella-exclamo Daphne al borde de las lagrimas ,George se acerco y la abrazo

-No nos hará daño a nosotros, no... sino a los culpables, a los que hicieron este mar de confusiones.

* * *

 **Mansión Potter -Weasley**

Mientras Ginny Potter se preparaba para dormir su mayordomo entro con una pequeña bandeja de plata ,en ella había un sobre acompanado por un pañuelo ,este parecía que ocultaba algo pequeño y redondo.

-Acaba de llegar señora-exclamo el mayordomo cortesmente-la dejo-hizo una reverencia y se fue

Ginny continuo preparando la cama para recostarse cuando el brillo de ese pañuelo le llamo la atencion.

Curiosa la abrió y encontró una pequena perla y una frase ,pero para ella era mas ,mucho mas

 _Voy por ti_

* * *

 **Hermione**

Sueño que estoy de nuevo en ese lugar, en ese sombrío y húmedo lugar. Siento de nuevo los dolores del parto, a mi lado Theodore me sostiene de la mano y me da ánimos para pujar, pero no puedo más y cuando siento que voy a desmayarme escucho un llanto y me lo traen. Es un bebe, mi bebe, es tan pequeño y puro su carita esta roja por el llanto. Rose de inmediato se acerca a mí y lo mira con admiración…oh dios ambos se parecen tanto, el y Rose son hijos del mismo hombre y del mismo error, son mis dos luciérnagas en el oscuro camino que tránsito.

Mientras lo admiro llega Theodore y me lo pide, tengo que descansar según él y hace que Rose se entretenga en otras cosas mientras yo estoy tumbada en la cama y lo espero.

Aparece al cabo de un tiempo, él pobre parece agotado, su antes impecable camisa gris esta remangada y manchada de mi sangre. Pero sus hermosos ojos azules me dan ánimos y me dice:

-¿Y cómo se llamara?,¿has pensado en algún nombre?-exclama mientras se sienta en el borde del camastro

-No lo se-digo lentamente-quería que se llamara como el. Incluso el mismo tenía planeado un nombre, pero ahora…

Lo digo con furia. Una furia mal disimulada que Theodore observa, el ve como aprieto el puno y trato de evitar llorar de nuevo.

-Bueno-dijo Theo Tranquilizadoramente-existen otros nombres para un niño

-¿Qué sugieres?-pregunto mientras agacho la cabeza y jugueteo con las sabanas

-Orión-dijo Theo –sería adecuado ¿no crees?, después de todo es mi ahijado-exclamo petulantemente

-Cierto-replico pensativa-Orión….Orión Theodore Granger.

...

Hermione desperto como siempre, algo inquieta y sudorosa. Se levanto tranquilamente y despues de recuperar un poco el sentido observo con atención a su pequeña familia, dos niños rubios y un hombre de cabellos tan desordenados como los de ella están acostados en una pequeña cama, aunque parecen apretados en ella una sonrisa cómplice adorna sus caras. Hermione no podía evitar sonreír ante aquel espectáculo y tampoco podía evitar preguntarse qué hubiera pasado si aquel hombre en su cama, aquel hombre con el que estaba casada no fuera Theodore Nott.

* * *

 **Weasley Manor**

-Hace días que no desea ver a nadie-susurro nerviosa la mucama

-Está muy nerviosa y no quiere comer-corrobora otra doncella-es como si tuviera miedo de hasta su propia sombra

-¿Abuela?-exclamo alegremente un pequeño niño de ojos verdes y de cabello castaño

-¡Aquí amor!-exclamo Molly Weasley

El niño fue corriendo hasta los brazos de su abuela y se abrazaron efusivamente, el pequeño James miraba por encima de su hombro como las mucamas lo observaban tristes, casi con lastima.

-¿Has venido a ver a mama?,¿volverás a partir a París?-pregunto el niño esperanzado, él sabía que su abuela podría sacar a su madre de su encierro

-He venido a verte a ti-replico Molly -¿Qué te parece si vamos por un helado?

-¡Si¡-respondió el niño mientras saltaba felizmente

-Bien-contesto Molly-ve por un abrigo, yo daré instrucciones a los criados

Mientras Molly veía como su nieto subía las escaleras de la que antes era su residencia principal pensaba en su hija, pensaba que tal vez el mal de Harry la había afectado demasiado. Después de todo ella misma necesito ayuda después de la muerte de Arthur, ahora se preguntaba si había sido buena idea haber sugerido la separación de ambos.

-¿Y qué más?-cuestiono preocupada

-Susurra-explico el mayordomo-y escribe en un cuaderno frenéticamente

-¿Qué susurra?-cuestiono Molly

Los criados se miraron el entre ellos y una mucama respondió

-¿Por qué lo hice?, el vendrá y ¿Porque te escuche?.

-¿Abuela?-exclamo James mientras bajaba las escaleras-¿qué pasa?-cuestiono el infante al ver la cara de preocupación de su abuela

-Nada cariño-dijo Molly-ven vamos por un rico helado-exclamo alegremente mientras salían por la gran puerta, dejando a su hija adentro, dejando la última oportunidad para verla

Con vida.

* * *

 **Ron Weasley**

No se cómo paso, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos nos vimos involucrados en ello y ahora esto….¿para qué nos envía esto?,¿Qué trata de hacer?. Ahora me dirijo con Emily a encontrarnos con la única persona que puede ayudarnos a saber que rayos esta pasando.

Las calles están todavía húmedas por la más reciente lluvia, Emily se estruja contra mi pecho y continuamos caminando hasta que nos encontramos con una vieja cafeterí interior no es diferente al exterior, es vieja y técnicamente todo está hecho para parecer un refugio de caza viejo y medianamente grande.

Nos acercamos a las mesas y la comenzamos a buscar con la mirada. Nuestra mirada se topo con unas sombra sentada en una pequeña mesa del fondo.

-Wilson estamos dispuestos a colaborar,pero nosotros no somos los únicos que estuvieron presentes-dijo Emily mientras tomaban asiento

-Lo se madame-dijo Wilson-pero ¿que los hizo cambiar de opinión?

Nos miramos un largo rato y le dijimos.

-Nos contactó ,el nos contacto y volverá-dije discretamente

-Entiendo-dijo Wilson-Señores ,¿porque confían en mi?,¿ustedes saben perfectamente para quien trabajo? y usted-dijo señalando a Emily-al principio simplemente se negaba a cooperar

-No lo hacemos-digo tranquilamente-pero ambos (por ahora) tenemos el mismo propósito: Acabar con esto de una buena vez-enfatizo

Wilson nos observo un largo rato y replico:

-A partir de ahora necesito sinceridad de ambos y cooperación absoluta-recalco mirando a Emily- A mi cliente le he pedido lo mismo, entonces ¿aceptan?

-Bien-dijimos al mismo tiempo

-De acuerdo,ahora necesito que me digan la historia por completo, ¿que paso en el verano de 1923?, ¿como se reencontraron con Draco Malfoy?

-No encontramos a Draco Malfoy-dijo Emily- Encontramos aun ser diferente ,el nos encontro ,o mas bien a ella y deseaba venganza.

* * *

 _ **(Pista recomendada: "I Only Have Eyes for You" , The Flamingos)**_

 **Weasley Manor.**

Ginny Weasley se levantó ese día totalmente despreocupada, se sirvió te, comió y se vistió. Al medio día procedía a tomar una pequeña siesta y al despertar ordenó que le trajeran sus vestidos y joyas más finas. Después de mucha deliberación escogió un vestido color escarlata y unos enormes rubís que lo acompañarían. Con un gesto despidió a sus mucamas, estas la veían más tranquila y aliviadas se retiraron a sus labores cotidianas. Pero eso no era del todo cierto, Ginny había aceptado su castigo y quería hacerlo con sus mejores galas. Ella sabía perfectamente que el vendría por ella ,así que simplemente se tendió en la gran cama y se durmió.

Rato después se levantó y se dirigió a la gran ventana ,en su mano tenía una pequeña fotografí escuchar algo de musica y sin mas encendio la radio a la azar.

La cancion "I Only Have Eyes for You" de "The Flamingos" sonaba en la radio, era una balada suave que ella misma disfruto de de lado la fotografia y comenzo a moverse con la musica.

Al lado de la radio un cenicero guardaba un viejo y grueso puro que Ginny tomo,busco con la mirada ,mientras agitaba su enorme vestido rojo al ritmo de la musica, una vela. La encontro y lo encendio rapidamente aspirando la nicotina con una bella sonrisa

Fue en ese momento, en el momento en el que el humo rozaba sus labios, cuando lo volvió a sentir. Sintió su aroma y su sombra detrás de ella.

\- ¿Ya has venido por mi?-susurro Ginny dándole la espalda

-Sabías que pasaría ¿no es así?-exclamó aquel desconocido en tanto se acercaba a ella.

-Si-contesto-de cierta forma siempre lo supe, por cierto ¿te la llevarás a ella igual?

-Cada quien tendrá lo que se merece Ginny –contesto el serenamente

-Ella te engaño...-dijo Ginny, haciendo su último acto en la tierra de los vivos, se acercó a su escritorio y tomó un viejo y arrugado periódico. Con cuidado se lo entrego -Esta con Nott-dijo Ginny sonriente ,era una sonrisa petulante como de un niño pequeño y malvado.

-Y tu sin Potter-replicó el tranquilamente mientras miraba como si nada la primera plana, en ella Hermione estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco, sus ojos antes tristes eran felices y a su lado Theodore estaba radiante mirando a su joven esposa .En un rincón de la foto se apreciaba a una pequeña de cabellos rubios y ojos grises, estaba riendo y jugando en tanto arrogaba a los jóvenes novios unos pétalos de rosa.

-¿Es cierto que está medio muerto?, ¿o es simplemente el chismorreo de todo Londres?-replico el cuándo termino de examinar la fotografía

-Tu no sabes nada-espeto Ginny furiosa-el enfermo por tu culpa ,por la culpa de Theo, por la culpa de Hermione y esa bastarda. Todo fue su culpa, de George ,de Fred de sus estúpidas mujeres y en especial de Emily y Ron. Lo oscurecieron y me lo quitaron para siempre

-Jamás lo tuviste Ginny-exclamó el joven hombre mientras se quitaba la gabardina-tal vez en ese verano, pero simplemente cuando se fue a Nueva York...lo perdiste

-Mientes-Dijo Ginny tirando el puro al suelo y enfrentandolo- eres un mentiroso, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás. El se caso conmigo por amor, por...

Las lagrimas comenzaban a invadir las mejillas de Ginny, su rimel comenzaba a manchar copiosamente su rostro y simplemente... la musica no paraba.

\- Se casó contigo-comenzó el hombre mientras se sentaba tranquilamente en un sofá-porque ella lo rechazó y bueno Hermione nunca fue la opción número 2.

-Pansy jamás fue ...

-Pansy -dijo el hombre, un hombre rubio y aún joven- siempre fue una opción, pero George y tu...

-George...¿George?-exclamó Ginny maniáticamente divertida -un peón, al igual que todos a mi parecer

El joven observó seriamente durante un rato. El silencio era tenso y Ginny combativa con el, una pelea de miradas claro está.

-¿Y bien ?-corto Ginny

-Oh eso-exclamó el tranquilamente en tanto le mostraba una pequeña jeringa -ya lo he hecho ,cuando estabas dormida -dijo el divertido-me gustas más dormida, te vez más...humana

-Gracias-dijo Ginny en un susurro

-¿Gracias?-replicó el confundido

-Me has liberado-dijo Ginny mientras se redirigía a su gran cama-ahora sólo ustedes cargarán con esto.

-¿Te refieres a la carga de mi muerte?-cuestionó el

-No-dijo ella tapándose-me refiero a su muerte, ala de mi padre...ya no sentiré...ya no sentiré culpa.

Draco Malfoy en ese momento de pregunto si le había hecho un favor, pero al verla en ese estado de miserabilidad, al verla temblando y escribiendo frenéticamente lo vio. Vio que Ginebra Weasley ya había tenido su castigo, un castigo que duró 4 años.

No era el castigo por lo que le hizo a él.

Era el castigo de matar a su propio padre.

Y en una mañana tranquila y nublada de Londres ,Molly Weasley descubrió con terror el cuerpo de su hija, muerto a inerte.

Pero con paz, una paz completa.

* * *

 **Nott House.**

-¡Mami!-exclamó alegremente una pequeña rubia de 8 años

-Rosie -dijo Hermione -¿Que pasa?

-¿Dónde está papi?-cuestionó Rose.

-Aquí estoy-corto Theodore Nott mientras la niña se le acercaba -¿qué pasa?

-Nana Cho me ha dado esto-dijo la niña apretándose un sobre contra su pequeño pecho -dijo que lo ha recibido de un hombre y me pidió que se los trajera

-¿Un hombre?-dijo Hermione-¿ tu viste al el hombre?

-No-contesto la niña -sólo Nana Cho

Rose le tendió el sobre a su madre, Hermione lo abrió rápidamente y comenzó a leer. Segundos después una cara de preocupación se cernía sobre su rostro.

-¡Cho!-exclamó Theo al ver la cara de su esposa-llévate a Rose-dijo el castaño mientras la niña protestaba.

-¿Que pasa Mione?-cuestiono Theodore preocupado

-Theo...

Después de tranquilizar Theodore leyó la carta escrita con fina letra,como si de una invitación se tratara y entonces lo supo:

Era el

 _Hermione._

 _Te vez hermosa._

 _Te vez hermosa con ese vestido azul y esas perlas que cuelgan de tu fino cuello, es una lástima que en algún momento tenga que cortarlo._

 _Te vez hermosa sentada en aquel sillón de cuero leyendo, tú leyendo, ese es tu único vicio y eso siempre lo he sabido. Veo a Rose jugando en el salón y llamando tu atención y Theo interviene para jugar con ella y a ti darte algo de tranquilidad._

 _Lástima que tendré que matarlo al igualmente._

 _En cuanto a mi Rose...mi Rose._

 _A ella le depara mi compañía únicamente._

 _Ah ...Orión ¿creías que no sabía de su existencia? , querida yo lo se todo y se que en estos momentos debes de estar llorando, llorando de terror y miedo con el a tu lado, abrazándose y consolándose mutuamente._

 _Lástima que la muerte sea algo difícil de consolar_

* * *

-Bien Emily continuaremos-dijo Wilson tranquilamente-Comienza por el primer día de ese verano.

-De acuerdo -dijo Emily-todo comenzó ...

 **Verano.**

 **(principios de Junio de 1923)**

 _-"La ciudad retumbaba con esa brillantez típica de Nueva York , era una ciudad que invitaba a brillar en todas las formas posibles,el esplendor de aquella época era glamoroso y pomposo con mujeres hermosas bailando día y noche y fiestas interminables en hermosas mansiones._

 _La ciudad era un mar de progreso y construcción constante. Si, ahora que lo pienso era como una mujer vistiéndose y arreglándose para ir a una gala. Nueva York iba directo a la gala de la vida._

 _Harry y Hermione vivían a las afueras de la ciudad en una hermosa mansión que estaba ubicada en una de las pequeñas islas que existen al rededor de la ciudad._

 _En ese lugar la hija de Hermione y Draco era criada como una Potter legítima. Ante toda la ciudad ella era Rose Potter ,aunque claro ante Inglaterra era ella una niña inexistente. El secreto de su nacimiento era celosamente guardado y en las visitas periódicas a Inglaterra Rose se quedaba en América al cuidado de su nana. Hermione y Harry evitaban como podían la cuestión de su matrimonio,pero eso no podía ser...no para siempre._

 _Fue en ese verano, aún lo recuerdo como uno de los más calurosos que halla vivido. Yo y Ron llegamos a la ciudad por la isla Ellis."_

-!Milly!-dijo Harry mientras agitaba su mano con entusiasmo,a su lado Hermione miraba alegremente ala joven pareja que bajaba de aquel gigantesco barco y se preguntaba si la situación de la pareja había cambiado. Desde su matrimonio (yacía 4 años) se sabía que ambos no se llevaban en lo absoluto ,los dos habían acordado por la paz llevar vidas separadas en todo momento (incluso en el hogar, separando la nueva Weasley-Potter Manor en dos).

Eso no le hizo ninguna gracia a las patriarcas de ambas familias (que se habían esmerado en la decoración y construcción de aquella colosal residencia) así que tras mucho insistir (y tras la evidente falta de un heredero por parte de Ron y Emily) ambas familias decidieron enviarlos juntos de vacaciones y en resumen a obligarlos a estar juntos .Tanto Harry como Hermione se preguntaban si eso era buena idea ya que era bien conocido (por toda la familia) que ambos no podían estar en la misma habitación mas de 5 minutos sin discutir o lanzándose miradas de odio mal disimulado.

-¡Hermione!-exclamó Emily alegremente mientras empujaba a un Ron evidentemente cansado y algo desorientado-me alegra verte-dijo mientras la abrazaba

-¡A mi también hermanita!-dijo Harry fingidamente ofendido

-¡Ah sí! lo siento ,me emocioné - dijo Emily simpaticamente mientras lo abrazaba-los extrañe a ambos ¿y...Rose?-cuestióno Emily mirando a los lados

-Esta en casa-dijo Harry- pensábamos que traerias algunos sirvientes y ya sabes... que sería peligroso para ella.

-No los trajimos por eso-dijo Ron acercándose a la pareja (después de dar órdenes respecto al equipaje) y comenzo abranzar a cada uno-temimos por Rosie-concluyó el.

-Bien vamos a casa,por hoy odio los barcos-concluyó Emily mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione y se adelantaba a los chicos.

Ron al verla hizo una mueca de fastidio y exclamó:

-Sabes , lo siento por ti, pero simplemente detesto a tu hermana-dijo el amargamente-¿como se supone que aprendamos a llevarnos si ella me evade deliberadamente y además mete a sus "amigos" en su parte de la mansión?.

-¿Estas celoso?-pregunto Harry perplejo mientras comenzaba a avanzar entre el gentio -si no la amas no veo el problema, no es como si tu no hicieras...ya sabes...eso -concluyo Harry tranquilamente mientras esquivaba a una robusta mujer

-Bueno... pero jamás las llevo a casa y cuando llego escucho como se ríe y en mas de una ocasión la he visto pasearse con ellos en el jardín,los exhibe ante todo Londres-replico Ron molesto tratando de esquivar a un grupo de chicas

-Ron si los exhibiera ante todo Londres mama ya lo sabría, y tu sabes que mi madre no es una mujer paciente con esas cosas. Solo traten de llevarse bien hasta el punto de conseguir un hijo y luego ellas les dejaran en paz-concluyó Harry míentras trataba de ubicar a el coche y a las chicas

-No es fácil- comento Ron cansado y algo sudoroso-no desde el principio- añadió- sabes en la noche de bodas ella simplemente se acostó y se durmió ¡En mis narices!. Simplemente meses después ella llegó a mi despacho y sugirió dividir la mansion.

-¿Y porque aceptaste?-pregunto Harry observando el muelle en busca de Emily y Hermione

-Estaba cansado de que me ignorara y de vivir con una especie de fantasma-dijo Ron colocandose al lado de Harry -aveces siento que me mira como si yo fuera el responsable de nuestro matrimonio.

-Ninguno lo fue-dijo Harry caminando lentamente junto a el -ninguno de nosotros somos responsables de esas estúpidas alianzas.

-Hablando de alianzas,como va...ya sabes, ¿como va todo con Hermione?-dijo Ron

-No nos enamoraremos Ron-corto Harry-a ella yo la quiero como amiga y a Rose como una hija, pero no siento...

-Hermano-dijo Ron deteniéndose abruptamente-mi hermana ya hizo su vida en París (hasta donde yo se) y tu llevas más de 4 años viviendo con Hermione, ¿que más da?,ellos los abandonaron a su suerte y ustedes necesitan ser felices.

-Hermione es...-comenzó Harry

-Tu esposa casi en toda regla-corto Ron-sólo falta...ya sabes-comenzó el picaramente -La firma.

Harry estaba apunto de responderle cuando una impaciente Emily los llamo:

-¡Vamos perezosos! -exclamó sonriente-quiero ver la costa desde esa gran casa

En ese momento Ron la miro como lo había hecho muchas veces...confundido y extrañamente cómodo de su presencia y Harry noto como en los ojos de su amigo aparecía una pequeña luz cuando veía a esa osada chica bailar junto con Hermione y contarle ilusionada las mil y un historias acerca de los bailes de la sociedad de Londres. No sólo Harry lo noto , el y Hermione se miraron con complicidad y decidieron que ese verano tendría muchos propósitos.

Y vaya que los tuvo.

* * *

 **Harry.**

 **(Presente, Febrero de 1927)**

 _"Demonios ...¿qué es ese olor?,y esa luz tan...tan fuerte,espera,¿estoy muerto?._

 _No,no lo estoy escucho voces.._

 _Es ¿Emily?"_

-¿Despertará?-cuestionó Emily preocupada.

\- Si su cuerpo lo permite y tiene las suficientes fuerzas...puede-comentó el doctor un tanto incomodo.

Después de un diálogo cortes el doctor dejó a Emily con Harry y esta lo observó.

Emily miro a su hermano con tristeza y por primera vez en 4 años sentía que el mal asechaba de nuevo...Ginny no murió por accidente o por una casualidad y al ver esa perla, al ver esa señal ,ella lo entendió.

El los estaba cazando.

-Harry...no se como decirte esto...no se si decírtelo pero... bueno no se si me escuchas o si estés con ella oh...oh Dios no lo se...Ginny ella ... Murió ,ayer Harry. Asi que si vas a despertar y mover tu helado trasero de esta cama es momento que lo hagas...por favor Harry ,James está conmigo y lo cuidaré por ti..

Nada pasó ,Harry Potter situó tendido en esa cama frío a inerte ,pero según los doctores con vida ...muy poca vida.

* * *

 **Relato de Emily a Wilson**

 **1923**

Terrenos de Potter Manor.

Mansión de invitados

-¿Y bien como lo llevan?-pregunto Hermione cuidadosamente

-¿Cómo llevamos que?-replicó Emily fingidamente despreocupada mientras deshacía la maleta y colgaba en el gran y lujoso armario un hermoso vestido color lila.

-El matrimonio-continuo Hermione en tanto se sentaba en el borde de la cama de dosel-Hasta donde yo se, los han mandado aquí a puntapiés y ustedes han venido de muy mala gana. ¿Es cierto que separaste la mansión?

\- Si -replicó Emily visiblemente más tensa-no entiendo el revuelo, no es como si conviviéramos demasiado y el...

-Él es tu esposo Emily-replicó Hermione

-¡Exacto!-gritó Emily cerrando de un golpe la maleta y arrojándola al piso-ese es el problema Hermione... yo no lo amo y el a mi menos, el me detesta y siempre lo ha hecho... simplemente nos hice un favor.

-Milly-comenzó Hermione-¿pero algún día intentaste...acercarte?

-¿Acercarme?-Emily miro a Hermione como si pensará seriamente que estaba demente -el día de la boda el me miro desde el altar con una mueca de horror y en la noche de bodas cuando entre a la habitación me miro de arriba a abajo como un pedazo de carne y rehuyó mi mirada... ¿como pretenden que me acerqué a el si el me mira como si yo fuera una zorra desalmada que lo obligó a esto? -concluyó Emily mientras señalaba su anillo y se arrojaba a la cama.

-Entiendo-dijo Hermione en un susurro-aunque se que tal vez me estrangules después de esto pero...

-¿Pero...-dijo Emily arqueando una ceja

\- Harry hablo con Ron... bueno más bien Ron hablo con Harry cuando desembarcaron y dijo que tu tenías "amigos" -dijo Hermione enfatizando la última palabra.

Emily la miro durante un rato sin entender, pero al captarlo sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de risa contenida

-¿Amigos?-exclamo Emily mientras se carcajeaba-¿piensa que tengo amantes?

-Si-dijo Hermione un tanto extrañada-dice que los llevas a la mansión y te paseas con ellos en frente de todo Londres.

-Pues vaya que mal ojo tiene-replicó Emily en tanto trataba de recuperar la compostura-Espera... ¿está... celoso?

Hermione se encogió de hombros y tras un momento de silencio se unió a las carcajadas de su amiga. A la vez se tendió en la cama con ella y pasado un tiempo pararon y un silencio invadió la habitación.

-¿Porque lo hace?-susurró Emily, que al ver la cara extrañada de su amiga continuó-quiero decir... no me quiere de ninguna manera... ni siquiera en la física y simplemente desea que me pierda en una gran y oscura mansión mientras el vaga por ahí con unas rameras de carne y hueso...

-¿Entonces es verdad?- dijo Hermione-¿quién es?,¿lo conozco?

-No ... no es mi amante Hermione - aclaro Emily mientras se levantaba-Es más bien un viejo amigo tuyo y mío

-¿Mío?

-Si-contestó Emily- Es Theodore Nott

 **Potter Manor (Mansión Principal)**

-Entonces, ¿incluso les pidieron que nos metieran juntos en una jaula?-dijo Ron mientras veía por la ventana a la cercana mini mansión de huéspedes.

-Si-dijo Harry-pero serán sólo 2 meses ,además ella seguramente se la pasara con Hermione.

-Si ,tal vez-dijo Ron desanimado ,el estaba apunto de añadir algo mas cuando tanto Emily como Hermione entraron a ala sala entre risas y sosteniendo victoriosas una botella de Champán.

-Esto aquí es bonito -dijo Ron incomodo dando un vistazo inquieto al derredor y fingiendo que habia hablado con Harry solo del decorado de la sala

-¿Se divierten?-dijo Harry divertido y ayudando a Hermione a sentarse en el gran sofa

-Seguro hermanito y...

-¿Me extrañan? -exclamó en éxtasis Hermione interrumpiendo a Emily,en la mano descansaba la botella ya abierta del Champan .

-La ciudad entera está desolada. Todos los autos pintaron de negro la llanta izquierda trasera Como corona fúnebre, y a lo largo de la costa norte se escucha, la noche entera, un permanente gemido-exclamo Emily alegre mientras se sentaba a su lado en el lujoso sillón de la estancia, contrario de Londres Nueva York era una ciudad calurosa y gracias a las recomendaciones de Hermione ,Emily vino preparada con un arsenal de vestidos ligeros .

-¡Qué maravilla! ¡Regresemos ,Harry! ,¿te parece mañana?-exclamo Hermione

-Por supuesto Mione,incluso llevaremos a Rosie-dijo Harry mientras se reia con ironía-Y entonces agregó, como sin darle importancia: -Tienes que ver a la niña Emily,esta enorme

-Me gustaría mucho-exclamó Emily ignorando la mirada de Ron

Harry comenzó a moverse inquieto al lado de Hermione,en un momento dado se levanto y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por el cuarto, se detuvo y dejó descansar su mano en el hombro de Hermione

-¿En qué andas, Harry?-cuestiono Emily

Hermione al escuchar esto sonrió con suficiencia y dijo a el pobre mayordomo que las había seguido hasta ahí-Jaime trae mas copas ,al parecer la señorita Parkinson se nos unirá

Emily curiosa se levanto sin prestara atención a Harry,y la reconoció ,Pansy Parkinson estaba ataviada con un vestido color crema ligero y unos hermosos zapatos del mismo color,en su auto (un convertible) llevaba lo que parecían palos de golf,su mirada era confiada y risueña y de inmediato Emily recordó a George.

Hermione al ver su rostro se acerco y le susurro:

-Su padre los separo-dijo seriamente-Arthur envió a George lejos, cerca de Alemania creo y destrozo a Pansy pú viene de vez en cuando a casa- en ese momento se volteo y miro a Harry - Ah si... y a Harry le gusta-concluyo confiadamente

-¡Hermione!-replico Harry ,el estaba apunto de añadir algo cuando Pansy entro ala habitacion y todo se calmo.

-Hola Mione y... Ron? eres tu... espera ¿Emily?,¿que hacen aqui?-exclamo Pansy sorprendida

-Vacaciones-dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros

Pansy al ver esto se acerco rápidamente a Ron y lo abrazo,en acto seguido saludo a Emily de igual manera y dijo:

-¡Bueno esto hay que celebrarlo!, saben hay una fiesta...

-Dejame adivinar:El VECINO-concluyo Harry

-El mismo-dijo pansy ala vez que miraba a Emily-Ofrece grandes fiestas y todo el mundo puede ir.

-Es demasiaod confiado en invitar a todo el mundo ¿no crees?-comento Hermione- quita cierta clase al evento

-Oh vamos Hermione el es muy...

Pero mientras Hermione hablaba el timbre sono y paralizo la habitación ,al mismo tiempo se escuchaban voces y el sonido de la puerta al fin cerrándose, Jaime entro con una bandeja pequeña y dijo:

-Es para la señora Emily, de parte de el señor...bueno el vecino -exclamo Jaime sin saber como llamar a aquel desconocido

Emily sorprendida tomo el pequeño papel y observo como una gran M y una D se entrelazaban y leyó en voz alta a sus expectantes amigos:

 _"Es un gran honor invitarla a una fastuosa y enriquecedora velada en mi mansión,espero ansioso su presencia en solitario para disfrutar en su agradable compañía de los placeres que le ofreceré gustoso como su nuevo vecino_

 _Atentamente_

 _M.D"_

 **-Fue una tentadora oferta desde el principio y bueno... era mejor que quedarme en esa casa con Ron y los demas**

 **-¿Su relacion no era tan buena como ahora?-comento Wilson ironicamente**

 **-Era una pesadilla-replico Emily-horas despues un chofer llego por mi**

 _..._

Un chofer con un uniforme color Verde cruzó el césped de la casa pocas horas después portando una elegante sombrilla negra para cubrirme de la ligera llovizna nocturna. Con gesto elegante me entregó una pequeña tarjeta y me condujo hacia el coche. Al entrar la leí con interés:

 _"Madame Weasley:_

 _La he visto a penas llego y pido disculpas si mi anterior nota fue precipitada e inadecuada._

 _Si me permite sugerirle use aquel vestido lila que colgó en el armario_

 _M.D"_

Al leer esto Me quedé atónita y confusa, ¿cómo el sabía?...¿era un acosador?

Tal vez debí de informarle a Hermione, tal vez debí de haber regresado a la casa de inmediato, pero al desviar la mirada y ver la sombra de Ron...simplemente me paralice. Lo descubriría yo misma...hace tiempo que no tenía una buena razón para hacer rabiar a Ron y para ir a una fiesta. Pansy me acompaña gustosa y agraciada de sus mejores galas (que consisten en un vestido negro con incrustaciones de cristales y una elegante diadema con una pluma adornándola), yo simplemente traía un vestido como cualquier otro y al ver como el chofer esperaba pacientemente a que tomará una decisión (el debía de saber el contenido de la nota).

Tome una decisión ¿porque no complacerlo?

En cuestión de segundos (y ante la mirada complacida del chofer) me levanté abruptamente del asiento y corrí ala mansión de huéspedes, Ron , Hermione y Harry salieron rápidamente de la mansión principal y me miraban confundidos y alcance a escuchar cómo me preguntaban qué pasaba . Pero no les preste atención, rápidamente llegue a mi alcoba y saque el vestido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me cambie y el tenía razón...en verdad me sentaba bien.

Al llegar observé admirada la gran cantidad de gente que se reunía en torno a la entrada de la gran mansión, era un castillo al estilo francés con hermosos jardines .Las luces estaban perfectamente colocadas haciendo que el jardín (y todo el castillo) luciera como un jardín encantado...casi era como magia. Pansy de inmediato desapareció y me encontré sola entre un montón de gente desconocida y risueña que bailaban y bebían como si esta fuera la última noche en la que podrían hacerlo. Caminaba de una parte a otra, sintiéndome algo incómoda entre aquellos remolinos y torbellinos de gente que no conocía. Tan pronto llegué hice el intento de dar con mi anfitrión , comencé a preguntar a cualquier alma que quisiera escucharme ,pero estos me miraban confundidos y negaban prácticamente su existencia:

"-Nadie lo conoce"-exclamó una mujer evidentemente alcoholizada

"-Nunca lo han visto, sólo abre sus puertas eh invita a las grandes fiestas"-le contesto un hombre que estaba más o menos en sus 5 sentidos

\- "Es un misterio"-Me susurró una chiquilla risueña

-"Dicen que está deforme"-Me comento en susurros una mujer ya madura (pero no menos ebria qua el resto)

-"Otros que es un viejo roñoso con aires de juventud "-dijo Alegremente un chico

-"Tal vez sea mujer, ¿has escuchado su nombre?"-corroboró otra joven que estaba a su lado

En un momento dado me rendí y al ver que Pansy se divertía con un hombre muy apuesto fui en dirección a la mesa de los cocteles.

Miraba confundida a todas las voces que me decían mil y un misterios sobre aquel hombre. Él era el misterio de todo Nueva York, un misterio excitante sin duda. Confundida me levanté de la pequeña silla que estaba al lado de la barra y comencé a subir por las grandes escaleras de mármol blanco que daban a la zona más "íntima" de la mansión. Pero me era difícil con tanta gente a mí alrededor y sentí como alguien me tocaba el hombro, al sentir el contacto quise girar para ver al dueño de aquella mano que parecía querer guiarme a un lugar más relatado pero la cantidad de personas en el salón me negaba ese deseo

-¿Usted pregunta por el Sr. de la casa cierto?-pregunto rápidamente

-Si bueno eso creo ...el me invito-contesté alcanzando a divisar como el llevaba una bandeja deduje que era mayordomo, aliviada me deje guiar por el.

-Oh algo extraordinario sin duda , dicen que es un hombre deforme-exclamó el simpáticamente mientras me seguía guiando ,en tanto el mantenía tapado su rostro con la bandeja, en esta descansaba una pequeña Copa de champán.

-Otros dicen que ni siquiera existe y otros tienden a decir que... soy un simple fantasma -exclamó el con simpatía mientras la bandeja de plata seguía cubriéndole el rostro-Emily..-susurró el

Al escuchar mi nombre me detuve abruptamente y levantando la mirada lentamente observó su cuerpo, su pecho y sus brazos .Su todo era más fornido y en lo alto, la cereza del pastel era su rostro .El me miraba con una sonrisa ladeada y rápidamente arrojó a la piscina la bandeja de plata quedándose únicamente con la pequeña Copa que la adornaba. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mía los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a explotar y el exclamó levantando su copa:

-Pero para ti Emily...sólo soy Draco Malfoy.

-Tu...

-¿Acaso no te alegras de verme?-exclamó el mientras tomaba mi mano y me guiaba dentro de la mansion,tuvimos que evadir a una gran cantidad de gente, bailarines, animadoras, putas y camareros. Yo no podía articular palabra alguna y el se aprovechó de mi silencio y vulnerabilidad para llevarme a lo que parecía un despacho alejado del bullicio en el segundo piso.

El caminaba rápidamente mientras miraba hacia ambos lados y abrió la puerta de espacio era precioso con sus muebles de cuero negro y sus imponentes muebles la pared estaban ecibidad unas exquisitas obras de arte.

El se adelantó a mi y se dirigió a una pequeña mesita donde descansaban algunos vinos.

-¿Que te gusta?-dijo el como si nada mientras examinaba las botellas-prefieres un vino del la cosecha de 1910 o un Château Du Berry...

-¿Pero que...

-Oh ¿no quieres?-pregunto con una mueca incómoda -Te puedo servir otra cosa -exclamó mientras me se dirijia a otra pequeña mesa y sacaba una botella de Wiskey- ¿Prefieres un Wiskey?

Mientras el me miraba y parloteba animadamente, yo estaba técnicamente pegada al piso, no era capaz de articular palabra alguna y el al notar esto se acercó a mi con una expresión más sería y me pregunto:

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto el ,me lo pregunto de una manera tan sería ,de una manera como si el no supiera que diablos estaba pasando,como si de un viejo encuentro se tratara, como si el no tuviera ni idea de lo que hizo.

En ese instante explote

-¿Bien?-exclame molesta-¿para ti que es bien?,¿crees que después de 4 años te recibiría con los brazos abiertos y tomaría unas copas contigo como si nada?,¿acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó?-reclamo mirando lo fijamente a los ojos, su expresión ya es más sería y se aleja dos pasos de mi y me mira completamente en calma,lo que me enfurece más

-Abandonaste a Her...

-Si-corto el mientras se me acercaba lentamente y me arrinconaba en la pared-lo hice y si, no esperaba que me recibieras con los brazos abiertos , ¿Pero tu que me dices?-si voz es calmada mientras habla -le creiste a ella,creiste su versión de la historia y todos se hundieron en un odio vacío hacia mi.

\- Pero tu...

-Yo simplemente me aleje Emily,las razones ya no importan,solía quiero hacer mi vida de nuevo y recuperar lo único bueno que tuve en el pasado...a ti, a mi mejor amiga

-¿A mi?-replique - Draco tu me perdiste a hace mucho tiempo a mi y a los demás...te fuiste sin explicación.

-Estaba molesto Emily y no era el único...

-Dime que quieres Draco ,no creo que esto sea una reconciliación a toda regla-exclamo molesta

-No,no es su totalidad Emily,quiero que hagamos un trato-dijo se alejaba y se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

-¿Trato?-inquiri

-Si-contesto el tranquilamente-te ofrezco la posibilidad de ser libre ,de divorciarte de Ron.

-¿tu?-exclamó mientras lo veo'¿y como lo harás? ,¿matandolo?-exclamó irónicamente

\- Si así lo deseas-contestó el tranquilamente

-Demonios,hablas en serio-replicó levemente sorprendida-¿y segun tu que debiera de darte a cambio ?

-Quiero que me ayudes a enamorar a Hermione de nuevo.

 **...**

 **-Bien Emily tú dices que Draco te ofreció un trato, ¿lo aceptaste?-cuestionó Wilson**

 **Emily se quedó en silencio un momento mientras la culpa atravesaba fugazmente su mirada , Ron en cambio la miraba serio y dijo:**

 **\- Emily sólo hizo lo que alguien joven haría-dijo Ron en tanto tomaba la mano de su esposa-y yo también tuve algo de culpa en ello.**

 **...**

-¡Eres un idiota...un vil y estúpido idiota!-exclamo molesta-Esto suena como una mala historia sin buena trama, sólo vienes y lo sueltas sin explicaciones ..Sin...sin nada, ¿acaso tu piensas que traicionare tan fácilmente a Hermione?

-Preguntas demasiado -replicó Draco-Y si lo harás Emily, es más tu misma lo pedirás

-¡Ja!-exclamó Emily cínicamente divertida-¿podrías ilustrarme mejor?

-Seguro-respondió con una sonrisa traviesa típica de el mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor-vamos a ver, te casaste con un hombre al que no amas, dividiste una mansión en dos sólo para no estar con el, te han obligado a venir aquí y si no me equivoco sólo es para usarte como una vulgar vaca que da crías ,además no olvidemos que tanto Harry como Hermione no hicieron nada para ayudarte a evitar ese matrimonio y se atrevieron a pedirte ayuda a ti mientras tu vivías encerrada con Ron y según me han dicho tienes un amante...¿Theo?,¿no es así?

-Eso no te incumbe yo...

-Tu-corto Draco aún con esa irónica sonrisa adornando su rostro-eres infeliz y todos te han abandonado...como a mí y si no es así dime ¿dónde están Blaise o Luna?,¿o Ginny?, los demás Astoria,Neville,Daphne,Fred,George !TODOS!-gritó Draco mientras golpeaba el escritorio-se han apartado de el problema y se han ido, todo lo han dejado en tus manos.

-¿A qué te refieres?, el que hallas dejado a Hermione no es su problema-espeto Emily

-No a ella-replicó Draco borrando la sonrisa de su rostro-a la bebé

 ** _"En ese segundo todo en mi se detuvo y si en ese momento hubiera tenido un espejo me hubiera visto tan blanca como la cal y con una mirada asustada sin duda.¿Como se supone que reaccionaria a esto?,¿Como el lo sabía?, yo sabía perfectamente que en Londres los rumores corrían rápido, pero eso era demasiado confidencial y yo era joven ...deseaba algo que el me ofrecía...Mi libertad"_**

-¿Bebé?-dijo Emily en tanto trataba de recuperar la compostura-no se de que hablas

-Lo sabes -replicó el tranquilamente -después de todo tu eres su madrina y admito que me siento extrañamente cómodo con eso Mily

-No me llames así y no se de que hablas, jamás escuchame ¡jamas! pasó ni pasará algo semejante-exclamó Emilly nerviosamente.

-¿Segura?,no es lo que ella me dijo-replico Draco

\- ¿Ella?-cuestiono Emily

Draco sonrió de nuevo y la observó durante un momento,la miraba como si fuera una niña ,Emily pudo ver como la mirada de Draco reflejaba durante vagos segundos algo de lastima,una profunda lastima.

-La conoces demasiado bien Emily y sabes que ella jamás se quedaría con los brazos cruzados -exclamó el -Pansy creo que es hora de que nos acompañes a tomar un trago.

Pansy...Pansy Parkinson la chica que la trajo,Pansy la chica que seguramente le contó todos los detalles,Pansy la joven que fue humillada por Arthur Weasley ante todo Londres,este la tachó casi de ramera y ella avergonzada (y sin el apoyo de George) se aventuro por el mundo...jamás volvió a saber de ella y ahora lo entendía todo ,esto no solo era una venganza dirigida a una sola víctima ,era mas bien una venganza de dos almas heridas dirigida a un Clan,en ese momento Pansy Parkinson entro por una pequeña puerta que era disimulada por un retrato,Emily la miro de arriba a abajo sin saber que pensar.

-Emily...no eres la única que ha sufrido por su mano-comenzó a decir Pansy en tanto se acercaba a a la atónita chica-Tanto los Weasley como sus afiliados me destruyeron, Arthur Weasley destruyo mi vida,mis padres ya no me hablan por su causa ,me desheredaron y apenas y vivo con una pequeña herencia que mi abuela me dejó .En cuanto a los demás ,Astoria ,Neville,Daphne,Fred,Blaise e incluso Luna ...simplemente jamas me dirigieron la palabra desde que me fui de Inglaterra, los únicos que me contactaron fueron Harry y Hermione -sonrió y continuó-ellos me acogieron en su casa cuando el dinero se me agoto y me ayudaron a luchar por la herencia de mi abuela así que me pude hacer de una Mansión y demás...después encontré a Draco aquí...y queremos proponerte algo

-Yo tampoco te ayude-dijo Emily en un susurro

-Emily me fui poco después de tu boda-comenzó de nuevo Pansy-no es como si estuvieras en condiciones y además Ron si lo estuvo...me explico su situación.

-¿Lo hizo?-dijo Emily

-Si,Harry le dijo sobre mi y el me presto a su abogado y lo mando a Inglaterra,supongo que no te lo dijo-contesto Pansy-me explico su...matrimonio en si ,luego me entere de que venían por medio de Draco y por eso llegué a visitar a Harry y Hermione hoy.

-Pero si Hermione te ayudo..porque-comenzó Emily

-Es un acuerdo entre ambos y Hermione ha hecho cosas ...nada benévolas-contesto Pansy

-¿Que quieren...ambos-dijo Emily

-Ya te lo dije Emily-replico Draco-queremos que ayudes a que Hermione se acerque de nuevo a mi y luego ...

-¿Luego?-cuestionó Emily

-Queremos que nos ayudes a eliminarlos uno por uno... -contesto Draco impasible

-A todos los que nos ignoraron e hicieron daño a ti y a nosotros-completo Pansy-

-Estan demente ,yo jamás haría eso aunque...

-¿Aunque tu matrimonio y vida sean miserables?-concluyó el satisfecho-piénsalo Mily-replicó Draco

-¿Porque?-pregunté en un susurro

\- Ella me usó Emily...sólo quiero devolverle el favor-siseo Draco

-¿Como lo sabes?,tu simplemente te fuiste y la dejaste ,si tanto la amabas ¿porque te fuiste sin decir nada y ademas si sabias que tenia un bebe,¿porque no volviste?-dio Emily

-Preguntaselo a ella o aun mejor a Charlie Weasley,la evidencia que el me ofreció era demasiado verídica Emily-dijo Draco Tranquilamente

-Charlie...-dijo Emily en un susurro

Draco sonrió al ver su expresión y asintió-¿lo sabias?,que ellos tenían un romance

-Lo tuvieron Draco-contesto Emily seria- ellos terminaron cuando Charlie se casó con Marie,ella jamas dijo nada

-Lo sabemos Emily-dijo Pansy-al parecer fue algo secreto...solo entre ellos-Pansy fue directamente al escritorio de caoba al lado del retrato por el que entro ,de el saco unos papeles viejos y arrugados y se lo ofreció a Emily-anda velo por ti misma

Emily vacilo un momento y tomo los papeles que ella le ofrecia ,eran cartas viejas sin duda ,estaban escritas en hojas anteriormente blancas y finas

-Leelo-dijo Draco con una mueca serena -en voz alta ,por favor

 _Charlie._

 _¿Sabes lo que es el amor?,yo no lo sabia antes de verte en aquella cacería de noviembre,verte ahí cabalgando viendo como las damas parloteaban sobre ti,aun me pregunto como tu observaste algo en aquella chiquilla menuda que hablaba con tu mientras nos preparábamos para salir y las mucamas me vestían ya no siento la verguenza del pudor de antaño,tal vez porque ya no me apenaban aquellos mínimos toques inocentes,si no que anhelaba los tuyos_

 _Aun tengo tu olor ,aun percibo tus besos sobre mi y siento mil y un cosas a la vez, de hecho soñe contigo y nos vi en Paris ...oh Paris ¿aun iremos?,ya anhelo ese dia ,ese dia en que seamos uno solo ante todos y sin secretos .En cuanto a mi prometido ,el vacila ante nuestro compromiso y yo no podria estar mas feliz,se que si se rompe seré libre Charlie,libre para ti._

 _Con amor._

 _Hermione_

-No...-dijo Emily

-Lo se-exclamo Pansy -y ahi muchas mas cartas ...una de ellas esta fechada...un día antes del baile Emily y estas paginas...sabes que ese tipo de hojas ...bueno solo las tenia Hermione

-No veo la razón para que yo me involucre...se que mi matrimonio lo planificaron nuestras madres y nadie mas...Pansy siento de verdad no haberte ayudado y Draco se que Hermione...bueno ¡DEMONIOS¡,no se nada pero...no puedo

-Emily has sido victima de mas de uno de ellos...te han usado mas de una vez... es por eso que se que vendras a nosotros pronto...tu misma lo descubriras

Después de decir eso Draco se dirigió a la ventana mirando su gran fiesta ,yo simplemente salí de ahí pensando en muchas cosas tan ilógicas como ciertas. Draco me ofreció una posibilidad que yo rechace,pero que durante un milisegundo estuve dispuesta a aceptar.

* * *

 **Presente 1927.**

 **Casa de Wilson.**

Ese dia Emily volvió sola con Wilson,dias antes ella había venido con Ron aquique el mismo Wilson observo extrañado la soledad de la joven.

-Ron no vendrá -respondió Emily al ver la cara de extrañeza de Wilson-fue a ver a Harry

-Bien comencemos-dijo Wilson-¿que paso después de la fiesta?

 **Verano 1923**

Salí corriendo de aquella mansión dejando a más de un invitado preguntándose que rayos me pasaba, salí a los jardines sin saber a dónde ir y sin siquiera importarme en lo más mínimo a donde me dirigía, el pasto acariciaba mis pies mientras la luna era testigo de mi súbita huida. Corrí y Corrí atravesando un pequeño bosque oscuro y lleno de árboles, seguí así hasta que llegue al muelle principal y me senté en el borde de este .Las estrellas eran visibles aún y la pomposidad de las luces de la ciudad era impactante haciendo de la noche un espectáculo digno de ver y apreciar. Estaba cansada y confundida en gran manera; con cuidado me quite las zapatillas y recogí mi cabello. Aún no puedo creer lo que él me ha dicho, Hermione miles de veces afirmó no saber la razón de la huida de Draco, no es como si no tuviéramos una idea cercana, pero esa idea era absurda. Todos sabíamos que Harry y Hermione no se llevaban antes de darse a conocer el compromiso y aunque no se odiaban, simplemente su relación era de conversaciones espontaneas y ¿porque lo harían justamente antes del anuncio de su compromiso?, era absurdo. Yo sentía que había otra razón y miles de veces sospechen del padre de Hermione y de mi madre pero nunca encontré pruebas. Y luego llego ella, la pequeña bebé de Hermione, una cosita tan pequeña y rosada, aún recuerdo cuando nació...como si pudiera olvidarlo.

Fue hace 4 años en Francia. , Hermione estaba tan embarazada que Harry, ella y yo nos tuvimos que inventar algo para sacarla de Inglaterra y llevarla a un lugar seguro y Francia era la mejor opción. Harry, Hermione y yo partimos con la excusa de buscar locaciones para la boda, pero la realidad era totalmente diferente.

Nos encontrábamos en una fría y pequeña cabaña con una comadrona esperando el nacimiento de Rose. Fue horrible, Harry estaba apuntó de desmayarse y los gritos de Hermione no ayudaban, sé que ella trataba de no hacerlo pero le era imposible con tanto dolor; la comadrona nos dijo que era el normal y que había que esperar las contracciones y vaya que se hizo esperar...Rose tardó 7 horas de parto interminables, la niña nació en medio de una tormenta...Tal vez sólo fue el clima...para mi a veces es un presagio. La pequeña llegó roja a hinchada como todo bebé y al verla Hermione exclamó entre lágrimas

-"me alegra que se niña, sólo debe ser tonta y bobita toda su vida...así nadie la lastimara "

Después de eso Hermione adoptó una mueca de alegría por su hija, ella la ama mucho pero por dentro detesta a Draco y su injustificado abandono .En cuanto a Harry, este la comenzó a querer con un cariño extraño, veces parecían esposos o amantes de toda la vida y a veces simplemente amigos, cantando y riendo. Pero ahora no sé qué pensar; Draco quiere vengarse al igual que Pansy.

Entiendo a Pansy de cierta manera pero a Draco no sé si darle la razón y odiarlo. Algunos piensan que lo odio...nunca lo hice, solo me sentía decepcionada. El me ofreció algo que nadie jamás ha hecho: mi libertad...mi divorcio. No es que odie a Ron...nunca lo hice, él y yo fuimos víctimas de aún acuerdo entre nuestros padres y de nada más. Se que Draco acusó a los demás de no ayudarme pero... ¿cómo diablos podrían haberlo hecho?, Astoria huyó con Neville en cuanto Draco se fue, Pansy y George se separaron, Blaise y Luna tuvieron sus propios problemas y Fred y Daphne simplemente no podían hacer nada más que ofrecerme escapar ,algo que yo rechace. Aún me pregunto por qué lo hice, pero simplemente no se la razón.

Después de mucho meditar me levanté del suelo del muelle y comencé a vagar a la orilla de el mismo, pasaron unas 2 horas para que llegará a la entrada de la mansión bajo la mirada de un confundido y extrañado Ron.

Desperté en mi alcoba aún con el vestido puesto, el piso de esta estaba lleno de las marcas de mis zapatos sucios y sin duda era un desastre. Había tirado muchas cosas al llegar ya que estaba oscuro y simplemente no me dieron ganas de encender las luces, estaba demasiado cansada para eso. Me levanté de la cama y observe sorprendida que una bandeja de plata con lo que parecía un desayuno descansaba junto a mí en la mesita de noche. En ella había una nota que tome distraídamente y leí:

 _"Harry y Hermione quieren que vayamos a jugar polo en la mansión de Pansy, te espero al medio día en el vestíbulo"_

-¿Ron?-dije en un susurro. Desconcertada llame a la mucama y le pregunté:

-¿mi esposo donde...

\- Se ha ido-contestó apresuradamente-me ha dicho que le diera la nota pero al verla dormida la dejé con el desayuno

-¿tú lo dejaste?-pregunté

\- Si señora -contestó la mucama nerviosamente...ni siquiera me miraba completamente

-Bien-dije-sólo déjame sola un momento-dije en un susurro Ella se fue rápidamente y mire con desprecio la nota, ¿porque rayos pensé que él lo había hecho?, el me odia y simplemente me dio una instrucción como siempre lo ha hecho.

Llegue puntual al estúpido vestíbulo y lo vi esperándome en la puerta con una mueca extraña de impaciencia.

-Puedes quitar esa cara Ron que ya he llegado, no es como si la reina nos estuviera esperando-dije mordazmente

-Eso lo sé-contesto mientras me abría la puerta y caminaba hacia el auto-aunque no esperaba que lo hicieras realmente después de anoche

-¿Anoche?-dije confundida mientras me metía al auto

-Llegaste a las 3 de la mañana-dijo en tanto se sentaba -sucia y nerviosa ¿te divertiste?-pregunto en el mismo tono mordaz que yo

-De la manera que lo haces tú cuando vas con tu puta-conteste rápidamente

-Bien….eso significa que tuviste una noche loca-exclamo Ron con una sonrisa maliciosa-solo trata que sea con un pelirrojo, matarías dos pájaros de un tiro querida

-De acuerdo – digo en tanto el auto comienza a avanzar-tratare de conseguirme uno feroz, de esos que no dejan que te sientes en una semana…ya sabes, tú me entiendes mi amor-exclamo en tanto le guiño el ojo y el me mira furioso.

Después de eso el simplemente rehuyó mi mirada y los dos guardamos silencio, esa parte era la única que disfrutaba de mi matrimonio: Molestarlo…era de cierta forma gratificante.

Legamos a la mansión rápidamente en un silencio tenso para el y divertido para mí. Hermione y Harry nos esperaban en la entrada de la mansión con Rose jugando a su alrededor, los 3 estaban sentados en una pequeña mesa de jardín, Pansy nos dirigió una mirada como cualquier otra sin reparar o recordar el incidente de la mansión. Eso hizo que mi sangre hirviera de rabia al ver el cinismo con el que trataba a ambos, ella quería destruirlos a los dos totalmente, quería vengarse (aunque no sabía con certeza si le clavaria el puñal a Harry igualmente), pero aun así me costó ocultar la mueca de odio que apareció en mi rostro y aun mas dirigirles a los tres una sonrisa. En ese momento supe algo, lo entendí.

Debía averiguar a lo que ella se refería ¿Qué me escondían Harry y Hermione?, de Ron…. Bueno Ron siempre me a ocultado cosas, pero ¿Qué puede ser tan grave para que yo también desee desquitarme?... En tanto me acercaba Pansy sonrió….tal vez me leyó la mente…..no lo sé.

-¡Hola chicos! -Exclamo Ron con un rostro completamente diferente

-¡Hola Tío Ron!-exclamo Rose encantada en tanto se arrojaba en sus brazos, se veía tan extraño cargando a Rose mientras le desordenaba el cabello y jugaba con ella en un modo casi…paternal

-Rosie Posie-replico el-¿Qué hace la niña más hermosa de todo Nueva York?

-Jugando Tío Rony… ¡Tía Mily!-grito en tanto dirigía su mirada hacia mí y se zafaba de Ron, ella era preciosa sin duda, sus ojos azules parecía un pedazo de cielo que combinaban perfectamente con aquella cabellera larga y rubia … se parecía a Hermione si… pero sin duda en todas partes se veía la huella de Draco en ella.

-Rosie, ¿Cómo estas princesa?-pregunte en tanto me agachaba a su altura y le acomodaba el cabello, Ron se apartó y se acercó con los chicos estos me miraban con una mueca extraña.

-Excelente Tía, ¿y donde esta?-pregunto Rose confundida

-¿Qué cosa? -replico extrañada

-Él bebe-contesto como si fuera obvio-mama le dijo a papa que tú y tío Ron venían por un bebe, ¿en dónde está?-cuestiono mirando a los lados impacientemente.

De inmediato sentí como mis mejillas se tornaban de color rojo ,Hermione y Harry simplemente comenzaron a reírse al igual que Pansy.

-Está en proceso querida-contesto Pansy-eso tarda tiempo

-¡Pansy!-replico Hermione mientras se reía –Rose eso es ….

-Tranquila Rosie-interrumpió Ron-tu tía según se ya está trabajando en eso por su cuenta-replico Mordazmente en tanto avanzaba a la mansión .Harry y las chicas me miraron atónitos mientras Pansy contenía una sonrisa y Rose trataba de descifrar que rayos decía su tío. Yo simplemente contuve las ganas de lanzarle mi zapato o en otro caso la silla que tenía al lado.

-Rose ¿Por qué no vas con tío Ron y le muestras tus juguetes?-exclamo Pansy-según tengo entendido trajiste algunos a tu nueva alcoba.

-Sí, ¡Tío Ron espera¡-exclamo Rose en tanto alcanzaba a Ron y este encantado la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba a la mansión

Después de la partida de ambos yo aún seguía hincada en el suelo apretando mis puños, ellos me miraban preocupados, después de un momento Hermione hablo primero:

-Emily yo…

-¿Nueva habitación?-pregunte rápidamente mientras me levantaba como si nada

-Si –contesto Pansy-ella a veces duerme aquí y en la mansión hay muchas habitaciones vacías, asique decidí darle una-concluyo encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Emily a que se refería Ron?-cuestiono Harry mientras tomábamos asiento

-Nada importante, solo defendía su ego herido-conteste rápidamente

-¿Ego herido?-pregunto Hermione

-Si eso suelen hacer los hombres cuando les insinúas que tienes un amante que te deja con dolor…ya sabes después de eso- contesto mientras Pansy escupe a carcajadas la champaña y Harry se pone rojo como una granada.

-Ya veo-contesto Hermione-si siguen así jamás podrán llevarse

-Sinceramente no me interesa, no es como si el no cogiera como conejo a todas las putas de Londres-replique

-Bien por ti-concluyo Pansy

-No Pansy-dijo Hermione-él es tu esposo

-Y tu su prometida-replique apuntando a Harry-y…

-Eso ya no importa dijo Pansy interrumpiéndome –vamos a jugar, me aburro.

-Vamos –dijo Hermione sonrojada-¿Qué mejor que un partido de Polo para calmar las tensiones?

-Opino lo mismo Mione, solo no le des un palo demasiado duro a Emily, podría matar a Ron-dijo Harry

-Bueno serviría para quitarle lo bocazas-exclamo Hermione.

 **...**

 **Campo de juego**

-¡Bien recuerden que es un juego amistoso!-grito Hermione mirando a Ron desde su silla en el jardín, ella sería la encargada de anotar los puntos.

Ninguno de nosotros dijo nada y Harry comenzó la partida arrojando la pelota en medio del campo en tanto nosotros comenzábamos a guiar a los caballos, Ron se metía conmigo mientras yo trataba de golpear la pelota con el taco, los caballos cabalgaban rápidamente guiados por nosotros.

-¡Quítate Ron es mi tiro!-grite mientras él seguía siguiéndome con el taco

-¡Lo siento Emily, en el campo y en la cama no soy de ninguna manera tu marido!-replico Ron maliciosamente

-¡Ja!-exclame mientras golpeaba la pelota y la alejaba aún más de el-Jamás podrías serlo ,¡según tu puta no aguantes ni 10 minutos!

Pansy nos seguía de cerca con su pura sangre negro pero la pelea que yo y Ron llevábamos en el campo era tan peligrosa tanto para nosotros como para ellos.

El intento quitarme la pelota pero yo lance un tiro básico hacia atrás, pero no me percaté de que mi taco dio en las patas del caballo de Ron que cayó al suelo abruptamente, en tanto Ron hacia lo mismo y peor aún parte del peso del caballo cayó sobre su pie izquierdo. Mi caballo asustado comenzó a moverse descontroladamente hasta que Harry se acercó a calmarlo.

-¡Ron!-grito Hermione asustada en tanto se acercaba corriendo al campo con Rose

Yo lo observe desde mi caballo, estaba herido ciertamente y sangrando. El me miro con odio y dijo en un dialogo plagado de dolor:

-Tienes mucha experiencia en el campo Emily, una puta como tú siempre exige más de la cuenta, ¿acaso Nott ha hecho que tus gustos sean más exigentes?-exclamo mientras Harry y unos asustados mayordomos empujaban al caballo y en acto seguido lo levantaban. El me lanzo una última mirada plagada de odio antes de ser conducido a la mansión. En ese momento veía todo negro, Hermione me miraba preocupada en tanto se debatía entre ir con Ron o quedarse conmigo.

-Ve con el Hermione-dije mientras tomaba al caballo y cabalgaba a la salida de la mansión.

Cabalgue mientras las lágrimas inundaban mis ojos .Tarde cerca de 15 minutos en llegar a Potter Manor y menos en llegar a la mansión de huéspedes, entre abruptamente ignorando las miradas confusas de los sirvientes y dirigiéndome a mi alcoba. Estaba furiosa ¿él no me quería? Bien. ¿El me odiaba? Bien me iría de su maldita presencia, lejos y jamás volvería a ver su rostro plagado de odio, incomodidad y reproche todas las mañanas.

Entre a mi alcoba cerrando de un portazo la misma y tomando de la esquina las maletas que recién había terminado de desempacar llenándolas descuidadamente de mis vestidos y demás cosas. En el último momento recordé mi joyería y abrí el armario en el que había un pequeño espejo, saque mis joyas y al cerrarlo lo vi:

Estaba de pie, solo, en la entrada de mi alcoba mirándome con ojos de aprobación. Su piel bronceada se ceñía con gran atractivo al rostro, y el cabello parecía como si todos los días lo recortaran. No veía nada siniestro en él.

-¿Te vas?-pregunto como si nada

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte entre lágrimas-pueden verte idiota

-Lo se Emily-replico el-pero eso no importa, la mayoría trabajan para mí, ¿Cómo crees que supe del vestido?

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunte molesta

-Ahora nada en particular-contesto-Pansy me ha llamado a casa y me ha dicho lo que paso, no tarde mucho en llegar vivo atravesando la bahía y ¿ya lo descubriste?

-¿Descubrir que?-conteste cortante en tanto cerraba las maletas

-Su secreto, lo que te ocultan-contesto Draco

-¡Demonios, si tanto quieres que lo sepa ¿Por qué no me lo dices de una puta vez?!-reclame enfrentandolo

Pareció pensárselo un momento, como si pensara torturarme un poco más, pero luego vi en sus ojos nuevamente esa lastima reflejada. Con lentitud se sacó un sobre grande amarrillo del saco y me lo entrego.

-Aquí está todo-dijo

Por primera vez en años me sentí nerviosa de verdad, tome el sobre que me ofrecía y lo abrí lentamente. Era una fotografía y unas anotaciones:

 _23 de abril de 1922._

 _El señor Weasley sale del Gran Hotel con la misma mujer rubia …esta parece haber engordado un poco._

 _19 de Mayo de 1922._

 _El señor Weasley se encuentra con Hermione Granger en el Gran Hotel junto con Harry Potter y la mujer rubia._

 _P.D Hemos descubierto su nombre: Lavender Brown_

 _Noviembre de 1922._

 _Hemos confirmado las sospechas, Ron Weasley salió el Gran Hotel con Hermione Granger, Harry Potter y la señorita Brown y….dos bebés mellizos_

Bebes…..eso era….temblorosa tome la foto y la mire era el y ellos.

Harry aparecía con un bebe y Hermione con otro mientras Ron e ella se abrazaban y sonreían animosamente en lo que parecía la habitación de un hotel…..

Él tenía razón….me engañaron.

 _ **-¿Ron?, tiene hijos-replica Wilson asombrado en tanto se remueve en su asiento**_

 _ **-Si-contesta Emily-Ofelia y George**_

 _ **-¿y donde están ellos?-pregunto Wilson**_

 _ **-Paciencia Wilson-contesto Emily-todo a su tiempo**_

 _ **...**_

 **Pasado 1923**

Hijos él tiene hijos, lo que yo le he negado, lo que me exigen todos en la familia…él ya lo tiene. ¿Soporte todos esos reproches silencios de mi madre en vano?, el me engañaba, eso ya lo sabía pero…pero el sabia de la presión, le dije miles de veces que me diera el divorcio y se negó…el hijo de puta se negó. ¿Porque?,¿tanto me detesta?...y Hermione lo sabía ,Harry lo sabía.

Las lágrimas empiezan a recorrer mis mejillas y se que Draco aún me observa silenciosamente en una esquina. En tanto miles de cosas pasan por mi mente, miles de recuerdos en los que yo hablaba de mi sufrimiento con Hermione, con Harry.

-Ellos….-comienzo-¿desde cuándo?

-¿Desde cuándo qué?-cuestiono Draco en tanto se acercaba a mi

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?-replique mientras sentía como me tomaba de los hombros

-Hace dos años, llevo vigilándolos desde hace 2 años .La primera vez que te vi fue en el hipódromo de Edimburgo y también vi a Weasley. Simplemente contrate a un investigador y el descubrió lo que te he mostrado.

-Necesito…necesito

-Necesitas poner fin a esto Emily, ellos te engañaron al igual que a mí. ¿Acaso crees que desconozco como Hermione te recalca siempre que puede tu estúpido deber de esposa?,¿oh como tu madre te reprocha que no des hijos?,¿esa fue la causa de que estén aquí cierto?.

-¿En que ayudaría el vengarme?,¿eso no cambia nada?-exclame tristemente

-No –contesto –no cambia nada, pero por lo menos te iras a la tumba sabiendo que nada quedo impune, te iras con la conciencia tranquila y sabiendo que los años de opresión fueron desquitados satisfactoriamente. Te iras sabiendo que tuviste a Weasley a tus pies.

-¿Qué propones?-dije rápidamente

-Propongo un cliché-contesto en tanto comenzaba a pasearse por la habitación-ellos jugaron con nosotros y les devolveremos con la misma moneda. Tú enamoraras a Weasley y le propondrás quitarle los niños a Brown, con esto dañaras a la máquina que fábrica de bastardos y después simplemente tu, yo y Pansy nos lo llevaremos. No importa que tardes, lo haremos. Pansy tiene planeado otra cosa con todo el clan Weasley, ella desea destruir su fortuna y renombre y ahí es donde entro yo. Necesito que me ayudes a acercarme a Hermione para que ella me quiera de nuevo y así dejar a Potter en el altar sin nadie. Además atraeremos a los otros Weasley a diversas trampas involucrando a nuestros amigos en ellos.

-¿Planeas desquitarte con ¿Luna,Astoria,Daphne,Fred o Blaise?-cuestione más serena y arrugando las evidencias en mis manos

-¿Por qué no?, además no planeo utilizarlos demasiado, solo como distracción en tanto tu y trabajamos tras bambalinas. Los destruiremos desde adentro Milly -hizo un pausa, como si se pensara algo y continuo-Además quiero a mi hija, es mía-concluyo Draco como si fuera obvio

-Rose será difícil, es unida a Harry y…

-Rose lo aceptara con el tiempo, Hermione es toxica y con una vida inestable. No pretendo que el mundo la llame bastarda cuando se conozca su existencia y mucho menos que Hermione la oculte como juguete viejo. Detesto que la niegue-exclamo Draco con el ceño fruncido.

-Bien-conteste –así será

-¿No planeas pensártelo mejor?, creí que estarías en negación un momento más-exclamo Draco mientras me lanzaba una sonrisa irónica.

-Ellos no parecieron pensárselo demasiado cuando me traicionaron Draco-concluyo

-Bien, ven hoy en la noche a la casa de Pansy, la mucama que te atendió en la mañana te dará los detalles y te llevara y….-hizo una pausa y me miro de arriba abajo –te vez sexi con pantalones, realza tu físico, no entiendo como Weasley jamás te toco.

De inmediato sentí como mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y el comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia.

-Bueno ya, ya, pensé que sería un buen alago… simplemente no creo que recibas demasiados por aquí-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Idiota-siseo entre dientes mientras tomo una almohada y se la arrojo en tanto él se sigue riendo

-Un idiota que jamás dejaste de querer-dijo seguro de si mismo y con su estúpida sonrisa torcida-Ahora-continuo-ve con tu príncipe sapo, estoy seguro que sigue sangrando y maldiciéndote entre dientes.

-Eso es seguro-contesto, pero, ¿Cómo se supone que lo enamore?, el me odia

Draco mira mi ropa con un interés siniestro y remueve mi valija sacando un conjunto de ropa interior negro

-Te sugiero estas-exclama tomando las bragas y examinándolas-a mí me gustan

-Largo-contesto de inmediato-¿no tienes una venganza que planear?

-Bien me voy-dice levantando las manos en son de paz- suerte y trata de no matar a Weasley, lo necesito vivo Mily…. Extrañaba pelear-exclamó en tanto sale por la puerta y me dedica una última sonrisa.

Cuando sale me arrojo en la cama y miro por última vez la fotografía….dios se parecen tanto a él. Ambos niños son idénticos a el y Ron tiene una mirada que hace tiempo no usaba ,una mirada que veía solo cuando éramos niños y me ganaba en alguna cosa ,o esa mirada que tenía cuando regreso de la guerra y vio a Molly

Esa mirada reflejaba felicidad.

 **Parkinson Manor**

-Joder Ron deja de retorcerte –exclama Pansy impacientemente en tanto sostiene un paño empapado en alcohol

Recuerdo como Ron estaba acostado sobre una gran cama, estaba herido ciertamente. Su pierna estaba siendo vendada por un ya venerable médico y Pansy trataba de limpiar sus heridas en tanto Hermione y Rose lo miraban con mueca de preocupación. Harry simplemente lo observaba. El tenso y silencioso ambiente solo fue alterado por unas rápidas pisadas en el pasillo de la mansión, eran las mías. En ese momento iría a su cuarto, a su lecho, a su presencia a fingir cara de preocupación, a ser una hipócrita…..No podía esperar

Entre ala habitación alterando el orden ciertamente y todas las miradas se dirigieron a mi. Estaba sucia y con la misma ropa de cuando jugaba polo, Ron me miro sorprendido y más a un los demás… menos Pansy ella sabía perfectamente mi cometido, vi su sonrisa, vi ese pequeño resplandor de victoria en su mirada y no me importo, en ese segundo entendí su dolor y su sed de venganza, lo compartí, bebí de la copa del deseo y me encanto su sabor.

Con lentitud me acerque a Ron, el me miro con esa mueca se sorpresa y más aun cuando tome de las manos de Pansy el paño empapado de alcohol y lo mire expectante.

-Necesito limpiarlas-dije como si nada

El solo me miro y asintió.

Fue el comienzo.

* * *

 **Hermione Granger.**

 **Presente 1927.**

Draco, ¿Por qué vuelves? Draco ,¿me mataras?. Son los pensamientos y sueños que tengo desde el día que recibí esa nota, no duermo bien y mucho menos lo hace Theo. Todas las mañana nos miramos como si fuera a hacer la última vez, yo miro a Rose y a Orión, ambos hijos del mismo hombre y victimas de las mismas circunstancias.

En estos momentos mi vista se concentra en los hombres que se llevan nuestras cosas rumbo a Francia, los muebles, los trastos, todo. Mi Rose me mira preocupada y expectante en tanto carga a Orión.

Draco aún no se rinde, el me matara de eso estoy segura. Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cunado el mensajero llama mi atención:

-Madame ya todo está siendo cargado y será llevado a los vagones del tren y…-dijo en tanto removía los papeles que cargaba en su pequeña bolsa-le ha llegado un paquete.

El me entrego un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel café y atado con un cordón blanco. No tenía información más allá del destinatario. Lentamente fui a la última mesa que quedaba y lo abrí. Era una caja pequeña forrada en terciopelo azul y una pequeña nota.

Charlie Weasley fue un hombre lleno de mentira ¿no crees dulzura?, el mentía a todos sin distinción, incluso a su dulce esposa Marie y a su pequeño hijo…¿Matt?, no lo recuerdo .Pero ambos ni nadie tendrá que soportarlo más perla mía, ni siquiera las pobres prostitutas que lo atendían.

Sin duda era el, después de leerla abrí la caja, sin miedo, sin pánico ,solo tenía la certeza de que encontraría algo dentro, algo horripilante…pero jamás me imagine eso ,tuve que contener una exclamación de sorpresa al olerlo.

Dentro de esa impecable cajita de terciopelo, el miembro de Charlie descansaba sobre un montón de pequeñas perlas.

* * *

 **Zabini – Lovegood Manor**

-Y entonces caperucita exclamo:¡Que dientes tan grandes tienes abuela¡, son para comerte mejor y de repente el lobo se levantó y quiso atacar a caperucita y…..

-Y su padre vino a darle un paliza y secuestro a la bella caperucita y se casó con ella ¡FIN¡-exclamo Blaise interrumpiendo a Luna

-¡Papi!-replico Alexander-¡así no es!

-En mi casa lo es jovencito, ¡vamos a la cama!-dijo Blaise

-Blaise aún es temprano-dijo Luna

-Sé que lo es –comenzó Blaise besando la mejilla de Luna, esta estaba sentada en un pequeño sillón y al lado estaba la cama de Alexander -pero te necesito en el despacho-dijo Blaise más serio-te espero ahí, iré a ver a Moon.

Luna confundida arropo a un indignado Alexander y siguió el camino que daba a el gran despacho de su esposo. En el Blaise se hallaba de espaldas manteniendo su vista fija en el escritorio, de inmediato Luna sintió un pestilente olor.

-¿Blaise que…-comenzó Luna pero fue interrumpida por Blaise

-Ah comenzado Luna-dijo el serio-

Blaise se apartó lentamente dejando el camino libre para que su esposa viera como en una cajita pequeña de terciopelo estaban perfectamente alineados 5 dedos.

* * *

 **Weasley Parkinson Manor.**

George se consideraba una persona de muchos errores, se consideraba una persona normal. ¿Eso era normal?, claro era un humano.

Un humano que podía morir.

Él estaba sentado en su gran y lujoso sillón de cuero pensando en el pasado, se sentía nostálgico y abrumado por los recientes acontecimientos. Su esposa la flamante señora Weasley (antes Parkinson) se encontraba con sus jóvenes amigas tratando de distraerse. Emma se hallaba con la niñera tratando de hacer lo mismo .George pensaba que esa sería una de esas típicas tardes lluviosas en donde él se sentaba a pensar y garabatear uno que otro dibujo. Pero no fue así, en un momento dado el escucho lo que parecía una puerta abriéndose y pensó que era Pansy así que simplemente se levantó.

-¿Pansy?-cuestiono George-¿ya has llegado?

Al ver que no tenía respuesta comenzó a caminar hacia la fuente del sonido.

-Pansy ¿Dónde …

Pero George Weasley no pudo completar la oración, ya que un disparo se escuchó y el cayó al suelo como hoja muerta de otoño.

Atrás del cadáver, sosteniendo el arma se encontraba una mujer elegantemente vestida, esta de inmediato tomo un pequeño pañuelo y limpio el arma dejándola suavemente en el piso. Después vio por última vez al frio e inerte cadáver y comenzó a avanzar a la salida de la gran e imponente mansión. Afuera la esperaba un auto en el que se encontraba una pequeña niñita.

-Mami, ¿Qué ha dicho papi?-cuestiono la niña.

-Nada importante corazón, solo te manda besos y abrazos –exclamo la mujer mirando tiernamente a la niña-nos iremos con el tío Draco ¿te parece?

-¿Enserio?, ¡Estupendo! , ¡el tío Draco!-replico la niña alegremente

-¿Nos vamos Madame Weasley?-cuestiono el chofer

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames Pansy, Joshua?-contesto Pansy Parkinson a su empleado- si llevamos a la estación de trenes.

El asesinato de George fue un antecedente de lo que pasara, de lo que haremos, ¿acaso creen que esto sería una sosa historia de amor?, una de esas donde los protagonistas terminan mágicamente juntos al final. Pues no, eso no será ,ya que ellos nos hicieron daño , ellos destruyeron ,aniquilaron y pisotearon nuestro corazón y lo convirtieron en un vil carbón…..

Un carbón sin sentido….un carbón sin alma.

 **...**

Un suave taconeo se escucha en el pasillo de una gran y desolada mansión seguido por el sonido de unos pequeños piececitos, el ambiente es oscuro y desolado pero el decorado está caracterizado con gran lujo, aunque un lujo sombrío. Madre e hija son guiadas por un veterano mayordomo a una de las habitaciones más iluminadas del gran lugar, la madre mira seriamente al horizonte en tanto su pequeña hija se pregunta muchas cosas como: ¿en dónde estaba su padre?,¿o dónde estaba el tío Draco? .

Ambas llegaron a la gran entrada de lo que parecía una biblioteca o un simple salón, el mayordomo abrió rápidamente la puerta y ven de inmediato a un hombre en sus veintitantos años de pie mirando fijamente el fuego de la chimenea.

-¡Tío Draco!-exclamo Emma alegremente en tanto se acercaba a el rubio, este la recibía en una gran y despreocupada sonrisa.

-Emma, ¿Cómo has estado mi linda princesa?-cuestiono Draco a la niña en tanto Pansy se sentaba despreocupadamente en uno de los sofás.

-Bien tío Draco, ¿Qué haremos mañana?-cuestiono Emma emocionada

-Pasaremos la tarde cabalgando en tu caballo y comeremos dulces en la tierra de nunca jamás y por ultimo visitaremos a la tierra de las hadas y duendes en la biblioteca-contesto Draco inclinándose a la altura de Emma

-Y dices que yo soy fantasiosa-dijo Pansy irónicamente

-No –corto Draco -eres simplemente una adulta….. una adulta casada

Pansy simplemente replico sacando la lengua con un ceno despectivo, esto hiso a Draco sonreír y este volvió a dirigirse a la pequeña Emma.

-¿Por qué no vas a comer con John?-dijo Draco señalando al mayordomo que estaba pacíficamente de pie en la puerta- te hará tu platillo favorito

-¡Roles de canela! -exclamo Emma alegremente

-Eso no es co…..- Pansy no pudo terminar ya que su hija salió corriendo seguida por un divertido mayordomo y una mucama.

-Me rindo… ella es demasiado Weasley-exclamo Pansy cansada

-Tal vez-comento Draco acercándose a cerrar la puerta y posteriormente girándose con una mueca más seria en el rostro-dime….. ¿Cómo fue?

Pansy desvió la mirada y la retuvo en un punto vacío-no lo vio venir-contesto esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-creo que ni siquiera me vio….estaba demasiado oscuro-Al terminar la última frase una lagrima rebelde cayo en la mejilla de Pansy acariciando su hermoso y simétrico rostro.

Draco al ver esto se dirigió a la barra de licores y saco un vaso pequeño en el que sirvió algo de vino, este se lo entrego a Pansy.

-¿Mejor?-contesto Draco

-Mejor-replico Pansy-¿tu sentiste algo?,¿Cuándo mataste a Charlie?

-No-contesto Draco secamente tomando de su copa

-¿Ni siquiera cuando le enviaste su miembro a Hermione?-pregunto Pansy como si nada

-Un poco de asco si …y la sangre fue difícil de quitar ,¿sabías que lo único que funciona es algo de cloro?, pero en teoría lo que más me molesto fue cortarlo ,¿sabes cuánto tarde en hacerlo?-replico como si de una tediosa tarea se tratara- y ni hablar de enviárselo…..aunque Blaise y los demás viven a menor distancia y…..

-Rayos de verdad no sentiste….-comenzó Pansy

-No , ¿Y tú?-replico Draco

-No y eso me preocupa-dijo Pansy-después de esto, ¿qué somos?

-Humanos-dijo Draco- humanos que han sido lastimados y necesitan saldar cuentas –dijo en tanto bebía de su sopa de nuevo-¿o acaso preferirías no haberlo hecho?

Pansy en ese momento recorrió el camino de sus recuerdos, un pasaje lleno de amargura y dolor. Recordó cómo fue humillada por Weasley padre y a la vez como George se lavó las manos y la ignoro en su dolor, como lo perdió todo.

-No –contesto ella en su amargura-es solo que me llega de vez en cuando lo estúpida, ¿y tú como lo harás? George no es el final y menos Charlie, ¿Nos desharemos de los demás?-cuestiono Pansy

-Sí y quiero lo que es mío-contesto Draco

-¿La cabeza de Hermione?-pregunto Pansy con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No….totalmente …..Quiero a mis hijos-dijo Draco

-¿Rose y Orión?…vaya nombres-dijo Pansy recordando

-Muy Theo-siseo Draco

-Exacto y dime ¿Quién sigue?-replico Pansy como si nada

-¿Según el sentido común?-cuestiono Draco levantando una ceja y poniendo mueca interrogativa- debemos deshacernos del hombre que sabe más-continuo- o que por lo menos tiene una idea más exacta de todo esto…Emily le ha dicho demasiado.

* * *

 **Copenhague ,Dinamarca.**

-Madame Weasley, ¡¿Qué opina del asesinato de su cuñado?!

\- ¡¿Dónde está la señora Parkinson y su pequeña hija?!

-¡¿Existe alguna pista?!

Afuera de la gran mansión de los Weasley en Dinamarca la prensa acechaba a los familiares del difunto George Weasley, la familia había ido pocos días después a la mansión de su hermano a celebrar los funerales en conjunto con los de Charlie y a la vez encontrar respuestas, pero había sido en vano. Fred llego primero a la escena con una preocupada y embarazada Daphne, después Emily y Ron hicieron gala de presencia en el Hotel Hilton de la capital (ya que la mansión seguía resguardada) acompañados por un tímido James y para asombro de sus familiares Emily trajo a los hijos de su esposo: George y Ofelia. Molly Weasley llego en compañía de su único hijo soltero (pero con múltiples amantes) Percy Weasley e inesperadamente la viuda de Charlie, Marie llego en compañía de su hijo pequeño Matt y del hermano mayor de todos los Weasley jóvenes: Bill Weasley, este llego acompañado de su esposa Fleur y de sus hijos pequeños Louis y Dominique.

La muerte de Charlie fue un suceso inesperado y antes de que todos pudieran asimilar el hecho la muerte de George llego a sus puertas. Ron y Emily acordaron llamar a todos los individuos involucrados y en posible peligro. Así que para la sorpresa de la prensa después de que Emily y Ron bajaran del auto, los Zabini hicieron aparición con sus hijos Alexander y Moon, después llegaron los Longbottom –Greengrass con sus hijas de pequeñas : Elizabeth y Maud.

Estos se miraron unos a otro y avanzaron hacia los jardines de la mansión donde siguiendo la voluntad de Molly, George y Charlie fueron enterrados.

-Ambos amaban este lugar-menciono Molly antes de venir.

Pero a ninguno le importaba ese detalle, para todos la reunión solo tenía un propósito: saber qué demonios estaba pasando.

Alrededor de los dos ataúdes había miles de rosas rojas y blancas, todos los asistentes estaban vestidos de riguroso luto negro y miraban fijamente como el reverendo decía un religioso y abrumador discurso en tanto algunas damas lloraban y el encargado bajaba lentamente los ataúdes para enterrarlos. El cielo estaba sumamente nublado y las gotas amenazaban con caer ,haciendo que el ambiente se viera más fúnebre.

Después de eso como típicamente pasa los asistentes despejaran el área y se irán a sus hogares hablando de lo penoso de la situación y simplemente en una semana o dos lo olvidarían. Pero es no era para todos, en tanto todos los asistentes se retiraban y Molly Weasley era seguida por Percy a la entrada trasera de la mansión (este trataba de consolarla, pero obviamente fallo estrepitosamente) varias figuras se quedaban afuera observándose unos otros.

Blaise fue el primero en hablar:

-Entonces…..estamos en Dinamarca…..-dijo tímidamente, acto seguido Luna rodo los ojos, esta estaba cargando a la pequeña Moon y Alexander estaba parado tímidamente al lado de su padre.

-Si…Dinamarca-contesto Emily con una pequeña sonrisa – oigan no podemos hablar así…necesitamos…ya sabes lo niños-exclamo señalando a los pequeños

Automáticamente todas las parejas miraron a sus pequeños hijos y Daphne hablo-Yo me encargo…James, Alex, Elizabeth vengan

-Síganla –exclamo Astoria-vamos, Maud, Dom, Matt y Louis y eh Luna….

-Yo me llevo a Moon-dijo para asombro de todos Marie-Se de lo que hablaran y no deseo escuchar…solo ..Solo-balbuceo Marie tratando de hablar -averigüen quien lo hizo.

Daphne y Marie avanzaron hacia la mansión en compañía de el grupo de niños, estos se miraban tímidamente y se preguntaban qué pasaba con sus padres.

Ron al ver el grupo de niños vio a sus pequeños, a Ofelia y a George con incertidumbre. Emily inmediatamente distinguió ESO en la mirada de su esposo y llamo su atención.

-Vamos, síganme-exclamo Ron serio, este tomo la mano de su esposa y dirigió al grupo a un pequeño chalet.

El lugar era una pequeña casita, esta parecía un pequeño palacio sin duda. Todos entraron rápidamente tratando de no golpearse con los candelabros que colgaban del techo (los chicos eran bastante altos y Blaise sufrió la furia de un gran candelabro de cristal).Al entrar todos se dirigieron a la parte de la casa que tenía el techo en un mejor nivel y se quedaron de pie alrededor de una gran mesa mirándose unos a otros, esperando que alguien se atreviera a nombrar lo innombrable para ellos: Draco.

-Sabemos a qué venimos-exclamo Luna al ver el tenso ambiente-no necesitamos investigar al culpable, después de todo siempre hemos sabido que el…

-El murió Luna-corto Bill con gesto cansado-todos lo vimos…su cadáver...todo

-¿Y entonces como explicas las notas?-replico Blaise-¿o la desaparición de Pansy y Emma?

-Pudo ser cualquier cosa-dijo Fred-además Bill tiene razón, existe un cadáver.

-Eso es inverosímil-exclamo Fleur más tensa-ese hombre está vivo, nos quiere ver muertos, ¡¿crees que el cadáver de Charlie fue una ofrenda de paz?!

-¡No es verdad! , el está muerto Fleur entiende-replico Bill en voz alta

-¿Cómo estar seguros Bill?-dijo Fleur-yo no quiero ver a mis hijos huérfanos, ¡no quiero que sean un James semi huérfano o una Emma secuestrada!

Bill se quedó estático al ver como su esposa estaba al borde de las lágrimas, Luna se acercó a esta y la abrazo fuertemente…Emily solo miraba….

-Fred y Bill se lo que piensan—replico Luna en tanto abrazaba a Fleur-sé que es difícil de creer pero yo conozco su letra y además, ¿Quién más podría ser?

-Pansy no es una monedita de oro precisamente-dijo Bill entre dientes

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!-exclamo Emily indignada en tanto se acercaba a grandes zancadas a Bill-ella ha sido una víctima y peor aún podría estar muerta y Emma…ella...ella …¡DEMONIOS!-dijo Emily furiosa y tratando de golpear a Bill, este un tanto asombrado trato de esquivar los pequeños puñetazos de la pelinegra ,pero no conto con que ella tomaría un jarrón grueso y verde y lo perseguiría por toda la habitación furiosa , obviamente el jarrón solo tenía un objetivo: su cabeza

-¡Emily!-exclamo Ron tratando de oírse entre los gritos aterrados de Fleur

-¡Detente!-grito Luna

Ron rápidamente siguió a su esposa, pero esta estaba determinada en golpear al asombrado pelirrojo, Blaise junto con Ron acorralaron a Emily, este tomo a su esposa y la obligo a detenerse tomándola de la cintura. Emily daba patadas incesantes haciendo que a Ron le fuera difícil mantener el equilibrio.

-¡Emily no perdamos tiempo joder!-grito Ron tratando de quitarle el jarrón-podrás golpearlo cuanto quieras cuando esto termine

-Espera ¡¿Qué?!-reclamo Bill-¡controla a tu esposa Ron!

-No soy una mula o una de tus yeguas Bill-replico Emily en tanto le arrojaba el jarrón sin éxito, este cayó en el piso y se rompió en mil pedazos- ¡yo si tengo mente propia! Y no me quedare cruzada de brazos a que esperando a que él nos mate-concluyo mientras Ron la mantenía aun abrazada.

-Hablas de el como si…-comenzó Luna pero Blaise la interrumpió

-¡Ya ha matado a Ginny Bill!-replico Blaise igualmente tenso-a Charlie y….George

-George es otro tema-interrumpió Ron-no creo que en algún hipotético caso fuera el

-No-dijo Emily de repente-no piensas que…

-¿Quién más Emily?-dijo Ron-es lo único que lo que estoy de acuerdo contigo-exclamo Ron cortante en tanto apuntaba a Bill-solo piensen ¿porque Draco quería vengarse de George?

Antes de que Emily respondiera Luna dijo lo que ella temía, lo que Emily jamás quiso contar: su secreto

-Hablan de el como si estuviera vivo-dijo Luna mirando fijamente a Emily-¿Qué no nos estas diciendo Emily?... ¿Tengo razón?

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a una tensa Emily, ella tenía miedo por supuesto. Miedo de su odio, pero ¿Qué más daba? En todos los casos ya tenía por lo menos una amenaza de muerte.

-Si Luna, está vivo.

* * *

 **Casa de Wilson.**

Entre papeles y otros cachivaches un hombre ya maduro meditaba sus anotaciones. Wilson estaba tratando de atar cabos en ese momento. Entre las declaraciones de Harry y Emily existía cierto abismo de diferencia. Harry al parecer no tenía una idea clara de lo que paso y sus declaraciones parecían más conclusiones de un periódico local de la época .

En cuanto a Emily, Wilson sabía que ocultaba algo. Sabía que en la alianza que Draco, Pansy y ella había algo más, ¿Cómo fue que Emily se arrepintió?,¿Dónde está Lavender Brown?,¿Dónde están los niños? O peor aún ¿Dónde está Hermione Granger y sus hijos?. Charles Wilson tenía un gran problema entre manos y sabía que no sería fácil, menos ahora que los Weasley habían tenido que partir a Dinamarca a los funerales de dos miembros de su clan y con ellos su testigo principal ( y semi participe) de todo el caso.

Para él era más extraño la desaparición de Pansy Parkinson y de su pequeña hija, si era una venganza solamente oficiada por Draco Malfoy ambas deberían estar muertas o por lo menos una nota de rescate ya hubiera sido enviada. En cuanto a la señora Malfoy existía cierto misterio, ella había llegado a él por miedos confusos para ambos y sin saber los detalles de la supuesta muerte de su hijo.

En tanto el meditaba unos golpeteos se escucharon en la puerta de su despacho, pensando que era la mucama Wilson grito:

-¡Adelante!

La puerta se abrió lentamente y unos pasos más toscos y lentos comenzaron a avanzar a través del desordenado despacho, Wilson continuaba leyendo sus apuntes sin percatarse que un hombre estaba detrás de él, en su blanca mano descansaba una cuerda gruesa y un pequeña jeringa.

\- Escucha necesito que traigas el expediente Weasley María y….

La auténtica María Pinnet cortaba patatas para la sopa de hoy, cortaba y cortaba sin percatarse que arriba su amo agonizaba entre los brazos de un hombre y recibía una pequeña jeringa de metal en el cuello. María estaba haciendo su tarea tarareando cómodamente y con uno de los cuchillos pequeños de la cocina ya que al parecer a la mucama del otro turno le había dado por tomarlos y no dejarlos en su lugar, vaya que María detestaba eso.

María termino su tarea rápidamente y comenzó a verter en una gran olla gris los pequeños trozos de papas, ella no sabía que una sombra maligna se cernía sobre ella esperando a que esta girara y recibiera de el mismo hombre que había dañado a su amo un frio metal, pero esta vez no era una aguja, era el metal de un frio y largo cuchillo.

El cuchillo que faltaba en la cocina.

La sangre de María invadía el suelo y pensemos ¿a quién le gusta limpiar sangre? ,¡puaj! No no eso si que es de mal gusto y nuestro amigo amante del frio metal estaba de acuerdo…..necesitaba algo mejor….algo más impecable…

¿Qué tal el fuego?

* * *

 **Potter Manor (patriarcal)**

-Lily ..Lily despierta… despierta

-¿Ah? James ¿Qué pasa?-respondió Lily Potter confundida, ella estaba dormida en el gran sofá de uno de los salones, en su mano estaba una fotografía de sus pequeños hijos abrazados y sus ojos reflejaban haber llorado toda la noche.

-Es Harry-dijo James Potter emocionado-ha despertado.

* * *

 **Harry.**

Me duele el cuerpo y la boca me sabe a metal. Estoy sudando y observando como gentiles enfermeras me toman la presión y me cuentan las noticias más recientes.

-Ha habido mal clima y los partidos de polo se han cancelado ¿no es una lástima? -dice una

-Pero la reina Elizabeth ha dado a luz a otra hija…-mencionaba otra

No les prestaba mucha atención y al verme más cómodo se retiraron de la habitación chismorreando entre ellas, no sé de qué tanto hablan y menos la razón de porque estoy aquí. Estaba arropado hasta la nuca y con cuidado quite esas pesadas sabanas de encima, trate de levantarme y en el proceso vi al lado de mi mesita de noche un periódico abandonado aunque parecía algo reciente, sin nada que hacer y teniendo que soportar las pesadas miradas de los doctores que me observaban a través de la ventanilla, hojee el periódico y me encontré con la mayor mierda posible:

 _¿PROBLEMAS EN LA ALTA SOCIEDAD LONDINDENSE?_

 _Lamentamos informar que el conocido multimillonario de nuestra región George Weasley a sido asesinado en su mansión a las afueras de la ciudad. Su esposa Pansy Parkinson y su hija Emma Elizabeth Weasley- Parkinson se encuentran desaparecidas por el momento dejando perplejos a los investigadores daneses. Debido a esto los investigadores han llamado a Fred Weasley (hermano gemelo del anterior) para que dé debida sepultura a los restos del excéntrico millonario. Cabe recordar que esta no a sido la única muerte en esta familia en los últimos meses, Ginebra Weasley fue encontrada en su habitación de la Mansión Weasley muerta por una sobre dosis de narcóticos, Charlie Weasley fue brutalmente asesinado y descuartizado (se rumora que varias piezas de su cadáver fueron enviadas a numerosas personas que no mencionaremos por su seguridad).La policía se encuentra confusa ante los hechos y por ahora simplemente se investiga tras bambalinas sin tener un sospechoso y menos un presunto culpable_

* * *

 **Malfoy Manor.**

Era uno de esos días lluviosos de Inglaterra, dentro de una gran mansión una mujer rubia y sumamente hermosa contemplaba con mirada triste el paisaje de los jardines observa como el agua le negaba la calma a las hermosas flores.

Narcisa Malfoy siempre fue una mujer muy noble. Su familia y conocidos amaban esa dulce sonrisa que poseía y ese deseo imperativo de ayudar a los necesitados. Para ella era un deber compartir su fortuna con los que menos tenían y ese mismo valor se lo inculcó a su hijo unigénito. Draco fue criado con un sentido del deber y gran nobleza .

Pero eso no había servido de mucho para deshacer el daño de la influencia paterna, el padre de Draco era el gran Lucius Malfoy, hombre conocido por sus conquistas amorosas y su inclinación al egoísmo y por supuesto al egocentrismo. Lucius podría ser todo eso y más pero nadie que conociera al matrimonio podía negar que el patriarca Malfoy respetaba a su mujer hasta cierto grado evitando que esta se viera en situaciones incomodas frente a sus amantes y siempre negándose a divorciarse de ella, el mismo admitía que le tenía cariño a aquella mujer que le era fiel hasta la medula.

Así que Draco era noble sin duda, pero el gen Malfoy no se podía ir del todo . Ahora Narcissa vagaba solo en su mansión observando como los muebles son limpiados por los mayordomos como si alguien fuese a venir a tomar el té como los viejos tiempos, o a bailar y a disfrutar de la grandeza Malfoy. Después de el supuesto asesinato y escandalo la sociedad de Londres se mostraba reticente en incluir a los Malfoy en la vida pública y Narcisa ahora sufría eso en silencio.

Para Lucius el sentir era diferente, al igual que su esposa estaba dolido por lo de su hijo, pero un tanto agradecido al no tener que atender a la crema y nata de un Londres que se dedicaba a criticar y señalar cualquier minimiedad.

-¿Narcissa?-dijo Lucius llamando la atención de su mujer

-¿Qué pasa Lucius? Creí que estarías fuera-contesto Narcissa en tanto se giraba y contemplaba a su marido

-El ambiente no es muy bueno que digamos, además me han informado que has recibido algo. Es tan grande que los muchachos lo han dejado en el vestíbulo, vamos la curiosidad es lo más emocionante que me ha dado la mansión en anos.

Narcissa sonrió ante el sarcasmo de su marido y ambos bajaron al gran vestíbulo. De inmediato Narcissa diviso una gran caja de madera que cubría una buena proporción de el salón, los muchachos del servicio trataban de abrirla.

-Ha venido con esto-dijo un cansado empleado en tanto le entregaba un pequeño papel a Narcissa:

 _Él ha sido útil en un principio y pensé que podría calmarte un poco en cuanto a tus dudas, pero para mi sorpresa a seguido las pistas correctas y sabe demasiado, se lo que tratas de averiguar, se tus preguntas y a todas en todas la respuesta es Si…._

 _Draco..._

Cuando Narcissa Malfoy termino de leer con asombro la misiva de su hijo los muchachos abrieron la gran y pesada caja, en cuanto lo hicieron miles de pequeñas perlas inundaron el salón. En ella el cuerpo calcinado con ropas que Narcissa había visto antes descansaba inerte, en el cuello tenía una cuerda gruesa .En las manos sostenía un pequeño collar de perlas blancas

* * *

 **Dinamarca**

 **Mansion Weasley.**

-¿Vivo?-dijo Bill en un susurro.

Cuando Emily dijo esas palabras los presentes se quedaron estaticos

-Lo sabia-replico Fleur-¡sabia que esto habia sido un drama entre Hermine ,Draco,Theo y tu!

-¡No es asi!-replico Ron-alguien queria matar a Draco y como bono extra a Hermione…Theo solo fue

-¿Otro bono extra?-replico Fred-sabemos que Theo y Draco amaban a Hermione ,esto bien puede ser un truco de alguno de ellos para incubrir algo

-¿Cómo que?-dijo Luna

-Un crimen-dijo Bill-Vamos todos sabemos que los tres no estaban basicamente cuerdos y bien pudieron utilizarlos-concluyo el señalando a Emily y Ron

-No lo sabemos-dijo Emily-lo ultimo que supe de ellos fue que Hermione y Theo se habían casado y…

-¿Y?-cuestiono Luna-Emily merecemos saber que paso ,nuestras familias están en peligro

-Hermione tenia una hija de Draco-Emily tomo un respiro al ver la cara de sorpresa que ponian todos (menos Luna claro)-se llama Rose ahora debe tener 8 anos

-Espera espera-replico Fred-me dices que esos dos tuvieron una hija antes de que…

-Si ,antes de que el desapareciera y Harry y Hermione se fueran a Nueva York….-corto Emily-luego el vovio y …..al principio Draco queria vengarse

-Lo sabia –replcio Blaise-¡solo tenias que ver como la miraba en un principio!

-Exacto…en un principio-continuo Emily lanzandole una mirada de rabia a Blaise-pero luego se arrepintio y aparecio ese hombre…

-¿Quién?-pregunto Fred

-No lo sabemos-dijo Ron-este dejamba misibas firmadas con la letra L-contestoRon-en un principio pensabamos que se trataba de Lucius pero luego simplemente nada cuadraba

-¿Lucius ¿pero que….-replico Bill

-Nada cuadraba porque en determinado momento Lucius hablo con Draco y lo incito a escapar con hermione y a vivir su vida ,¿Por qué lo apoyaría si el fuera el culpable? Un día "L" envío una misiva con un paquete atado ..era una serpiente que mordió a Hermione y ahí nos enteramos que estaba nuevamente en cinta...

-Vaya no me digas-replico Fred

-¡Silencio!-dijo Emily-¿quienes ésta contando la historia tu o yo?

-Bien, bien continua-replico Fred encogiéndose de hombros

-Ese día Draco me pido que huyera con Hermione pero no era adecuado así que Theo se propuso como candidato y pusimos una trampa a L el día del baile de mascaras pero en determinado momento perdí a Draco de vista y días después apareció el cadáver….es todo lo que se-concluyo Emily

-Pero si Draco esta vivo ¿porque jamás regreso?-cuestiono Luna-pudimos ayudarle

-Tal vez el asesino aun lo busca y ahora lo este inculpando de los crímenes… también creemos que lo esta obligando a escribir esas misivas o simplemente se lo tiene viene estudiado-dijo Ron

-Hermione también debe de estar involucrada-dijo Blaise-¿en donde esta?

-No lo sabemos—puede-comenzó Emily

-Yo se donde esta-dijo Luna y de inmediato todos la miraron

-¿Lo sabes?-cuestiono Blaise-¿Por qué…

-Ella me hizo jurar que jamás lo diría... me envía una carta cada mes-comenzó Luna-ella también a recibido amenazas y se a trasladado con los niños y Theo a….

-¿A…?-comenzó Emily

-A Francia

* * *

 **Weasley Manor.**

 **(Dinamarca)**

-Papi, ¿Cuándo iremos a casa?-pregunta Ofelia en tanto esta recostada en los brazos de su padre, ambos se encuentran en una de las muchas habitaciones de Weasley Manor, al principio la mayoría de los asistentes planeaban quedarse en otros lugares, pero el peligro era demasiado grande y todos estaban de acuerdo en que la mayoría de los asesinatos se habían ejecutado por separado.

-Pronto Ofelia -contesto Ron a su pequeña hija de 5 años mientras peinaba el largo cabello rojo de su hija- ¿acaso no es divertido ver a tus primos?

-No-replico Ofelia en tono decidido-Moon es pequeña, Alex es un niño y solo se lleva con George, además no me dejan jugar con ellos

-¿Qué me dices de Elizabeth y Maud?-cuestiono Ron

-Son bobas y no juegan conmigo ….además tía Astoria solo les deja hacer cosas de niñas pequeñas y Tío Neville no deja que juguemos con los niños …..Matt es el único divertido.

-Olvidas a Dom y Louis-replico Ron

-No –contesto Ofelia-pero no pude verlos hoy, tía Fleur estaba muy nerviosa y no los dejo salir al patio.

Ofelia dijo esto y Ron rio al ver a su hija evidentemente indignada por el aburrimiento en el ambiente, el mismo lo estaba al no poder salir de aquella colosal mansión y ver a los adultos de la casa preocupados y hablando entre ellos. Para Ron era vivir en la guerra de nuevo, cada quien se iría del lado mas conveniente.

-¿Papa?-dijo la niña después de un pequeño silencio –¿cuándo veremos de nuevo a mama?

Lavender…la madre de Ofelia y George. Ron se tensó al escuchar a su hija mencionar aquel nombre que lo hacía sentir tan culpable. Lavender había muerto en el invierno de 1923 en Inglaterra, cuando Ron y Emily apenas regresaban de Nueva york .La causa fue debido a una epidemia de gripe que azotaba a la capital Londinense y los niños en la tierna edad de 1 año apenas y se habían salvado. Él amaba a Lavender sin duda y antes de que llegara aquel verano de 1923 él estaba decidido a irse con ella y los gemelos ,pero algo cambió, más bien Emily cambio.

-Pronto Ofelia-respondo Ron atando el largo cabello de su hija y acostándola tiernamente en la gran cama-iremos a verla cuando volvamos a Inglaterra

-¿Le llevaremos flores?-cuestiono la niña.

-Todas las que tú quieras-dijo Ron

-Margaritas y Lavanda…sus favoritas-replico Ofelia-¿Y Emily vendrá con nosotros?

-Si así lo deseas princesa-contesto Ron besando la frente de su hija-ahora duerme mi amor mañana será un largo día

-Buenas noches papi-exclamo Ofelia regalándole a su padre un gran y sonoro beso. La niña rápidamente cayo en los brazos de Morfeo y Ron salió de la alcoba pensando en lo que su hija le había dicho.

Lavender fue una gran mujer sin duda y le dio lo más precioso para el: Sus hijos. Pero ahora Emily ocupaba ese lugar primordial en la mente de Ron, ella era la madre de los niños, ella era la mujer que lo perdono y crio a dos desconocidos como si fueran suyos y ella era aquella chica que lo hacía enloquecer de mil maneras tan solo con hablarle, sentirla o tocarla.

Ron caminaba con esos pensamientos recorriendo su cabeza, en tanto en el otro lado de la mansión Luna Lovegood y Blaise Zabini hablaban:

-No confió en Emily, Luna-dijo Blaise en tanto de paseaba por la habitación-nos oculta cosas

-Lo sé-contesto Luna-pero era necesario, la vida de Hermione peligraba en esos momentos , además …..

-Ahora es la nuestra Luna-corto Blaise-de ti, de Moon y Alexander

-Estaremos bien Blaise-exclamo Luna en tono conciliador-Draco no se vengaría de inocentes el….

-Draco cambio demasiado –interrumpió Blaise-el ya no es el mismo

-Todavía existe esperanza, quizá el no haya hecho todo esto…tu y yo sabemos que Draco tenía bastantes enemigos cuando desapareció, bien alguno puede estar pasándose por el-dijo Luna

-¿Quién más podría ser?-respondió Blaise cansado en tanto se tumbaba en la gran cama

Luna pareció pensarse la respuesta, como si recordara un flechazo del pasado y armara un rompecabezas mental en unos segundos.

-La victimas principales de todos nosotros…las únicas que tendría motivos bastante fuertes como para hacerlo…las que han permanecido ocultas por mucho tiempo -respondió Luna en tanto caía como pluma sobre la cama.

Blaise la observo incrédulo, el conocía a era la única persona que creía en la pureza interna de los demás, en la inquebrantable inocencia y en la sinceridad de todos sus allegados, pero esa respuesta reflejaba que aunque era tan buena como un ángel ( como SU ángel) Luna Lovegood no era nada tonta.

-Creí que confiabas en ellas-replico Blaise incrédulo en tanto se giraba para observar a su esposa

Luna negó con la cabeza seriamente r giro en la cama para ver a su marido directamente a los ojos y dijo:

-Dije que sabía sus razones para no decirnos la supervivencia de Hermione, Theo Y la posible supervivencia Draco…..dije que entendía a Pansy y a Emily ,más nunca dije que no creyera que se traen algo entre manos.

Blaise sonrió y exclamo:

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que me haya casado con una mujer más inteligente que yo?

-Tal vez no eras tan inteligente como para evitarla-replico Luna entre risas en tanto Blaise se colocaba encima de ella y comenzaba a besar su cuello.

-Vaya que soy tonto, ¿no crees? Aunque mi castigo no a sido tan malo-exclamo Blaise mientras comenzaba a bajar hacia el escote de Luna y comenzaba a desabotonar el vestido.

-Blaise…-susurro Luna- nos persigue un potencial asesino….. puedes…..

-Mi casa mis reglas, por mí se puede ir al …infierno-replico Blaise en tanto comenzaba a succionar el ya descubierto pecho izquierdo de Luna.

-Esta no es tu casa idiota-dijo Luna tratando flojamente detener a su marido, pero fue inútil ya que este la sujeto de las muñecas y continúo con su auto asignada tarea.

-Bah-replico este en tanto soltaba a Luna y rompía la parte superior de su negro y algo conservador vestido-antes no importaba si era nuestra casa o no Luna…

Luna estaba completamente roja, su cabello rubio estaba desparramado por la elegante cama y su anterior ( y caro) vestido negro estaba destrozado de la parte de arriba. Blaise continuaba especialmente entretenido con los blancos pechos de Luna.

-Antes ni siquiera sabíamos en que casa estábamos…estábamos….ebrios-replico Luna en un susurro tratando de no gemir.

-No te contengas -replico Blaise-nunca funciona-dijo sonriendo en tanto levantaba el vestido de su esposa y continuando su exploración, este llego a sus medias y las aparto descaradamente llegando a la ropa interior. Lentamente tomo las (algo anticuadas bragas) y las bajo llegando a su objetivo.

-¿Me detengo cariño?-dijo Blaise regresando su mirada a la pálida (pero enormemente sonrojada) cara de su esposa.

-Si osas a detenerte hare que jamás puedas volver a intentarlo-concluyo Luna evitando la triunfante mirada de su marido.

-Si capitana-contesto este con un brillo algo inquietante en sus marrones ojos. Con la victoria asegurada Blaise se levantó y se deshizo de su elegante camisa blanca dejando al descubierto su pecho, al deshacerse de ella el señor Zabini concentro su atención inmediatamente a su esposa.

Esa noche Neville Longbottom y Astoria Greengrass maldijeron el haber quedado en la habitación contigua a los Zabini.

Fred Weasley y Daphne Greengrass vivían algo diferente en su habitación. Daphne tenia un avanzado embarazo y por esa causa dormía con un nuevo y algo revolucionario cojín especial para mujeres en su estado, algo que Fred odiaba sin duda.

-Odio esa maldita cosa-replico Fred caminando sin camisa de un lado al otro-Soy tu esposo y no puedo ni tocarte en las noches-dijo indignado-¡ni siquiera puedo respirar cerca de ti con esa cosa cerca!.

-Hace que duerma cómoda-exclamo Daphne en tanto se arropaba con la almohada-además no es para tanto-concluyo ignorando la mirada de su esposo.

-¡Para mí lo es!-dijo Fred mirando a su esposa-no duermo bien si no te…..tengo cerca-concluyo algo sonrojado

-Aww-dijo Daphne divertida -estas celoso de Jack-dijo en tanto acariciaba con cariño a la almohada

-¿Jack?-cuestiono Fred- ¡¿le has puesto nombre a la almohada?!

-Bueno…si-contesto Daphne sentándose –es…solo un nombre , algo que se me ocurrió-dijo como si nada.

Fred la miro atónito un segundo antes de contestar:

-Un nombre…a una almohada….¿le has puesto nombre a una almohada?

-Si-dijo Daphne encogiéndose de hombros-algunas personas les ponen ojos pero….creí que no te gustaría.

Fred simplemente se quedó atónito de pie en silencio mirando a una Daphne sonriente y feliz. El sabía que esa almohada ayudaba a su esposa, pero simplemente no toleraba el hecho de no poder abrazarla en las noches.

-¿Qué tanto…..te ayuda esa cosa?-pregunto Fred resignado.

-Bueno…mucho…hace que los movimientos del bebe no duelan tanto-contesto Daphne

-¿Movimientos?...el…. ¿él se mueve?-dijo Fred aún más confundido

-Bueno si…lo empezó a hacer hace una semana…pero no tuve oportunidad de decirte, te veías tenso y…

-Se queda-corto Fred

-¿Qué?-pregunto Daphne

-La estúpida almohada se queda-contesto el tenso

-¿Jack?-exclamo Daphne con un brillo en los ojos

-Si te hace sentir más cómoda…-concluyo Fred resignado, pero eso no le duro mucho ya que inmediatamente una encantada Daphne que se arrogaba a sus feliz a sus brazos.

-¡Te amo idiota!-exclamo Daphne a los 4 vientos

-Y yo a ti….y….-comenzó Fred abrazando a su esposa-¿lo hace seguido?

-¿Moverse?-contesto Daphne que al ver como Fred asentía contesto-bueno… ¡oh!-exclamo tocándose el vientre-¡lo hace!,¡vamos toca!-replico tomando la mano de su esposo y colocándola sobre su vientre.

Daphne coloco la mano de Fred en su vientre y entrelazo la suya mientras sentían unas entusiastas pataditas, Fred simplemente sonrió encantado y hablo:

-Hola bebe, ¿Cómo está todo ahí adentro?-dijo este mientras Daphne lo veía asombrada- tu mami está feliz y yo también …bueno parece que tu compartes el sentimiento-agrego mientras las pataditas se hacían más fuertes-conservare a….Jack para tu mami amiguito …aunque tu debes de tratar de no lastimarla demasiado y….-Fred paro mirando seriamente al vientre de su mujer y agrego-no dejare que nadie y nada te hagan daño…jamás

-Fred-comenzó Daphne

-Te amo Daph-exclamo Fred en tanto la besaba tiernamente

-Yo…también-contesto Daphne sonrojada

-Bueno ahora a la cama –dijo Fred dando pequeños besos a Daphne-Ambos necesitan dormir-replico en tanto recostaba nuevamente a su esposa y tomaba a Jack.

-Toma tú…cosa-dijo el mientras lo colocaba a su lado. Cuando termino de hacerlo se subió a la gran cama y abrazo tiernamente la espalda de su esposa y pensando en el futuro y en lo que conllevaba su llegada.

Emily vivía algo más sencillo esa noche. Después de lograr acostar a George tomo un baño en la enorme tina del cuarto de aseo privado de su habitación. Con el agua acariciado su cuerpo y relajando sus músculos rememoro los cuentos de antaño, recordó ese verano y como todo terminaba y comenzaba con un baile. Ella sabía perfectamente a que se arriesgaba, sabía lo que hacía y aún más importante sabía lo que quería.

-Madame Weasley….-dijo una mucama interrumpiendo el hilo de pensamientos de la pelinegra

-¿Qué pasa Matilde?-contesto Emily distraídamente mientras jugaba con el agua burbujeante,

-Tiene una llamada-comenzó la mucama entrando al cuarto de baño con una pequeña mesita de madera y un teléfono descolgado-es una mujer, pero no me ha querido decir quien es….

Emily miro confusa a la mucama fijamente a los ojos ,en tanto ella sostenía expectante el pequeño teléfono. Con cuidado esta tomo una toalla y se la paso a su ama .Emily tomo el teléfono titubeante y temblorosa.

-¿Hola?-susurro Emily

-¿Ya te cansaste de buscarme?-replico la voz

Emily sonrió casi para sí misma y respondió:

-Ni he comenzado a hacerlo querida-dijo esta con gracia- Matilde puedes irte-dijo Emily

Matilde se fue, sin sospechar nada

-¿Cuándo llegaste a Francia?-cuestiono Emily de golpe

-Hace dos días-contesto la voz femenina- aunque ya habíamos llegado pero…bueno tu encargo ha sido especialmente difícil, el viejo resistió mucho y engañar a la mucama no fue fácil

-¿Lo tienen?-cuestiono Emily impacientemente

-Seguro, aunque no deja de gemir y no es algo lindo de escuchar aunque este en el sótano .Draco ha ido a darle algo de sedante –contesto la voz

-¿Y porque me llamas?, sabes que es peligroso-replico Emily cortante

-Esperaba más entusiasmo de tu parte -contesto la voz indignada-pero lo he hecho porque Draco quiere saber cuándo quieres que las luces se apaguen.

-Pronto-contesto ella rápidamente-la estúpida de Luna les ha dicho lo de Hermione y Ron me ha obligado a decirles lo de Draco, necesito una distracción…sospechan demasiado

-¿Te han descubierto?-cuestiono la voz inquieta

-No-replico Emily-me creen una víctima más y alguien ingenuo que se dejó engañar por Draco…aunque Luna…sospecha algo

-Nadie le creerá-replicó la voz-tal vez Blaise, pero sus sospechas no irán mas haya

-Ok…dile a Draco que apague las luces más tardar mañana-exclamo Emily-necesito que me saque de Dinamarca lo antes posible Pansy.

* * *

Una gota

Dos gotas

Tres gotas

Cuatro gotas.

Cuatro gotas han caído en el suelo de una fría y húmeda habitación. Sus pisos son de piedra negra y son rasposas sus paredes de ladrillo negro que hacen que está habitación se vea como el ambiente perfecto de un verdugo, del techo cuelgan cadenas y esposas con filosos adornos en ellas y en un pequeño rincón descansa el cuerpo esposado de un hombre mayor, un hombre que ha perdido el conocimiento.

Un hombre llamado Charles Wilson

* * *

 **Malfoy Manor.**

 **Inglaterra.**

-No es posible que sea el Lily...comenzo Narcissa

-Como lo sabes el...

\- Draco jamás me haría algo como esto-replicó Narcissa algo indignada-conozco a mi hijo y esto debe ser alguna distracción o el ...no pudo hacerlo

-Cissy -comenzó Lily Potter-hace unos meses no creíamos que Draco pudiera estar vivo y ahora ya lo sospechamos firmemente, hace unos meses mi hijo tenía familia y... Esposa y ahora es un viudo que trata de recuperarse, hace unos meses cada quien vivía su vida pero ahora ...¿escuchaste de los asesinatos?,¿sabes que Emily y Ron fueron a Dinamarca a los funerales?

-¿Funeral de quién?-cuestiono Narcissa.

-De Charlie y George Weasley-contesto Lily- Molly está destrozada ya van tres hijos y nada a quedado claro...de hecho la Policía no tiene ni remotamente un sospechoso. Lo único que tenemos son las notas...todos han recibido notas como tu y en ocasiones acompañados de...

-¿Cuerpos?-replicó Narcissa

-Partes-respondió Lily seria-envía simplemente pedazos

\- Pero...

-Narcissa -dijo Lily interrumpiendo-no te pido que creas de inmediato que tu hijo lo hizo, pero te pido que mantengas la mente abierta y estés preparada para cualquier cosa

-¿Y ahora que? simplemente esperaremos a que suceda algo más-comentó Narcissa frustrada

-Debemos parecer inofensivas, personas que no saben nada ,si alguien descubre que sabíamos de Wilson y su trabajo probablemente terminemos calcinadas en una caja como el. Si Draco no es el asesino corremos mayor peligro ya que el verdadero responsable de esto no tendrá piedad

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy**

No me considero un hombre hipócrita o vengativo ,pero eso es común ¿cierto?. Los humanos son imperfectos y hasta donde yo sé yo soy un humano no tan...tolerante, pero ¿acaso alguien lo es?, las personas viven alabando la paciencia y la tolerancia como virtudes buenas y necesarias en una persona, cuando conocen a un individuo con tales cualidades lo alaban ,pero ¿no se preguntan qué pasa en el interior de esa persona?,¿no se preguntan si su sangre hierve de furia contenida?.Mil veces prefiero ver mis manos manchadas de sangre sucia, al estar sentado con una sonrisa falsa viendo como los que me hicieron mal se pavonean al mi alrededor.

Es una interesante teoría ¿no crees?, y es algo que pongo en practica desde hace 8 largos años práctica que Emily, Pansy y yo seguimos al pie de la letra. Ahora estoy subiendo un coche que me llevara a la estación de trenes más cercana para apagar las luces de la mansión Weasley y llevarme de una vez a una de las piezas más importantes de todo este juego de ajedrez humano

A mi Emily.

* * *

Pronto sabras mas respuestas...

01/06/2018


End file.
